Reunions
by Type 40 Tardis
Summary: Two universes, two realities, two different Doctors, one baby. What could go wrong? Continuation of my previous story, "Pairings".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the third story in my trilogy. Funny, but when I wrote the first story (Meetings) that was going to be it, just a single story to see if I could do it. Then I decided that it needed a sequel (Pairings) and that would be it. Then I had a last minute idea for the last lines of Pairings and that led to this story. Long story short, to understand this one it would probably be helpful to read Meetings and then Pairings since this is a continuation of those stories and characters. I hope you enjoy reading this. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.

 **Reunions**

As the Doctor in his ninth regeneration nervously reached for the Tardis door, he wondered what he would find. The Tardis was being very secretive about the destination, to say nothing of her renewed desire to decide where they would go without first consulting him. It had been quite a while since she had gone astray. Of course if you asked his previous traveling companions, they considered her a nonstop mystery tour. It seemed that the Doctor would enter coordinates to where he wanted to go and the Tardis took him to where she or the Time Lords felt he needed to go at the time.

The Time Lords, he thought and sighed, remembering all the times he had been so very livid at the thought that they would dare interfere in his travels. He had to admit if he were truly honest, that it was just as likely that the Tardis had simply malfunctioned as it was the Time Lords had hijacked him. But immediately before the Time War, the Time Lords had interceded and brought his Tardis up to date assuring him that she would no longer wander aimlessly. They needed him as well as her, to be ready to come and go at a moment's notice. Till now, that is.

At least he had been able to return Rose and Mickey to their correct time and place. After their experience in the alternate Universe, Rose had finally been able to let go of her desire for a relationship involving the two of them. He hadn't been able to quit thinking about Sarah, his Sarah, especially after seeing her counterpart in the alternate Universe.

He had been going in circles in his mind, overthinking the pros and the cons of contacting his Sarah. Thinking it might help to say things aloud, he waited till Rose and Mickey were in bed one night. At least he thought they were both asleep. He had been going on and on aloud, pacing around the central console, talking to the Tardis about what he hoped would happen, what he feared would happen and how sorry he was that he had been stupid enough to let her get away. Or more to the point let the Time Lords take her away. He could feel the Tardis' recurring rhythm deep inside his soul agreeing with him. It was after a particularly self-pitying tirade on how he gave up the best thing in his life and he didn't deserve anyone as wonderful as his Sarah, that he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He spun around in time to see the back of Rose as she slipped from the room.

The next morning Rose stated that she thought it was time that she and Mickey returned home. She never said a word about what she had witnessed the night before. The only odd behavior she exhibited was her newfound interest in Mickey. Rose spent the remaining hours in the Tardis packing and hanging on to Mickey, literally. Poor Mickey, he never knew what happened. He only knew that Rose wanted him again and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and took advantage of it.

When he dropped them off Rose simply thanked him and gave him a quick hug before running out of the Tardis and toward the Powell Estates, to her mother's waiting arms. Over Rose's shoulder Jackie mouthed the words 'thank you' with a smile. Mickey on the other hand had given the Doctor a bone crushing hug and a resounding thank you before gathering Rose's and his own bags and left the Tardis. He remembered standing in the doorway watching the trio disappear, getting smaller and smaller. When he could no longer see them he closed the Tardis door.

He smiled and walked up the ramp saying, "Well it's just us now old girl. Where shall we go while I figure out what to do next? Maybe Zanea Four," then scratching his head continued, "no better strike that. I forgot, they preferred I never return. How about Klytrillia, sure they once had a shoot to kill order on me. But they took it off once I explained the situation." Sensing the Tardis' apprehension, he said, "All right not Klytrillia. So maybe Frilliazciun, they liked me there," he frowned, "till I blew up their power station. But I'm sure by now they've forgiven me. Don't you think old girl?"

That was when it happened. The Time Rotor had started to move and he could feel the Tardis dematerializing. He ran to the far side of the central console, trying to override what he hoped was a delayed reaction of traveling back and forth between the two Universes to no avail. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop her. He realized he could disconnect the Vortex Drive and cause himself a great deal of trouble or just hang on and enjoy the ride. "All right old girl, I hope you know what you're doing."

That was five minutes ago, and now he stood with his hand on the Tardis' door. As he opened the door, bright and warm sunshine greeted him. He smiled as he turned around and locked the door. Wherever he was it was a beautiful day or night he corrected himself. Maybe this planet was bathed in sunshine all the time. Looking around as far as the eye could see were trees, lots of trees. Smiling, he approached one. Pulling a leaf off, he looked decidedly confused. Examining the leaf in his hand as carefully as a jeweler would examine a beautifully cut diamond, he said aloud, "An Oak leaf? I'm on Earth?" Looking back at the Tardis he said, "You brought me back to Earth? Why?"

He threw his hands up in the air, releasing the leaf. "Why would you…?" Seeing movement he stopped and watched the children that had suddenly come into view. There were ten children, running and playing. They were still quite a distance from him as he raised his hand and waved at them. Hoping to find out exactly where he had landed, he began walking across the field. The children were caught up in their game and ran back the way they had come. Deciding that that was as good of a direction as any, he started walking in the direction the children had run.

As he reached the clearing, he realized that he was in the midst of a huge park. There were people everywhere, people of all ages. Most were gathered around their own barbeque grill, caught up in the excitement of the day. "It must be some sort of holiday." he said to himself as he scratched his head. He looked around taking in the scene of typical Earth families enjoying themselves, talking and watching their children swimming in the pond that had gone unnoticed by the Doctor till now.

A large camera on the shoulder of an equally large, burly dark haired man, as well as a tall, thin red haired man holding what he assumed must be some sort of overhead microphone and a petite, thin woman with blonde hair had arrived at the opposite edge of the clearing from the Doctor. Their arrival was attracting a huge crowd as families left their picnic tables and grills in order to be filmed by this trio. Feeling capable of moving around without attracting too much attention, the Doctor walked out into the clearing. He stopped at the edge of the picnic tables and glanced down. There was a newspaper lying on it, the paper showed the date as July 4'th, 2011, with the headline, 'Independence Day'. He had hoped to slip into the group of people and just be another face in the crowd. But before he could reach the group, he heard a voice, barely audible crying for help.

Reacting quickly he scanned the area noticing that the crowd was unaware of the situation. With a quick glance toward the large pond, he saw a child's head barely clear the surface before going under the water. He took off his leather jacket and boots, never taking his eyes from the spot he saw the child go under. As he ran towards the lake he knew the consequences for the child would be dire if he didn't reach him quickly. His only thought as he dove into the water was that the child hadn't come back up. The closer he came to the spot; he realized that someone else was heading for the same location. It was a woman and she was swimming as frantically toward the last spot the child had been seen as the Doctor. Both disappeared under the water in search for the boy. They both reached him at the same time.

The pair working as one raised the unconscious child to the surface together. Without a glance to the woman by his side, "The shore." the Doctor blurted out, barely able to get the words out after being underwater and swimming so vigorously. He swam with an arm around the child as fast as he could with the woman swimming behind. The closer to the pond's edge he swam, he could hear a large number of people, some screaming and some yelling. But he put them all out of his mind, instead focusing on getting the child out of the water.

The Doctor lifted the child from the water and laid him on the ground. Both the Doctor and the woman were out of breath, but before the Doctor had time to react the woman was next to the child doing CPR. The Doctor took in the woman as she breathed life into the child. She was young, perhaps 24 or 25, petite, very slim and had long brown wavy hair which was completely covering her face. Immediately the Doctor felt a sense of familiarity. But more than familiarity, he was almost reeling from the connection he felt from this woman.

Before he had a second to process the emotions the woman was evoking in him, she said without turning around, "Call for an ambulance. Where are his parents?"

The Doctor's head was swimming, he was spinning out of control and he couldn't stop it. A rush of people separated him from her. He heard a woman crying hysterically, screaming for someone to save her child. Then he heard the little boy crying and the crowd began to clap. Soon the crowd backed away from the child, his parents, the woman and himself. The camera crew that had distracted the group previously was now pushing their way through the crowd. He turned around to see the woman with obvious panic at the attention she was suddenly garnering, rise and take off at a run before disappearing into the tree line, the same direction had had come from.

The Doctor climbed to his feet quickly, patted the child's mother on the shoulder and said, "I'm sure he'll be fine now." before quickly running toward the same tree line, grabbing his jacked and boots as he passed them. He could hear the group calling for him to return but he ignored them and kept running. A million questions were running through his head. Where was he? He was able to answer that one. From the accents of all the people at the picnic, he was in America. What year was it? The paper had said July 4'th, 2011.

If that woman was Sarah and he knew it was, it had to be Sarah Jane from the seventies. She was only in her mid-twenties and he knew he shouldn't cross his own timeline. But he and Sarah were never in the United States together. And the clothes…her clothes weren't from the seventies. Could he be in yet another alternate reality? No, not this time. It didn't make sense. By now he had reached the large, more open area where the Tardis had landed. But where was she? He knew she had run this way.

As he approached the Tardis, he saw her. Sarah was lying on the ground in front of the Tardis unconscious. He was at her side in seconds. He brushed the wet hair away from her face. "Sarah?" he tried. "Sarah?" he tried again. She was still, very still. He checked her pulse and found it to be weak. Taking in her appearance, he noticed that she seemed to be dangerously thin. He pulled out his key and unlocked the Tardis. He stopped just long enough to pull on his boots and put his jacket on before turning back to Sarah. He easily lifted her and carried her into the Tardis.

Once inside he climbed the ramp and pressed the button on the console closing the door before taking her to her old room. He hadn't had the heart to eject it. Even when the technicians on Gallifrey had said to eliminate all rooms but the essentials, to pare her down for battle, he couldn't do it. As long as that room existed, there was still a part of her here. He looked back, remembering the many times he sat on the side of her bed, attempting to draw strength from his memories of her during the very worst times of the war.

The Doctor laid Sarah down carefully, unsure of her health. Her clothes were soaked. As he looked her over he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. Gone were the pristine professional clothes. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue tee shirt, both very worn and in need of replacement. The Doctor bent to remove her shoes, a pair of worn out sneakers, the strings on one shoe tied together to make it usable, the soles of the shoes had small holes, the rubber worn thin. What had happened to her? Could something he'd done caused this? And how could she be as young as she looked? So many questions without answers.

He frowned as he held the shoes in his hands. Looking back down at Sarah's face, he jumped in shock, unaware that she was awake and watching him. "Sarah!" he cried out in relief. "Are you all right?"

Sarah looked at him as he held her shoes, ashamed that he had taken such an interest in her choice of dress. This was 'the Doctor', of that she had no doubt. She could see it in his eyes. No one else had the same mixture of passion and yet at the same time intensity in their eyes, only the Doctor. In the regeneration that she had travelled so extensively with, he had barely noticed 'when' she was wearing clothes, let alone 'what' she was wearing. Well…not till that last year anyway, Sarah thought. Now that he did notice, all she felt was shame. Ashamed that she wasn't caring for herself the way she once had and ashamed that he had found her when she was in such desperate need of help.

Sarah decided to go on the offensive. "Why do you care? You left me more than thirty years ago. And before you say anything, I realize Time Lords don't have the same emotions as humans. But considering what happened between us, I don't think it would have killed you to check in on me and answer some questions! Do you?" Sarah finished, now sitting up in bed with her hands crossed over her stomach defiantly.

Before the Doctor had a chance to reply, Sarah's stomach had something to add. It grumbled, very, very loudly. Sarah's face turned red and tried to bluff her way through it. "My stomach always grumbles after a strenuous swim. Are you going to answer me?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know on one condition." the Doctor said, raising one finger and placing Sarah's shoes on the floor beside her bed.

"What condition?" Sarah fired back hotly.

"That you take pity on me, just for an hour. I haven't eaten since yesterday, which is a stretch even for me. Have a meal with me and then you can yell at me." he finished with a smile.

"Fine, if that's what it takes." Sarah said as she climbed to her feet swaying slightly toward the bed. When she saw the look on the Doctor's face she said, "I'm fine."

"Good. As a special favor to me, stay here and rest. You're probably exhausted from the swim and saving that child's life. I'll come and get you when it's ready." he said before turning and leaving the room, not giving her a chance to argue. Just as quickly, he popped his head back in the door and added, "There are clothes you left in the closet if you want something dry to wear. If you're cold, a shower will warm you up, everything is where you left it. And by the way, that was wonderful back there with the child. I'm proud, very proud." He was now smiling from ear to ear.

He was smiling so much that Sarah couldn't help but return a small smirk of her own before saying softly, "You too."

The Doctor closed the door quietly and began walking to the Tardis' kitchen saying aloud, "So, I get it. You were tired of hearing me moan about Sarah and somehow you knew she was in trouble. So you did something about it. Thanks!" The Doctor raised his arms and spread them out as if embracing the Tardis, smiling the entire time.

Sarah looked around the room taking it all in. If she closed her eyes it would be all too easy to pretend that she never left. She would just jump out of bed and make the short trip down the hall and find herself in the console room. The Doctor, 'her Doctor' with his legs sticking out of the underside of the central console, the only part showing was the lower half of his body and that never ending striped scarf. Her smile faded as she realized that those days were nothing but a dream now. He was gone, changed again, into what or who? She knew it was still the Doctor and she knew 'her Doctor' was still in there, somewhere! She also knew that he had hurt her deeply. The question now was, could she forgive him? Did she even want to?

Sarah stood, slower this time and walked over and opened her old closet. Seeing the clothes hanging there waiting for her, as if she had never left was a bit too much for her and the tears began to flow. "This is ridiculous!" she said aloud to herself. "They're just clothes!" But she knew they weren't just clothes. They were clothes that she wore when she had been at her best, the happiest time in her life. Wiping her tears away with her hand she pulled out a pair of jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that had been left behind on that terrible day, the day he had sent her away. She pulled out a drawer from the armoire on the other side of the room and examined the sapphire sweater, remembering the last time she had worn it. She and the Doctor had been watching the double moons rise on Draakin Two. It was just as the Doctor had promised, it was beautiful.

As the tears threatened to come again, Sarah quickly took a shower and changed into her clean clothes. She had forgotten how comfortable it could be, the simple act of having the luxury and privacy to shower and change into nice clean clothes. She found that the things most people took for granted were now precious to her. Still, it was better to be on the run and without, than to be owned body and soul by Torchwood. Feeling exhausted and unable to think about it any longer, she let herself lay back down on the bed and intended to just rest her eyes for a few minutes. But with the comfort of the bed she found she went instantly to sleep.

After showering and changing into dry clothes, the Doctor quickly put together some sandwiches and chips on a tray only to be interrupted by the Tardis' automated food delivery system with a few additions of her own. Standing on the counter were two chocolate milkshakes as well as two plates laden with an assortment of salads. "You're worried about her too, aren't you old girl?" the Doctor said with a knowing smile to his oldest friend. The Doctor piled everything on one tray and headed for Sarah's room.

When he reached Sarah's room he had to make a concerted effort to wipe off the big smile that was currently on his face. She hadn't forgiven him or said she would stay…yet, he reminded himself. Raising his hand he quietly tapped on her door. After waiting a few seconds and hearing nothing, he set the tray on a table in the hallway and quietly turned the knob. Sarah was sleeping, and from all appearances, sleeping very soundly. Once again he couldn't help but notice how young and frail she looked. She was sleeping on her side with her legs pulled up. Quietly he reached inside the wooden chest at the foot of the bed and removed a blanket, carefully covered her with it. Sarah began to stir, but he said, "Shhh. Go back to sleep." in what he hoped was a comforting way, feeling that she needed some uninterrupted rest. Sarah visibly relaxed and was asleep again instantly.

The Doctor quietly opened the door and returned with Sarah's food and milkshake, setting it on a table near the bed where she would see it when she woke up, knowing that the Tardis would keep it at the correct temperature till Sarah was ready for it. Taking one more look the Doctor couldn't help but smile, seeing Sarah once again sleeping in her bed, before he quietly closed her door.

Deciding his time would be best spent in the Tardis' library where he would be less likely to hover over Sarah, the Doctor chose a comfortable black leather high backed chair in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace. After a short time he realized it was a bit too comfortable as he was softly lulled into sleep.

Finding himself tossing and turning, he was no longer in the library and he was no longer in his ninth regeneration. Instead he found that he was in his third regeneration. He was reliving a past memory, a horrible memory, but why? He thought he'd exercised that demon a long time ago. Well maybe not exercised, more like locked it away and hoped to never see it again. Guilt was never something in any of his regenerations that he liked to stare too closely at, too many regrets, over too many lifetimes.

Looking back on that particular fateful day, Sarah and he had gone sailing on the planet Branchet. It was a beautiful day. Pale violet clouds hung in the air, slightly obscuring a pale pink sun that cast an incredible pale pink shimmer over the ripples of the water. It seemed like a perfect day, a day that had turned horribly bad, much too quickly. In the life of a Time Lord, he was still so young, only in his third regeneration and was still of the mindset that he could conquer anything. A belief he has long since abridged. The locals on the planet had tried to tell him not to go out onto the water. But they had no scientific equipment to back up their claims, only the words of their soothsayer. He had assured Sarah that their warnings were unsubstantiated dribble.

He smiled with satisfaction as he and Sarah boarded the small wooden sailboat. "This is very similar in design to the sloop I used on Earth. Yes, very similar." he said as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "You see Sarah Jane, a beautiful day just as I promised." the Doctor boasted, sweeping his arms around. "Have you ever been sailing Sarah Jane?"

"No, I'm not really comfortable around large bodies of water. Aren't there any life preservers on this boat?" Sarah said as she continued to look in every nook and cranny she could find on the boat.

"You've been missing out on a wonderful experience. You know, I remember quite a while back when I won the Single Handed Trans-Atlantic Race. It was a BermudaSloop as I remember. Let's see," he said holding his left hand to his temple as he tried to remember, "I think that was back in 2008."

"What do you mean back in 2008?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well for me it was back in 2008. How would you rather I said it?" he asked, with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know. It's still hard for me to think 'back' anytime when it's still 34 years in my future. Did you really win this race or are you just winding me up?" Sarah challenged him, returning his smile.

"I did! At least I would have if I had taken the time to register. But I did win…just not by their petty rules. I beat Thomas Coville by over an hour! But would anyone give me credit? No, I wasn't registered. Petty rules for petty people." he stormed, shaking his fist in the air.

"Why didn't you just register?" Sarah laughed at the absurdity of the situation, stopping her search briefly to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"I was there on time. I started with all the others. Why did I need to register?" he fumed.

"Well maybe they needed it for the trophy." Sarah offered with a grin. She quickly glanced over the Doctor's shoulder, surprised at the distance they had already travelled. They had travelled so far away that the shoreline was no longer visible. How long had she been searching for the life preservers?

"I know one thing, they…" the Doctor suddenly cut off as he looked beyond Sarah and noticed that the weather seemed to be rapidly changing and making a path straight for them. The first of many large waves hit the ship and tossed it about on the sea.

"I thought you said the locals didn't know what they were taking about!" Sarah yelled to be heard above the approaching storm. The wind and lightning were bearing down on them before either could react. They were both knocked off their feet.

They both unsteadily climbed to their feet, reaching blindly for something to hold on to. A terrifyingly universal sound that sounded the same on any planet they had ever been to, as far as Sarah was concerned, that was the sound of cracking, breaking wood. Sarah and the Doctor's eyes met for the briefest of moments as they watched the gooseneck stretching and then the mast cracked and broke free. Then the boom broke free as the pair turned around, while still grasping the side of the vessel.

Without even a second to take a breath, the Doctor ducked and the boom missed him. Unfortunately for Sarah the ship was rocking madly, the deck of the ship came up to meet her. Thrown off balance, Sarah was sent pitching forward meeting the boom head on. She never had the time to form a single coherent thought before she lost consciousness.

Sarah was thrown over the side of the boat, hitting her head on not only the boom but also on the side of the rocking ship and cutting her head as well as her left leg on one of the sharp rocks that were now tossed about in the water with her.

The Doctor quickly jumped from the boat to reach her. He dove down and pulled her unconscious body from the seabed, surfaced and secured both of them to a piece of the boat that had broken apart shortly after he had jumped over the side. He held her unconscious body to the wreckage for two hours before someone from the planet that was looking for survivors, found them.

When Sarah was placed on the stretcher and he stared at her deathly pale face, he turned to the planet's form of emergency medics and discovered the severity of her injuries. He knew there was only one answer. Sarah needed far more blood than could be found aboard the Tardis. She needed a total transfusion. A good deal of her own blood had been lost while at sea. They were on an alien planet and she needed blood immediately, a lot of blood. So he did the only thing that he could do. He told them to take his. Because he was a Time Lord, his blood replicated itself at an amazing rate. It didn't matter at this point if their blood wasn't compatible; she was going to die within minutes if something wasn't done to save her.

Luckily for Sarah, they took him at his word and took his blood. They set up a bed for him next to hers and a line straight from his arm to Sarah's body. Early in the procedure Sarah's heart stopped beating for two of the longest minutes of the Doctor's life. The physicians began CPR and heart massage. The Doctor for his part began pumping his hand, attempting to increase the flow of blood from his body to Sarah's.

Hidden from his view by the group of medical personnel was a miracle. The second Sarah took a breath, an almost indiscernible stream of golden light escaped her mouth. The group surrounding her looked at one another, checking to see if each had witnessed the phenomenon. Before anyone could comment, the monitor detecting Sarah's heartbeat came to life as well. The group went into action, each of the staff in attendance momentarily forgetting the occurrence as they resumed treatment of their patient. Later as a group, they decided against telling the Doctor, not wanting to needlessly upset him further.

A few hours later he once again found himself looking down at Sarah's face, wordlessly begging her to open her eyes. After a few seconds he was rewarded when she did. He stroked her hair, tucking the strands behind her ears. The smile the two shared still made him smile and was still on his lips when he woke up. It was clear from her smile that she had forgiven him once again. He vowed silently to himself to take better care of her.

He was so young then. In those days he saw a tsunami as a momentary lapse in their adventure, a time to push himself to the limit. Unfortunately he had successfully convinced Sarah that if anything did come up, they could just ride it out instead of turning back. 'He' may have been able to 'ride it out' but Sarah and the sailboat couldn't. Bringing himself back to the present in the library and feeling he was no longer alone, he turned around to find Sarah watching him.

Sarah didn't know what to do or say. She was furious with him and had been for thirty odd years, to say nothing of everything the last twenty or so years of her life had brought her way. But sitting there by the fireplace, he was so much like the Doctor she had known. Still, she told herself, first things first. "So, why have you shown up here…and now?" Sarah asked emphatically with her hands on her hips.

The Doctor was still lost in the aftereffects of the dream he just had, and was still trying to connect the dots. "What?" But one glance at Sarah told volumes, she wanted answers, now. "I wanted you."

"You, you wanted me! Well isn't that just wonderful! I thought for the last thirty some years that you must be dead, because if you weren't dead you would have come back for me! I mourned for you! The Doctor I knew would have never left me to be chased and hunted to the point that I had to live…" Sarah said in one breath with tears in her eyes, her emotions choking her voice.

"I made a 'huge' mistake leaving you behind. When I left you…and why I had to leave, I didn't lie. I had to return to Gallifrey 'alone'. But then there was the Time War." Then he stopped after realizing what Sarah had just said. "What do you mean chased and hunted?" He rose and stepped toward Sarah aggressively.

Sarah alarmed at this new version with new temperaments, took a step back. "No, go back to what you were saying. What happened with the Time War?" Sarah asked, knowing that if the Time Lords were involved in a war of any kind, it couldn't be good. She decided to momentarily put her grievances on the back burner till she could process this new information.

The Doctor stopped moving after seeing Sarah take a step back. He was shocked that she would be afraid of him. With what he hoped was reassurance he stopped moving and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You have to know that." Sarah gave him a small nod and he continued, "The Time War was a terrible war, a war that lasted 500 years. It was a war that put the Time Lords against all of Dalek kind. A war that cost both sides dearly. But in the end it cost me more. The Time Lords are gone, Gallifrey is gone!" The Doctor sank down in a chair closer to Sarah. "I was lost for a long time. Doing stupid and reckless things," he raised his head from his hands meeting Sarah's now tearstained face, "stupid things even for me." he finished with a small smile. "But no matter what I did, I somehow survived."

"For how long?" Sarah asked and after she saw the confusion on his face asked again, "How long were you lost?"

"You know how hard headed I am." he said with another small smile. "It took a while, a long while, a little over 200 years to be exact. I wanted to see you. It was all I could think about, but I knew it wasn't fair to you. I was so broken. It wasn't fair to ask you to put me back together again. While time had passed for me, I also knew that time had passed for you. It may have been stupid of me to assume that you would go back to your old life. I realize that now. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness."

"What about all the other Time Lords?" Sarah asked, only to see the Doctor shake his head no. "You're the last?" she asked pointing to him. "I'm so sorry." Sarah said as she approached his chair and reached out and hugged him. "Isn't there anything to do, maybe go back and stop things?"

"No, the Time Lords severed the strands of time on the offbeat chance that the Daleks or I would attempt such a thing. Now I've told you everything. It's your turn." he said unwilling to give up the hug that Sarah had so innocently and voluntarily given him, her grief for his situation overpowering her hate of the circumstances.

Sarah stood and took a few steps back sizing up this new Doctor. He was tall, very masculine, his short dark hair and clothes spoke volumes. This was a man ready for anything at any minute. He had the same smile but of a different intensity. Of course a war that long and that devastating could, and it sounded like did, have a strong effect on the person he was. Still, Sarah thought, her life hadn't been blue skies and sunshine either.

"Doctor, I realize my loss has been in no way as great as yours and I also realize that you have been through something that I can't even begin to imagine. But…" Sarah sat down in a chair across from his, "my life has been out of control for so long that I can't imagine it ever being normal again. The way I live now, 'is' my normal. So I think it's probably best if you just forget you ever saw me." Sarah rose to her feet and began to leave the library.

Quickly and silently the Doctor was on his feet and at Sarah's side in an instant. With as much compassion as he could, he turned Sarah around and hugged her, barely leaving enough room for her to breathe. "Sarah, I don't know what's happened," he pulled her back looking into her tear filled eyes, "but it seems that when we're both apart, terrible things happen." They both smiled at that. "Now tell me, did you like your lunch?" The two laughed till both were crying, the tension now broke. He continued, "Tell me what's going on." As he slipped his arm around her shoulders he led her to a couch and they sat down.

Sarah looked at him deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least for now. "I'm not sure where to start." she said wiping her eyes with her hand and taking a breath.

"Let's start with the fact that you look like you're in your twenties. How did that happen?" the Doctor asked as he took Sarah's hand in his, relishing the feel of her hand once again being held by his.

"I've thought about it a million times and the only thing I can come up with is that it has to be a result of what happened on Branchet. There's nothing else that affected me, well my body anyway, that significantly. Do you remember our trip to Branchet?" Sarah asked watching his eyes.

"It's so strange that you should say that. When you came in I was dreaming of our near disaster there." he said, blowing out a shaky breath, still having trouble dealing with almost losing Sarah that day. "So you think the transfusion stopped your aging?" he asked, knowing that it was true. He wasn't sure if it was the Tardis or something deep inside that brought the memories to the forefront of his mind, but it was too much of a coincidence that their fateful trip wasn't the answer to the question.

"It has to be. Don't get me wrong, it's every woman's dream to be eternally young. While it is great, too many of the wrong kind of people have noticed. I've run out of friends who are willing to help me keep my secret. So I guess in essence on a planet full of people, I'm alone." Sarah finished by looking down at her hands noticing the dirt stains under her fingernails and knowing that he saw them too, placed her hands under her legs.

"Why are you alone? What about our friends at UNIT?" he asked his face growing with alarm and anger.

"You don't know?" The Doctor shook his head no and she continued, "The Brigadier died of a heart attack about fifteen years ago now. Harry was lost a sea right after and Sergeant Benton was killed when he tried to save a family that lived across the road from him in a fire. That was about ten years ago. Up till then with their help, I was able to move from one UNIT owned house to the next and fly under Torchwood's radar. After they died, I tried to go back to the house that my Aunt Lavinia left me when she died years before. I was bringing some of my things over and I was just around the corner when I heard the explosion. I parked my car across the street from the house and that's when they caught me." Sarah shuddered, thinking back to that day.

The Doctor reached out and caressed her hand, hoping to comfort her. "Please continue."

"A van pulled up next to me the second I got out of the car. Someone hit me over the head and they shoved me inside and took off. Someone in the back had a syringe filled with something. All I knew was that if I didn't get away I never would. I pretended to faint. They said something about how Yvonne would be thrilled that they finally caught the 'walking fountain of youth'. Then they called in and told someone they were on their way. They hung up and one of them said, the surgical team would be ready for them. After hearing that, I was in a panic. I kicked out and thankfully luck was on my side." She took a breath and continued with a small smile, "I kicked him in a very sensitive area. We were crossing a bridge when I was able to get the sliding door open and kicked him out. He sort of bounced over the side and fell into the water. The driver slammed on the brakes. I was able to get my purse's shoulder strap from around my neck to around his neck. I twisted it till he was unconscious and jumped from the van."

"I went to the closest ATM and took everything out of my bank account and contacted the only person left, Mike Yates. He was able to get me a counterfeit passport that got me out of the country. Still Torchwood's arms are long. They've come close to catching me several times since I arrived in the United States. I can't hold a job without risking attracting unwanted attention, so sometimes I luck into the jobs no one else wants to do and they pay me in cash."

As Sarah took a breath he interrupted, "But where are you living?" He was afraid of what the answer would be.

"I mostly live in parks and sometimes I stay near some of the local vineyards. I chose California because of the weather. It's not that bad." Sarah finished by looking down at her feet.

"Sarah, I'm so tired of running away from the past, a past I thought I could never have again. I was never happier in all my lives as I was when we were together. I know I'm asking a lot considering how much I've put you through, but would you please consider coming back to me?" He stopped and reached forward picking up both of Sarah's hands in his and continued, "If you can't say yes now, will you please at least stay here while you think about it? I know the Tardis is glad to see you again and I know I'm overjoyed to see you again, so what about it?" He was still holding her hands and even though a part of him said to let them go, he finally had 'his Sarah' in front of him. If this was the last time he would be allowed to do this, he wanted to treasure every minute of it.

Sarah looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity there. It would be so utterly easy to say yes and just fall back into her old life, a life she loved. But things had changed. She had changed. Gone was the naïve girl who thought the Doctor would always be there. He had left her behind once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again. "I can't be abandoned again. My life right now isn't easy, but I would rather walk out the door than be hurt again by you." Sarah hesitated, then took a shaky breath and continued, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's, "You broke my heart. After you left I couldn't go back to being what I was before. That doesn't mean I'm laying all of the guilt on you. I wouldn't take back one second of my travels with you. I loved every minute of it. It's just so…addicting. So if this is about guilt or pity, just…don't."

"I do feel guilt, guilt that I wasn't there when you needed me, guilt that has turned your world upside down and guilt that you're alone. You should have never been alone, you should have been with me." he said, as he reached over and pulled Sarah onto his lap and held her tightly, the way he used to do. He whispered in her ear, "I pity myself." He pulled back, Sarah's face only an inch from his. "I had something so special, so perfect and I let it slip away. You have to admit, 'that' is a man to be pitied." He closed the distance and kissed Sarah, surprised to find that she was kissing him back.

Sarah pulled away and said, "I can't promise anything. My head is spinning and has been from the second I saw the Tardis. I want to believe everything you've said, but I need time, time to sort things out. But I know you, and I know the one thing you don't like to do is hang about when there's nothing for to do. So if you want to go off and have an adventure and check back with me later, I'll try to understand." Sarah looked at this new Doctor, waiting for his answer.

"Sarah, I will wait a hundred years if necessary." Sarah made a face and he corrected, "Okay, maybe not a hundred years but you can definitely put me down for ten. I really want you to stay in the Tardis while you decide."

"But…" Sarah started to protest but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Saving that child's life was wonderful, but you also drew attention to yourself. They'll be looking for their hero."

"Heroes." Sarah corrected.

"Fine, heroes. Wouldn't it be better to hide out in the Tardis while you decide? Besides, it will give me a chance to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine." Sarah said nervously.

"So you've said, but couldn't you just this once humor me? Just for old time's sake. Please?" he asked, tilting his head and gave her his best smile.

"Okay, I guess you're right about the attention. As for you checking me over, I guess." She stood up from his lap and he could hear her as she walked away saying, "He'll never let it go till I do anyway."

The Doctor followed Sarah out the door, both on their way to the infirmary. The Doctor had a big smile on his face as Sarah looked back.

Author's Note: Eleven chapters to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Sarah walked back from the infirmary, leaving the Doctor alone to wait for the test results. She didn't want to let him know how tired she was. 'I can't wait to lie down on my old bed.' Sarah thought. She'd never admit it, but she had begun to wonder how much longer she could live out of that small tent.

When she opened the door to her old room, there was a basket of fruit on the table by the reading chair. "Thank you, old girl." Sarah said aloud. She had learned a long time ago that the Tardis was full of surprises, she was especially glad to see that she still was after being though such a long war. Sarah quickly ate a banana before leaning back on the comfortable bed and falling asleep. 'It's so good to be home' was her last registering thought.

In the infirmary, the Doctor was looking over Sarah's test results, shaking his head with worry. It wasn't any one thing in particular but rather the sum of results that made him frown. Sarah was malnourished and dehydrated. If he had been looking at a stranger's results, he would have assumed they were in a hospital being cared for. But Sarah, she was so much like him. Too stubborn to let anything slow her down. He knew that if she would just say yes to his offer, that the simple act of living in the Tardis would fix all her physical problems. The mental pain she went through however was another matter. That was something 'he' could fix, given time.

Just the sensation of having her back in his life was exciting. He hoped that if she agreed to join him again, it would give them both the grounding that they so desperately needed. The Tardis actually felt full of life. He had forgotten what the Tardis felt like when Sarah was onboard. It was a different sensation that the Tardis projected, different than when any other companion was onboard. The lights momentarily dimmed, catching his attention. "What is it old girl?" he asked, looking around the infirmary. 'It must have something to do with Sarah', the Doctor thought and smiled. The lights dimmed again, and his smile changed to fear. "Sarah!" he cried aloud as he took off at a run towards her room.

Sarah was lost in the throes of a nightmare, but it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory that she had actually lived through. It was 36 years ago, 1975 to be exact. Sarah was at her Aunt Lavinia's house alone. Her aunt was touring in America. It was December, in the heart of winter. The roads were deserted due to a winter storm. The same storm that had taken down the phone lines and now the electricity was going off and on. "Just perfect!" said Sarah aloud to herself as she rubbed her protruding abdomen. "I know you're probably just as impulsive as your father, but I need you to stay in there. At least until this storm passes and I can tell your Uncle Harry that you exist."

Sarah looked out the window and watched the wind blowing the snow as well as anything else that wasn't secured, down the street. She had avoided telling any of her Unit extended family about the pregnancy. They were already upset with the Doctor over the way he had abandoned her. She had found out she was pregnant about a week after leaving the Tardis, thanks to a newly available drugstore pregnancy test. She hadn't even told her aunt. That was one lecture she could do without right now. Thankfully her aunt was rarely home, usually coming in late, grabbing a quick shower, a few hours sleep and packing before leaving again. If she hadn't stuck her head in Sarah's bedroom door to say she was off again, Sarah might never have known she had come home at all.

"Oh!" Sarah winced as she bent over in pain. "I thought we had an agreement little one." Sarah patted her belly. It was then that her water broke. "That's not good." Sarah said, as she looked down at the liquid on the floor. She walked over to the phone, knowing the chance of it being repaired in the middle of this storm was nil. She felt a sharp pain that doubled her over. "You are so very much your father's child!" she said aloud, trying not to panic. Sarah weighed her options. The nearest neighbor was a mile away and had gone out of the country, spending the holidays with some distant relative.

Still no phone, she thought replacing the receiver that she didn't even remember picking up. She was on her own. Thankfully Sarah had used her investigative skills and read everything she could find on pregnancy. Still, she never thought she would be the one delivering her own baby. Trying not to panic she gave herself a pep talk as she gathered towels and blankets. "I have faced Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, even a Krynoid as well as every kind of madman between here and the end of the Universe. I 'can' do this! I'll be fine and the baby will be fine." Sarah stopped as another pain caused her to bend over. "You really have no patience." she said to the baby.

By now she had everything she thought she would need in the bedroom. She placed everything either on the bed or on the bedside table within easy reach. Sarah undressed with as much speed as her condition allowed. She climbed into the center of the king size bed her aunt kept in the guest room. Sarah climbed to her knees and waited. She didn't have long to wait. A strong contraction hit her less than a minute later. She placed her hand between her legs and was surprised to find the baby was crowning. "I can do this!" she said through gritted teeth as a contraction hit and she pushed. "Your father is in so…much…trouble…if I ever see him again!" Sarah yelled. She took a breath and bore down again, as another contraction hit. After five more pushes she was rewarded as the baby slipped out into her hands.

Sarah quickly wiped the baby off and suctioned her mouth and nose, counted the baby's fingers and toes. "Five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. And you're a girl! I knew it!" Sarah smiled at the baby who was looking up at her. She placed her hand on the baby's chest and felt two hearts beating strongly. "You are so beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed as she fluffed her daughter's curly brown hair. She tied off the umbilical cord and completed the other steps she had memorized from the books. As rapidly as her tired body would allow she cleaned and dressed the baby in a diaper and a warm pink romper and wrapped her in a blanket and placed her between two pillows. "Mommy just needs to clean up a bit." Sarah explained to the child, who seemed to be fascinated with everything Sarah said. Sarah slowly walked to the guest bathroom and took care of everything she could, remembering what her research had said. She was exhausted and returned to the bedroom to find it empty.

Finding strength she didn't know she had, Sarah left the room. She held on to the walls of the hallway, willing them to hold her up, as she began her search. Hearing a noise in the living room, she staggered from one wall to the other before staggering down the staircase. Reaching her destination, she saw the backs of two men wearing the golden flowing robes and tall headdresses of the High Council. Sarah had found a book about the Time Lords in the Tardis previously and the Doctor had explained what the markings on the robes meant.

The pair turned around, and Sarah for the first time noticed her daughter was being held by one of them. "What are you doing?" Sarah yelled.

"Taking her where she belongs." the Time Lord answered simply.

"She belongs with me!" Sarah replied emphatically, her tears flowing freely.

"We will not discuss this any further." the other Time Lord said, and the pair turned away and disappeared, taking her daughter with them.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Sarah screamed as she collapsed on the floor.

The closer the Doctor came to Sarah's room, the louder and more desperate her screams were. He ran as fast as he could, unprepared for the sight that awaited him.

Sarah was on her knees in the center of the bed, tears flowing down her face as she wrapped her arms around her sides. She was seeing yet unseeing as she screamed at something or someone unknown. The same word, over and over again, "No!"

Acting on instinct alone, the Doctor reached forward crouching on the bed and pulled Sarah into his arms. "Shhhhhhh, it's all right, it's just a bad dream. You're safe in the Tardis."

Sarah woke up in an instant, grabbing at his leather jacket. "Where is she? Was she on Gallifrey when the end came? I have to know. Did she cry for me or hate me for losing her? I loved her so much. I would have given her the best life possible. I would have dedicated my life to her, you should have known that. Why did you take her? I have to know. I 'need' to know." Sarah finally slowed down as the adrenalin from the dream began to leave her body.

The Doctor pulled back from her, focusing on her eyes as soon as she had begun to question him. After she finished he stood, looking at her in shock, his mouth partially opened but no words would come out. He tried again, "Sarah, I don't…I didn't… Are you saying…?" He staggered back, falling into a chair as the back of his legs came in contact with it. His mind was reeling. They had a child…a girl. "I didn't know. Why do you think I knew?" he asked her, his mind spinning out of control with this new information.

"You sent the Time Lords to take her away from me. I would have been a good mother! Didn't you think I was intelligent enough to raise her?" There it was, everything was on the table now. Thirty six years of wondering, thirty six years of self loathing for letting them take her baby. Sarah watched him, hoping to glean what he was thinking when he took their child away.

"I didn't know Sarah, you have to believe me! I never…I never even knew you were pregnant." He rose from the chair and went to the bed, sitting down on the edge and facing Sarah. "Why do you think it was the Time Lords?" he asked, his mind going in a hundred different directions at once.

"I saw them. They took her just minutes after I gave birth. I had put her on the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. I was only gone a couple of minutes. I left the door open, I didn't even hear them come in and take her. Do you think she was on Gallifrey?" she said as her eyes shed new tears.

"I don't think they took her." Sarah started to interrupt, but the Doctor held out his hand asking her to wait. "You said you saw them. They were at the hospital?" the Doctor asked, trying to grasp the information.

"I wasn't at a hospital. I was at my Aunt Lavinia's house…alone. There was a terrible winter storm and I was trapped there when I went in labor." Sarah watched shock register on the Doctor's face. "I saw them in the living room. They wore the same ceremonial robes and headdresses that I saw in a book in the Tardis' library. I know what I saw!" Sarah finished, more desperate now than ever to get some answers.

"You gave birth alone?" the Doctor asked, fear clouding his face. "Are you all right? And our daughter was she all right?"

"She appeared healthy." Sarah changed tactics not wanting to discuss herself when she finally had the opportunity to find out what happened to her daughter. "If it wasn't the Time Lords then who? No one even knew I was pregnant. I was very careful. I had everything delivered and left on the stoop. Not a single delivery person ever saw me." Sarah finished, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why not tell the Brigadier, Harry or Benton?"

"They were already concerned about my mental state of mind." Sarah began and then turned her head slightly, embarrassed. "I overheard a conversation between them about me. They were talking about a mental evaluation because I had grown so attached to you, if they had only known. Anyway, I had planned to call Harry when I went into labor. I wasn't due for another week, but there was the storm and she came so fast. My plan was to disappear with her as soon as I was able."

"Go on." the Doctor encouraged her to finish the story, needing to hear everything.

"There's nothing else left to tell. Who was I going to tell, Unit? Yes Brigadier, you had a right to be concerned. I was pregnant with the Doctor's baby. Oh and by the way, three Time Lords materialized in my house and took my baby and disappeared. So round up the troops and get her back!" Sarah hesitated, her heart heavier now than it had been in a long, long time. "I cried for two weeks solid. I told myself that you would show up any minute and take me to her. But it never happened. After six months, I went back to work. I took every assignment that took me out of the country that I could find, always looking over my shoulder for you or the Tardis. I never found either of you." She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Here, take this." the Doctor said, handing her his handkerchief. He was beside himself with grief and guilt.

"I don't know who to believe anymore." Sarah began, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief. "So you don't know if she was on Gallifrey when…when everything happened?"

"I don't think she ever was." Sarah started to reply but was interrupted when the Doctor held up his hand again. "The Time Lords warned me the second I arrived on Gallifrey after I left you. They said they were concerned we were getting too close. Getting too close is a far cry from what we actually were. They said if I ever came near you again, they would remove all of your memories of me, of us. I knew they would do it. And I know how important your memories are to you. The fact that they threatened that and nothing else tells me they didn't know you were pregnant." The Doctor moved closer and took one of Sarah's hands in his. "I think someone else took her. We just need to figure out who it was."

"You think she's still alive?" Sarah asked, attempting to hold back more tears.

"I'm the last of the Time Lords and someone has taken our child. There's no one left to stop me from searching all of space and more importantly all of time, to find her. We can't cross our own timelines, but I'll break whatever rules I have to in order to get her back." The Doctor moved so he was only a few inches from Sarah's face. "I will work till my dying breath to get our daughter back. I promise you that. I am so sorry that I let the Time Lords dictate the way we lived our lives. I can't do anything about the past, but I can fix our present, if you'll allow me."

"Do you really think it's possible? Can we really get our daughter back?" Sarah asked.

The light the Doctor was afraid he'd never see again, once again beginning to show in her eyes. "We have to. But I need to do something I know you won't be happy with first."

"What's that?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"I need to go into your mind and see what you saw that day." Sarah opened her mouth, but the Doctor said quickly, "I know you don't want to relive that day, especially in great detail. But I need to see exactly what you saw. Maybe I can see something that wasn't apparent to you. You were weak and stressed beyond belief. Perhaps I can see something that you missed."

"I was going to say do it. I'd gladly go through it a million times if it gets my…our daughter back. Do it, do it now." Sarah said, anxiously.

"I'd rather see you stronger. This is nothing to attempt if you're not ready. Just give yourself a day, just a day. Rest, eat and just let me take care of you…please. Before you say no just remember we're in a time machine, a time machine that will go to the end of time if necessary to find our baby. Please Sarah." He tilted his head trying to get through to her.

"You can turn off the 'poor me' look. Fine, if you think it's important I'll wait…a day, just one day."

"Fantastic, what do you want to do?" he asked with a big grin on his face. A baby! They were going to get back their baby. A girl! Knowing that he needed to get Sarah's mind to settle down and also knowing that he needed to rein in his excitement, he offered, "Cards, we used to play cards."

"The last time we played cards and you lost, you threw a fit! That's not going to be very restful for me." Sarah said with a small smile.

"The last time we played I…I was a different man. But you're right, so no cards. How about a movie with popcorn, soda and me?"

"Well three of those things sound good." Sarah offered, then seeing the Doctor's face fall, added, "Yea you're nothing like your previous self, nothing at all."

"So a movie then?" he asked feeling better, seeing that Sarah was once again teasing him. He reached forward and waited on Sarah to take his hand.

"It's a date." she said as she reached for his hand. 'This was the way it should have been', Sarah thought. The way it would be again, if she would allow herself to trust him again and if he found their daughter. Maybe it wasn't all his fault…still. Her daughter was missing and he was her only chance of getting her back. If they could go back in time to find her, she would have a chance to be the mother she wanted to be, the mother she should have been and the mother she never had. If they couldn't find her…she refused to let that thought enter her mind. They 'would' find her!

As they arrived at the Tardis' entertainment room, Sarah looked up into the Doctor's eyes. He was in there, somewhere. 'Her' Doctors, both of them, and maybe this Doctor was one she could learn to believe in and maybe someday love. But for now she had to keep her eye on the proverbial prize, her daughter.

Seeing Sarah quiet was something new for him. He remembered her as such a ball of energy, so much like him. This Sarah had changed, grown up. How could he expect her not to? Everything she had been through would have knocked down half of the species in this Universe, but not his Sarah. His Sarah had kept on putting one foot in front of the other. He would reward her for hanging on. He would find their daughter and give both of them the chance for a family life that they should have had, 'would' have had if the Time Lords hadn't pulled him away.

He owed that to both of them and he would do whatever was possible to achieve it. He'd seen what it looked like from the outside when he'd been privy to another Doctor and his Sarah. He wanted that and if Sarah were honest with herself, he knew she wanted it as well. The Doctor sat down on one of the couches and settled in with Sarah to enjoy what he once took for granted. A night at home, watching a movie with the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is where 'Pairings' left off. I know that generally this would have been the first chapter to go with but I felt to understand the back story, I had to go with the ninth Doctor's story first. Thanks for hanging in there!

In another reality, the newly married Doctor in his fourth regeneration and his Sarah Jane had just made a remarkable discovery. Waiting just outside the Tardis for them was a newborn baby, a baby girl.

"Oh my!" Sarah exclaimed, as instinct took over and she rushed over and picked the crying baby up off of the cold hard floor. The very second Sarah touched her she stopped crying.

The Doctor came to her side and asked, "Where did she come from?"

"I was with you remember?" Sarah answered him, then held the baby closer and said, "How could someone just leave a baby like that? What are we going to do?"

The Doctor looked up and opened his mouth to answer when they heard footsteps and voices heading their way.

In the corridor outside of the Doctor's lab, walked Dr. Harry Sullivan and his good friend Sergeant Benton, both in their dress uniforms were deeply engrossed in searching the floor.

"How did you lose just one key off that humongous devise that you call a key ring?" Harry asked laughing.

"You're just jealous." Benton replied while he continued to retrace his path from earlier in the day.

"Jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Harry replied indignantly.

"Because the Brigadier trusts me with all of these keys." Benton said as he held up his surprisingly large key ring, "And he only trusts you with the key to the Sick Bay!" Benton looked over at Harry who was now sporting an ever increasing red face as he tried to appear as if he hadn't heard the remark. "You do have a key to Sick Bay?" Benton laughed aloud to the now angering Harry.

"I don't need a key to Sick Bay! It 'never' closes." Before he could reply further, he stopped in his tracks, gazing towards the Doctor's lab. "Did you hear that?"

"All right I get it. You don't want to admit that I'm…" Benton started before being stopped by Harry, who was now holding up his hand to get his attention. "What is…? It sounds like a baby crying." Both men looked towards the Doctor's lab.

"There weren't any babies at the wedding were there?" Harry asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, not a single one. Let's go." Benton replied as both men started towards the Doctor's lab, noticing the crying had ceased just before they arrived.

The sight that met their eyes was unexpected to say the least. Sarah, still in her wedding gown was cradling what appeared to be a newborn baby. The Doctor in his tux had one hand on Sarah's back and the other's finger was being clenched by the infant's tiny hand. "Well you two sure didn't waste any time!" Harry exclaimed.

"I thought this might be a joke." the Doctor replied with confusion, then with a panic continued. "Tell me this is a joke." After seeing the innocent shock on their faces he realized that this was indeed, an abandoned baby. "So you two really didn't have anything to do with this?"

"I swear." Harry put up his right hand.

"Me too. But where did she come from?" Benton asked concerned. The idea that someone could sneak into a military base was a serious concern. And not only did they sneak in themselves, but they brought a baby. He knew that once the Brigadier found out, there would be hell to pay. So much for a relaxing weekend!

"Did I hear a baby cry…?" the Brigadier said as he and Doris came through the door together, both stunned at the scene before them. To anyone else, the Brigadier thought, they would look like a picture perfect family. But as with anything involving the Doctor, things were not to be taken at face value and anyone seeing the look exchanged between them would have agreed, something was wrong.

The Doctor decided to forgo the barrage of questions he knew was coming. "I know you have questions, so let me save everyone some time and tell you everything we know." he began; looking down at his new bride in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "Sarah and I went inside the Tardis, and 'no', we saw no one on our way here. We were just about to leave when Sarah heard a cry that turned out to be coming from her." the Doctor finished, lightly tugging at the finger the infant still held tightly.

"Well you seem to be a natural Sarah." Doris said excitedly. "What are you going to name her?"

Both the Doctor and Sarah exchanged looks of panic. "No!" they both replied as one.

"We won't be keeping her!" the Doctor replied, possibly with more force than he meant after seeing the shocked look on his friend's faces.

"I think what the Doctor means, what 'we' mean," Sarah started after exchanging a smile with the Doctor, "is that it's not as if we found a kitten. She belongs with her mother or father or family." Sarah walked over and handed the baby to Doris.

From the second Sarah's hand left the baby's body, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't understand. I'm usually very good with babies. Honestly!" Doris loudly replied in shock at the baby's reaction to her.

"Sir, can I try? I'm very good with my sister's kids." Benton asked.

"Anything to stop her screaming." the Brigadier replied, his voice now yelling to be heard above the din with the beginnings of a headache showing on his face.

Benton carefully removed the screaming baby from Doris' arms. For a split second, there was silence. Unfortunately the baby was just taking a breath, apparently refueling. If the group thought the baby's screams were ear piercing before, she was about to take her screams to the head splitting level.

"I say, that's very good Benton, you're incredibly good with her. I'm surprised your sister lets you through the door." Harry yelled above the baby's scream with a big smile.

"If you think it's so easy, you take her!" Benton yelled back as he held the now hysterical baby out to Harry.

Sarah watched the whole exchange, her eyes never leaving the crying baby. 'She was being passed about like a bag of potatoes', she thought. Leaving the Doctor's side, she walked over and retrieved the infant from Harry's extended arms. From the second Sarah had her in her arms, the child was silent.

Everyone in the room turned to Sarah, the silence was now somehow deafening. "What do you think she wanted?" Harry yelled, momentarily deaf.

"Sarah." the Doctor said, once again exchanging a knowing look with the Brigadier. And after exchanging a quick look with his bride, he knew this wedding night would be anything but traditional. "Let's try something." the Doctor said as he saw Sam passing outside the lab door. "Sam, could you come in here?"

"Great wedding you two." Sam told the couple, and then spotted the baby. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"We're conducting a little experiment." the Doctor said as he approached Sarah and the now cooing baby. "Now we know you like Sarah, let's see if you like me." he said as he carefully lifted the child from Sarah's arms. She settled into his arms just as quietly as she did when Sarah had taken her. "She apparently likes me. Well of course you do." he said into the baby's smiling face. "She obviously has remarkable taste." Everyone in the group laughed at the Time Lord's remarks. The Doctor walked over to Sam. "Now let's see if you like Sam." he said as he placed the baby in Sam's waiting arms.

From the second the Doctor's hands left the baby, the screaming began again in earnest. She screamed and twisted in Sam's arms, fighting to get away. "I'm usually very good with kids." Sam confessed.

"It's not you Sam." the Doctor yelled as he took the baby back. The effect was instantaneous. She settled right into the Doctor's arms, smiling and yawning. He looked back to his new bride and the pair exchanged a smile. "Well, once again I'd like to thank everyone for a wonderful day and I can't believe I'm going to say this but, Sarah and I and the baby will be calling it a night. I'm going to check her over and try to figure this out. Meanwhile Brigadier…"

"First thing in the morning, I'll discreetly inquire into any missing babies without letting anyone know we actually have one. Do you have any ideas Doctor?" the Brigadier asked, wondering exactly how he was going to make said inquiries.

"Nothing substantial." he said looking down into the now napping child's face. "Tomorrow's a new day, hopefully with some new answers." He walked over to Sarah and took her hand and the trio disappeared inside the Tardis.

"Never a dull moment around here is there?" Sam stated as he left the Doctor's lab.

"Benton, first thing in the morning, let's try to solve this little mystery before the Doctor beats us to it. Shall we?" the Brigadier said as he led Doris from the room.

"Yes Sir." Benton saluted his superior. He heard Harry's muffled laughter from his side and turned to respond but was interrupted by the Brigadier.

"You too Sullivan!" the Brigadier yelled now halfway down the hallway.

"Not quite so funny now, is it?" Benton smiled at the now frowning doctor.

As the Doctor and Sarah entered the Tardis, the baby awoke and started laughing and cooing. "She acts as if she's home." the Doctor replied looking down into the baby's smiling face. Then after looking at Sarah added, "But she's not. Let's go to the infirmary and see what we're dealing with."

The newly married pair and their small guest walked through the Tardis' corridors in silence. As they approached the infirmary the Doctor stopped. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked warily.

"You've never been this quiet before. Is there something you want to talk about?" he said turning to face his beautiful wife.

"I was just thinking. This wasn't a random act." Sarah said as the baby reached for her extended hand and grabbed one of the fingers with her tiny hand. "No one would go to this much trouble on a lark. Whoever did this meant for her to be here. Here with us. I just can't figure out the why." Sarah reached forward and kissed the baby's tiny hand.

"We're going to scan her in the Bio-Scanner. Hopefully that will give us some answers." He crinkled up his nose. "Do you smell something?

Sarah laughed at his reaction. "I think it's her. She needs to be changed."

"Changed into what?" the Doctor asked, a look of complete innocence on his face.

"A clean diaper." Sarah replied, with a smile. "Don't babies use diapers on Gallifrey?"

"Maybe, I've never been around a baby long enough to know." he answered, his face flushed.

"I just assumed by the way you held her. I don't suppose the Tardis has diapers on board?" Sarah asked.

"I highly doubt it."

"You scan her; I'm going to change out of…this." Sarah said as she sadly looked down at her beautiful wedding gown and turned to go.

"I'm sorry Sarah." he said solemnly.

"Don't be. Anyone can have a wedding and a honeymoon. But not everyone has a living mystery to solve. And remember, the honeymoon is only postponed." Sarah walked back to her new husband. The Doctor bent down, baby in hand to kiss Sarah. "I'll be right back." The baby squealed demanding her own goodbye. "I'll be right back little angel." Sarah gently squeezed the baby's plump leg before turning to go.

After watching Sarah leave the infirmary, the Doctor turned to the baby and said, "We are a very, very lucky pair. Do you know that? You are really starting to stink. We have to do something about that. But first let's get you scanned." He walked over to the Bio-Scanner and gently laid the baby girl down. He pressed the button while the machinery started to work.

When it was complete the Doctor picked up the smiling baby. "Let's see what we have." He walked over to the display. He heard footsteps and looked up in time to see Sarah walking through the doorway. She had changed into a black pair of jeans and a blue v neck shirt. "That was quick." he said as Sarah approached. "Quick but beautiful." He kissed Sarah.

"I thank you. But I come bearing a surprise." Sarah raised her hand with a thick white piece of material in hand. "I found this in the Tardis' Stores. It will do till you can move the Tardis to an all-night store. We really do have to pick up a few things." Sarah said as she took the baby from the Doctor's arms, then after seeing the look of shock on the Doctor's face asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" Sarah walked over to the display that was fueling the look on the Doctor's face.

"Wait a minute. I'm going to run a check using both our DNA."

"Both 'our' DNA? Why?" Sarah asked, now concerned.

After pressing a series of buttons, the Doctor stepped away from the display. He backed away till his back hit a bed, his hands raised to his mouth. "She has our DNA. She has two hearts." He then looked at Sarah, a look of shock on his face.

"How…how is that possible?" Sarah asked as she looked down at the angelic child's face.

"I don't know. I have to think."

The baby started to squirm, tired of the soggy diaper. "I…I…I'll change her diaper." Sarah said equally shocked as she laid the baby on a nearby bed.

"I'll move the Tardis." the Doctor said, his legs now working independent of his mind.

"Doctor come look at this!" Sarah said.

The Doctor approached the infirmary bed where Sarah had lain the baby down to change her diaper. "What's wrong?"

"Look at her. Look at her belly button. She's not just a young baby. She's a very new, newborn baby. She hasn't even been cleaned up properly. There are bits of blood and amniotic fluid still on the inside of her clothes. Who would take a baby who's just arrived away from her mother?" Sarah asked, confused.

The Doctor walked over to one of the cabinets and retrieved a small empty vial. He returned and scraped some of the dried fluid into the vial. "I'll check it out after I move the Tardis. Let's go get what we need." he said turning to go.

"I don't think I should take her to the store. Can you stay with her?" she asked, smiling into the now dry and content baby's face.

"Sure, no problem. We'll just have a little chat while you're gone won't we?" He smiled down into the baby's face in Sarah's arms. "By the way, have I told you that you're wonderful?" the Doctor said, as he put his arm around his new wife and led her from the room. "But seriously, as soon as this is all over we'll take that honeymoon. I swear." he said as he crossed both his hearts with his free hand.

"I know we will and I love you for that. But I…I just don't understand how she can have both of our DNA."

They had reached the console room when the Doctor replied, "I know, but we'll figure it out." He walked over to the central console and set some coordinates and the time rotor began to move. In less than a minute they landed. "Here," he said as he handed the debit card that the Brigadier had given him to Sarah, "you'll need this. We'll need everything. We don't know how long she's going to be here. I think she'll need one of those things that you put them in when they go in the car."

"A car seat." Sarah helped.

"One of those. And diapers, and clothes and…" the Doctor helped.

"And bottles. Oh no!" Sarah said, suddenly alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what kind of formula she needs." Sarah said alarmed.

"Then get several kinds. Just use your best judgment." After seeing her frown, he added, "It will be all right. I promise." He reached forward and took the baby from her arms and kissed her as passionately as he could with a baby between them. "I've parked in the parking lot. Be careful."

"I doubt there will be an alien invasion in the grocery store at midnight." Sarah exclaimed with a smile.

"Uh hu, now go." he said as he turned around and headed toward the interior of the Tardis. He took a deep breath and yelled out, "Don't forget diapers!"

"I won't." Sarah replied, sounding overwhelmed.

The Doctor frowned. The results of the scan couldn't be right. Yet they were. "I've got to figure this out." he said to the baby in his arms. "You aren't the only one that needs a change of clothes tonight. Let's go introduce you to my scarf." They turned and headed for the bedroom, his mind going in a million ways at once. He had to figure this out!

Sarah pushed a fully loaded, top to bottom shopping cart through the Tardis doors. She removed several bags of diapers, a bag with bathing supplies and two bags with baby clothes from the cart and began her search for her new husband and new…little houseguest. Yes, that was plausible. The only other option was that she was now their baby, and 'that' thought overwhelmed her. As she turned another corner, she saw the pair standing outside a door that hadn't been there before her shopping trip. The closer she came to them; she could see a sense of wonder on the Doctor's face, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Hi, I'm back." Sarah tried.

The Doctor turned his head around and looked somewhat shocked, now that she had a clear look at him. Looking down at the baby, Sarah noticed she was trying to suck one of his fingers. "You, my love look hungry. You'll be very glad to see that I bought formula." She noticed that the Doctor had returned to staring into the room. "What is going on in that room that's so fascinating?" she asked as she squeezed passed the pair and entered the room. "Oh my, it's beautiful."

The room was the most beautiful nursery she'd ever seen. The ceiling looked like fluffy white clouds set against a beautiful blue sky. The walls were painted in the palest pink with white vertical stripes. The carpet was the deepest pink, in both color and depth. The baby bed itself was built into what looked like a carriage, a white carriage fit to take Cinderella to the ball. In the center of the room was a beautifully padded white rocker. Against the far wall was a white changing table and a matching large white chest of drawers. Oversize stuffed toys were scattered throughout the room, a giraffe, an elephant, a pony and a zebra. The lighting overhead was nothing less than a crystal chandelier.

"Did you do this?" Sarah asked turning to see the Doctor step through the doorway.

"No, I swear. I came back here to change my clothes. When I walked passed here the door wasn't there. When I came back out it was. At first the door wouldn't open. I guess she wasn't finished yet. I waited a few minutes and it slowly opened on its own."

"She does beautiful work." Sarah said slowly turning around again, taking it all in.

"She always does, when she's inspired." The baby started fussing in his arms.

Sarah sat the bags down on the floor. "I'll take her and you take the bag with the bottles and the formula. Can you make her a bottle and heat it up? I'll clean her up, change her diaper and get her ready for bed." She smiled at him and continued, "Then we can get ready for bed." Sarah winked.

"Yes Ma'am." the Doctor saluted and whisked the supplies out the door. Looking down at the baby she told her, "And that little one is what's called incentive. Now let's get you taken care of." Sarah smiled down at the small baby as it grasped one of her fingers in its small hand.

Thirty minutes later the baby had been bathed, fed, burped and settled into bed where she fell instantly asleep.

Author's Note: Nine chapters to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I want to especially thank the anonymous reviewer for the great review. You really made my day. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

"I know this wasn't the way we planned things." the Doctor said as he and Sarah walked down the hall to spend their first night as husband and wife together.

"Anyone can make plans. Plans can be dull. And that's one thing no one can ever say about us. We're definitely not dull." Sarah said, looking up into her husband's deep blue eyes.

"You my love are amazing! We may not be able to have a proper honeymoon, but we can have an amazing first night together." He swept Sarah up in his arms.

When the Doctor opened the door to their room the first thing Sarah saw was rose petals scattered all over the bed. As well as quite a few vases of roses throughout the room. The room was lit only by candlelight. "I can't believe you did this. I love you Doctor." Sarah said as she kissed him.

"I love you my Sarah. Don't you know? I would do anything for you Sarah, anything." The Doctor set Sarah down on the side of the large bed and closed the door. He would make this a night that neither would ever forget.

In the other reality, the ninth Doctor and his Sarah had made it through a relaxing evening and a faith restoring night. They both met in the kitchen for breakfast, each falling back into their morning stride and echoing their previous selves of many years ago. As they sat at the table enjoying their meal, each were lost in the thought of all the day may or may not bring. For Sarah's part she had spent a large amount of time this morning and the night before, praying that the Doctor would see something that she had missed, anything that would enable him to find their daughter.

The Doctor, for his part was attempting to clear his mind…unsuccessfully. He needed to be in the moment when it came time to look into Sarah's mind, but all he could think of was the multitude of enemies that would give anything to torment him. Sarah had lost so much because of him, he wouldn't let her lose their daughter as well. Feeling the building tension in the room, he said, "So how are you feeling Sarah?"

"I'm…well…I don't know, nervous, excited and at the same time dreading your gaze into my mind. I know it has to be done and God knows I've replayed it a million times myself but…" Sarah said, rising from the table and now nervously pacing.

"But it's one thing to think about it and another thing to relive it, which is what I'll be making you do." the Doctor stated, rising from his seat and encircling Sarah with his arms. When she didn't pull away he added, "I'll be as quick as I can. Hopefully we'll garner something we didn't know before, a detail however small, might give us a clue in the direction to take."

"So you still think there's hope?" Sarah asked, leaning into his embrace. This was the first time since the baby had been taken that Sarah had allowed herself to hope. It would be so easy just to fall back into the Doctor's world. As easy as she found herself falling now into his arms, and if she were honest with herself, falling back in love.

"Of course there's hope." he answered stroking her back, feeling the tension in Sarah's back begin to diminish. "When do you want to begin?" As soon as the question left his lips, he felt Sarah's body go rigid, preparing for war. A war he hoped to win.

"There's no sense in putting it off. Here or somewhere else?" she said stepping back, drawing her emotional boundaries.

"How about the library?" the Doctor said, smiling encouragingly while taking her hand in his and turning towards the door.

"The library it is." Sarah said, as she allowed him to lead the way.

As they walked through the doors and into the library, Sarah wondered how many other times they had performed this exact ritual. Only in the past it was generally at the end of one of their long and trying adventures, not the beginning of one. They both found this room was one that had a tendency to recharge their overwrought batteries. Now Sarah hoped this room would give her the strength she needed to see what the Doctor needed to see to get their daughter back.

All but lost in his own thoughts, the Doctor looked to Sarah to see her staring into the fire, steeling herself for what she knew was coming. "Ready?" he asked her simply.

Sarah turned to face him and quietly answered, "Yes."

The Doctor took Sarah's hand and led her to the long ottoman directly in front of the fire and indicated that they should sit. "All right, we've been here before. All you have to do is relax." he said watching Sarah. "Oh, and breathe, breathing is always good." he finished with a smile, bringing one to Sarah as she realized she'd been holding her breath. Reaching forward he kissed her forehead and placed both hands on her temples.

Suddenly Sarah found she was no longer in the Tardis' library but instead she was at her Aunt Lavinia's house in the guest bathroom. It was cold and she shivered. She briefly glanced in the mirror and wondered how someone could look so pale and yet so flushed at the same time. It didn't matter she told herself, she had to think of the baby and in spite of her circumstances and surroundings she was excited to hold her baby and begin the task of raising her daughter. She pulled the fuzzy pink bathrobe around herself tighter and opened the door. She looked to the bed where less than three minutes ago she had placed her daughter only to find it empty.

Sarah's mind raced. She went from feeling an exhausted bliss to sheer and utter panic in record time. Unsteady on her feet she launched herself off the bathroom door and headed for the wall across from her. From there she held onto the wall, willing it to hold her up and headed for the hallway. As she entered the hallway, she heard a rustling noise in the living room. She slid along the wall and reached the staircase. "Please help me Lord." she said softly as she gripped the railing, willing her tired legs to descend the staircase.

As she reached the bottom she noticed something that she never took into account before, a smell and a taste. It was a metal tang of sorts. What was that? It didn't matter, her objective was close now. The sound had come from the living room which was immediately in front of her. There were three beings standing there with their backs to her. No, not beings Sarah realized as she recognized the robes and headpieces. They were Time Lords. They had a slight glow around them, Sarah realized. Sarah had seen the intricate robes and headpieces in a book once in the Tardis library. She had asked the Doctor about it then and he had said the insignia and colors indicated that they were worn by the High Council of Gallifrey. The old wooden steps let out a squeak as she stepped of the last step and the group turned as one.

The man on the left was tall with a long narrow face and a very prominent nose. On the far right was a man slightly taller than his counterpart on the far left. He had thin lips and gave the appearance that the disapproving look on his face was one he wore often.

The man in the middle held Sarah's attention more than the other two. He was the one holding her newborn baby. He was a short squat of a man who was glaring harshly at her baby as he struggled to hold onto the thrashing infant.

Sarah staggered to the open door frame of the living room and yelled, "What are you doing?"

The Time Lord on the far left said, "Taking her where she belongs." The baby with obvious fear in her voice belted out a scream.

Before the last word had left the Time Lord's mouth Sarah had jumped forward towards the group but to no avail. They were gone. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Nothing was left behind with the exception of the metal tang, stronger now and the blanket that once had surrounded her newborn infant. Sarah collapsed to the floor.

Then as quickly as it began it was over and Sarah found herself in the Tardis' library again. But her mind and body were refusing to catch up. She could hear herself screaming a primal almost animalistic scream of pain and loss.

Seeing Sarah's heartbreak through her memories was one of the most difficult things the Doctor had ever done. But seeing it firsthand, here in the present was devastating. He would make them pay. When he found the ones that hurt her and their daughter, he would make them pay dearly. He scooped a struggling Sarah up from where she had retreated on the floor and placed her on a nearby couch. "Sarah?" he tried but she was incoherent and inconsolable. "Sarah…Sarah it's over. We're in the Tardis…the Tardis. Can you hear me?" Slowly he could see the recognition begin to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry that I had to put you through that." he said in earnest.

For her part, Sarah felt as if she had just lived through it all yet again. She could still feel the way the baby felt in her arms. She could still see her cherub face. But she had to remind herself that was over 36 years ago. She was no longer a baby, if she was even still alive. And with that thought Sarah broke down and cried anew. But this time a quiet lost cry.

The Doctor moved to her side in a second and held her. "Sarah, I want you to listen to me. There is hope. Do you hear me? There is hope." He kissed the top of her head as she raised it.

Did she hear him correctly? "You learned something?" she asked with a faith in him she wasn't sure existed anymore.

"Yes." His mind was already revved up to give her all the technical details behind his theories but looking into her eyes decided that this wasn't the time to go on one of his technobabble rants. Instead he explained as simply as he could, knowing she was close to her breaking point. "Let's start off with the smell and taste in the air. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, but I didn't really register it before today." Sarah replied quietly.

"That's because of me I'm afraid. I kind of turned up your senses so we wouldn't miss anything." the Doctor admitted solemnly.

"Does it mean anything? Is it a clue? Who took her and where…?" Sarah began as a floodgate of questions started to pour forth.

"Hold on, I'm still working on it." He could see disappointment creep over Sarah's face. "One thing at a time. First off the metallic tang is a teleport exchange. And that screams Sontarans." The Doctor was on his feet throwing his hands in the air and pacing. "Second there was a subtle glow around them and not just the group but around each individual. Did you see it?" he asked stopping in front of Sarah.

"I did this time. Why was there a glow around each Time Lord?"

"Not each Time Lord, around each individual wanting you to believe they were Time Lords. And third, the insignia on their robes."

"What about it?" Sarah asked confused. To her they looked exactly like the symbols she'd seen in a picture in the book.

"The symbols on the Time Lords robes, should have been the seals of the chapters that each of them belonged to." the Doctor said as he continued to pace.

"But they weren't."

"No, they weren't. The three that they were pretending to be weren't from the same chapter. The one on the far left was supposed to be Hedin he was a friend who would never do this. The one in the middle was supposed to be Engin. Still not sure if I would call him a friend, sent me into the Matrix once. Anyway…the one on the right was pretending to be Lord Gomer, more of an acquaintance than a friend."

"If they were pretending to be the Time Lords you said, how would I know what those particular Time Lords look like?" Sarah asked, her investigative mind coming back into focus.

"The same way you knew that it was a Gallifreyan symbol on the robes. You saw that one particular symbol as well as a picture of them in a book." He reached over to a nearby table and picked up a book that had been discarded long ago. He opened the book and gave it to Sarah.

On the left page was a picture of a single Gallifreyan robe and headpiece with the exact symbol Sarah had seen at her aunts so long ago. On the right page was a picture of three men from the shoulders up. It was the same three men that had taken her daughter. "So what are you saying? They read my mind to come up with this?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Sarah let me try to explain. During the pregnancy did you ever worry that the Time Lords might try and take the baby if they found out about it?"

Yes, but…" Sarah started only to be interrupted.

"That's why they appeared as Time Lords. It would have been all the same if you had been worried that the Cybermen or the Daleks would have taken the baby as soon as it was born." Seeing her trying to follow along and knowing after everything she went through she needed to rest he decided to cut to the chase. "They read your mind. Whatever you expected to be there was what you would have seen."

"But why didn't they just appear as themselves. It's not as if I had the ability to go off after them." Sarah was trying to keep up but found she was exhausted.

"They weren't taking any chance that you might someday run into me. By telling me that the Time Lords took our daughter they figured that was that. There was no way that I could get her back. What they didn't figure was that between your eye for details and my ability to be there as you remembered it, that we would figure it out."

"But why, why would they take our daughter?" Sarah asked with the smallest of a hitch in her voice. She'd had run-ins with the Sontarans herself but it seemed so farfetched to think they'd go after her child in particular.

"You know the Sontarans have always had it out for me. But what you don't know is that they weren't allowed to fight in the Time War. The Time Lords decided they were too unpredictable. You'd never knew one minute to the next whose side they were fighting on. That didn't go over well at all. They live for war and we had the biggest and they weren't allowed to fight in it. There have been countless other times I've defeated them. But very recently I had a run-in with one Sontaran in particular, a General Ploket. He went to great strides to try to eliminate me. Come on," he said reaching for Sarah's hand as he led her out of the library, "I'll tell you why I think he might be involved and what happened when I met him and then you can get some much needed rest."

Sarah began to stop and open her mouth but the Doctor stopped in mid stride and said, "Don't even tell me you're not emotionally and physically exhausted. I know better. Remember, I've been in that beautiful head of yours." he finished with a smile, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"All right, I'll go along with it this time." Then said under her breath, "Only because you're right."

The Doctor pretended not to hear as he walked her to her bedroom. "So, ready for a story?"

"Sure. What's it about?"

"This is the story of two realities, two Doctors, one Master and two Tardis' full of companions." And with that he began his explanation of his last adventure and meeting General Ploket and the Master as well as another Doctor and 'his' Sarah Jane Smith.

Morning arrived quickly in the Tardis with a baby on board. Sarah and the Doctor arose for the baby's six AM feeding. With the euphoria of the wedding still fresh and the discovery of their new housemate they were still going on pure adrenaline. They both had attended the baby's multiple nighttime feedings with joy. Now that morning had arrived however it was clear to both that they had a problem. They needed to find where this baby belonged. Unfortunately the Doctor thought, the baby appeared to be theirs. But how?

As he watched Sarah rock the baby in its newfound nursery an idea occurred to him. The romper, the pink romper. In all the hullaballoo that came with her arrival he had forgotten about the one piece of evidence she came with. Well, her arrival wasn't the only thing that shut down his ever logical mind. He also had his mind as it ever was on Sarah, Sarah and their wedding night. Their wedding night in spite of everything had turned out rather perfect he thought, if he did say so himself.

"What?" Sarah asked blushing as she watched her new husband's face. He had gone from his usual trying to figure everything out look to a look that she could only guess was a review of last night's activities. And from the smile on his face, it wasn't the part of last night when they fed the baby.

"I was just…never mind what I was just." he started and then cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I'm going to analyze that outfit we found her in last night. That is if you're okay with her." He smiled at the perfect picture the pair made.

"Yes, we're fine. Aren't we little one?" Sarah said as she lifted the baby to her shoulder to burp her. "Go on, I know you're anxious to figure this out. We'll be in soon. Well, one of us will anyway. I think she'll go down for a nap after this."

"See you soon then," he said as he started to leave and then popped his head back around the door frame and finished, "wife."

"I love you too husband." Sarah said with a smile prompting the Doctor to come back in and kiss her gently before turning to go.

Sarah carefully laid the baby in her arms and told her, "What are we going to do with him?" The baby looked up at her and cooed. "You're right; we'll have to keep him."

The Doctor entered the Tardis' infirmary and walked over to the scanner where he had left the baby's pink outfit. He picked it up and looked at it. It looked no different to him than any other piece of clothing. However, putting it to his nose he detected a metallic tang. Raising his eyebrows, he ran his Sonic Screwdriver over the outfit and said one word aloud, "Teleport."

Walking in the infirmary carrying a baby monitor, Sarah asked, "Teleport?" When she didn't get a response she walked up behind the Doctor and tapped him on the shoulder and repeated again, "Teleport?"

He turned around with a look of confusion on his face. "Sorry Sarah, I didn't hear you come in. What?"

"I said, for the third time, teleport. What do you mean and what are you talking about?" she answered, realizing that she could probably do with a nap herself before she allowed the tetchiness that was trying to overtake her to seep into her voice.

"Smell this." the Doctor said placing the pink romper under Sarah's nose. "What do you smell?"

"Fabric softener and…" she said as she smelled and then could smell something else. Something she couldn't quite place but something that definitely shouldn't be on an article of a baby's clothing. "There's something else. What is that?" Sarah wrinkled up her nose and rubbed her hand back and forth across her nose in an attempt to rid herself of the smell.

"It's the smell of teleportation. She was teleported here. And if I know my smells and I do, she was transported here by the Sontarans."

"The Sontarans? Why would the Sontarans teleport a baby, a baby with our DNA inside Unit?" Sarah asked waving her arms in the air.

The Doctor could see that Sarah was getting aggravated and he couldn't blame her. "Listen," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the door, "why don't you go take a nap before the baby wakes up and I'll do some investigating that only I can do?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sarah looked up into his shining blue eyes.

"Never, and I mean never ever." he said as he stopped and turned her around gently cupping her chin in his hands. "I just need to do a more thorough scan that's going to take several hours and unfortunately for me," he stopped and pointed to himself, "there's nothing at this very minute for you to do."

"Why is that unfortunate for you?" Sarah asked with a tired smile on her face.

"Because this is supposed to be our honeymoon and we're not going to be together every second of it. If you can call staying at Unit with a baby and investigating how we acquired the said baby that is." he finished with a frown.

"Don't worry about our honeymoon." she began as she looked up into the Doctor's face with what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "What are you always saying? Time is relative. We have the rest of our lives for a honeymoon. Besides, when have we ever passed up a chance to solve a mystery? And this is one sweet little precious mystery sleeping in the nursery. You're right; this is something only you and the Tardis can do. So I'm going to do something I can do and take a nap before the little princess wakes up. I love you!" she said and pulled him down by his scarf to give him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too my Sarah!" he said as he nuzzled into her hair inhaling the sweet scent of her hair before giving the top of her head a kiss.

Sarah turned back one last time and smiled at the Doctor. 'How did I ever get so lucky', she thought and left the infirmary?

The Doctor turned around with a smile on his face thinking the exact same thoughts. "Now, back to you." he said to the romper he'd left lying on the scanner. He spread it out a bit more carefully then went to the controls and entered a few new variables he hadn't thought to enter before and started the scan. As he stood staring at the scanner the phone in his pants pocket rang. He pulled it out and said, "Hello?"

"Doctor," the Brigadier began, "do you still have your little guest?"

"Yes, we do."

"Any idea where she came from yet?" he asked in a matter of fact way.

"Yes and no." the Doctor said smiling. He knew the Brigadier wanted more but decided since he had time to kill he'd make the Brigadier drag it out of him.

"Doctor I realize this is just another problem for you to solve and just another everyday occurrence. However with the Averians and the Master just weeks behind us, I was hoping the Earth as well as Unit could have just a small amount of downtime. Time where we weren't invaded!" he finished getting louder as the conversation went on. Realizing it wasn't exactly the Doctor's fault he began again, quieter this time, "If we have aliens popping in and out of our base Doctor, who are they and when can we expect them again? We need to secure the base. I realize this is officially your honeymoon Doctor, but you 'are' still Unit's scientific advisor and I need some answers." The Brigadier slammed his hand down on his desk.

'It sounds like everyone could do with a nap', the Doctor thought. "My dear Brigadier, the Earth is not under attack. As far as aliens sneaking onto the base, I don't think that will be happening again. I believe that whoever brought the baby was here to simply drop her off, if they even set foot here at all. I don't believe they'll be coming back again. My preliminary investigation of the baby's romper indicates she was brought here by teleport. A teleport used by the Sontarans. I'm attempting to do a more thorough scan of the garment now and see if I can pick up a specific signature to a specific Sontaran." the Doctor said scratching his head of unruly curls.

"But Doctor you said the Sontarans are a clone race. Doesn't that mean they're all identical?" the Brigadier asked confused.

"Normally, yes. But I've discovered a few have been doing some genetic, shall we say improvements on themselves. The Sontaran High Command scientists have been hiring a few disreputable doctors to find ways to bring genetically modified Sontarans into the world the old fashioned way. They feel that by doing this the new Sontaran offspring can be raised with a superior set of ideals. They are trained in subterfuge and war in a more intense way than any Sontaran before." He blew out a breath and started again, "Let's not forget what that despicable Shable did to Sarah. That was a Sontaran that she was carrying!" He looked down, grateful that the Brigadier couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He would never forgive or forget all that was done to Sarah and all of his friends.

The Brigadier didn't need to see the Doctor to know his old friend was beyond upset at what was done to Sarah. As bad as he and the others had it on that hellish planet, Sarah had suffered the most. "Doctor," the Brigadier started more gently this time, "if you say we have nothing to worry about, then that's good enough for me. Now, is there anything any of us can do to help you and Sarah?"

The Doctor smiled. Sarah was right, they had wonderful friends. "Thank you Alistair but right now there's nothing any of us can do till this scan finishes. I'll let you know the results as soon as I can. Is there anything else?"

"No Doctor, I think what you're dealing with is quite enough right now. I will be in my office all day." the Brigadier finished with a smile, quite content now that he didn't have to put the base on alert.

"I'll talk to you later then. Goodbye Brigadier." he said and hit the end button on the phone. "He worries too much." he said to himself as he shook his head. After all it was just a baby. How much trouble could that cause?

Author's Note: 8 chapters to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I would also like to give a special thank you to review 'Hello'. I appreciate the encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Sarah was asleep, the Doctor now in his ninth regeneration headed to the library. He couldn't believe all of the time, to say nothing of all of the joy of raising his daughter with Sarah that so many had cost him. First to blame was the Time Lords for taking Sarah away from him. Did they know she was pregnant? It would be just like them. Then there were those who he believed to be behind this, the Sontarans. He sat down in one of the high backed leather chairs and closed his eyes. He had to find their child, for both their sakes. Behind his eyelids he ran everything he had witnessed through Sarah's memories as if he were watching a movie. On the second run-through he saw something different, actually two somethings.

First when the baby struggled, the supposed Time Lord in the center pretending to be Engin had lifted his arm in an attempt to hold on to the struggling infant. That's when he saw it. A blue band, a blue band that he recognized as a psychomorph device. They were first developed by the Rutans. So they must have stolen one from a dead Rutan. This one must have malfunctioned because when the wearer's life function ceased, the device was supposed to self-destruct. So it 'was' the Sontarans. Now he needed to find a certain General Ploket or better yet one of his old friends that was now an enemy. That would be difficult to do since the Sontarans stuck together like cement. But still…there were a few of the experimental birthers out there. Then there was the second thing he saw. That pink baby blanket they dropped, there might be some decent evidence still on that. Would Sarah have kept that? Did she own anything anymore? She certainly didn't have any possessions when he found her.

There was only one way to find out, he told himself as he left the library and was heading towards Sarah's room without even thinking about it. He softly knocked on the door. "Sarah, are you awake?" he called.

"Come in." Sarah replied.

He opened the door to find her sitting at the vanity staring into the mirror.

"You know I can't remember the last time I looked into a mirror for any other reason than to be sure I didn't have dirt on my face." she said soberly.

"You look exactly the same as last time I saw you." he said with a smile.

"If I were any other woman that would be a compliment, it would be a lie but a compliment nonetheless. But I'm not any other woman and staying the same has cost me. It cost me dearly. Everyone I loved is dead or just gone." She let that last thought hang between them.

"Not everyone is gone. Or are you talking about the old me?" he asked taken aback. He knew that she realized all his regenerations were him. But the pair had certainly bonded during that particular regeneration.

"I know that the fourth you is still in there. I know they're all you!" she said louder than she planned with frustration. "It's just that my mind has an image of this me." Sarah pointed at herself in the mirror. "I know you won't understand." she said bowing her head.

"Try me." he said crossing the floor and stooping down so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I have a picture of all of us. The you with the curly hair, the Brigadier in his uniform and hat, Harry in his navy blazer and Benton running around doing errands for the Brigadier and trying to look busy." she finished with a slight smile. "When I see this me," she pointed at her face, "my brain sometimes has trouble reconciling that they're all gone and not simply waiting for me to make an appearance and beg for a pass to get into somewhere I shouldn't really be. I miss them all, so very much. After you left they tried to close ranks about me. They tried to protect me. But after I started showing I cut myself off from them one by one. I told myself the baby and I had nothing to fear from them. They were as close to a family as I had ever had. Still I couldn't be sure someone wouldn't accidentally let something slip. But then she was gone. I never told them…about her anyway."

"Because of my new extended life cycle I had to tell them about that. As I said before, they helped me as long as they could. And now I sit here in front of a mirror that I sat in front of decades ago looking just the same as I did years ago. In the closet hang clothes I left here over thirty years ago. It's so easy to pretend that it's 1975 again. But like everything else, it's all changed. They're gone and she's gone." she finished her voice cracking.

"They are gone and for that I'm sorry. But I am so grateful that I'm here in this Tardis right now looking into your beautiful eyes staring back at me from that lovely face. And as far as our daughter is concerned, we 'will' get her back." he said with an air of authority.

"You sound so positive this time. What's changed?" Sarah asked as a small amount of hope brightened her thoughts.

"I know this is asking a lot of you but…" he started.

"But what else is new?" she interrupted.

He smiled and continued, "Is there any way whatsoever that you still have that pink baby blanket the Sontarans dropped when they took the baby? If I had it, it could help me track her."

Sarah face brightened considerably. "Yes I have it. I keep it in a plastic zippered bag to keep it safe."

"Where is it?" the Doctor asked already heading towards the door.

"It's deep in the woods. I keep my bag hidden in a small hollow behind a boulder on the side of a hill." Sarah explained as she walked past the Doctor heading for the door.

The pair didn't stop until they were outside. It was a damp yet crisp night with a full Moon. The Doctor turned to Sarah and said, "If you want we can hop back in the Tardis and I can 'advance' us to morning."

"That's not necessary. I know these woods like the back of my hand. I've been living in them for a little over a year. When I'm discovered I have to move camp, but it's a large park so I've been lucky here."

The Doctor frowned as he followed Sarah. They headed up over a small ridge. Once they reached the top, there was a large valley below. As the pair carefully picked their way down the rocky hillside the Doctor heard something crashing through the brush about a hundred feet to their left. He grabbed at Sarah's arm and warned, "Wait, I heard something."

"It's just a mountain lion." Sarah replied continuing on.

"Just a mountain lion?" the Doctor replied incredulously.

"She's seen me before. She knows I won't approach her and threaten her family. See, there she goes, watch." Sarah replied pointing in the direction the Doctor heard the sound coming from.

The Doctor looked in the direction Sarah pointed and could see a muscular mountain lion leading two smaller lions down the hillside. They were beautiful and even though he knew Sarah wasn't alone out here, it disturbed him to no end to think she had to live with wildlife. Wildlife that on a whim could easily kill her, whether she believed it or not. "All the same let's hurry and get your things and get back to the Tardis." he said with as much urgency as he could pack into his voice. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, my tent is just behind that outcropping of trees and the bag is behind a large boulder about twenty feet away." Sarah replied picking up her pace. Even though she knew this piece of land quite well she also knew she shouldn't be running around in the night. She wished she had her flashlight. After walking another ten minutes they reached her tent. Sarah started to take the tent down but the Doctor stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he said as he lightly touched her arm to get her attention.

"Packing my things." she replied.

"You don't need a tent." he said meeting her eyes in the moonlight.

"I might." Sarah replied softly, looking almost guilty.

"I can guarantee you won't." the Doctor said with conviction.

"But if we don't find her…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We will find her. And even if we didn't, which we will, you will 'never' have to live like this again."

How could she tell him that she didn't trust that he could ever find their daughter? He seemed so sure. That was the problem, he 'always' did. But she had been burned before. It may not have been his fault but that didn't change the fact that other than the man standing before her now…she had no one. This Doctor was so self-assured and so confident that he would find their baby. Trust him? She decided to throw caution to the wind one last time. One last time, she would trust him. "All right." she replied, pulling a long piece of metal with a hook on one end from the tent.

"What's that for?" the Doctor questioned.

"I have no desire to be bitten by a snake or anything else tonight. The nooks and crannies are home to a great many things in the woods. I'll just use this to hook my bag and pull it out." she explained.

The Doctor backed up and raised his hands in surrender as he watched Sarah use the metal rod to pull out a medium size dark colored bag.

Sarah used her foot and kicked the bag around so that she could examine it in the moonlight. "Just to be sure there's nothing deadly still hanging on." she said with a nervous smile. Once she was satisfied, she picked it up.

"Is this all you have?" the Doctor asked in amazement. Sarah had left more than this behind in just one of the drawers in her room in the Tardis.

"It's all I really need." she replied. She was grateful for the darkness. She was sure she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Here, I'll carry it. You lead the way out of this valley." the Doctor said taking the bag from her.

"Fine, let's go. The sooner we get back the sooner we can find our daughter." Sarah replied with determination taking the lead.

Sarah and the baby were out for a walk. She had dressed the baby warmly and was walking outside with her. Sarah thought getting out of the Tardis and walking around a bit might soothe the baby as well as calm her own mind. What if the Doctor couldn't find a way to return the child? She was a beautiful and well behaved baby, but a baby nonetheless. She wasn't sure she was ready for a child yet. Before she could further her line of thought any further she heard something rattling coming closer around the corner. Stopping and holding the baby protectively against her chest she relaxed as she identified the sound. It was Sergeant Benton.

"Hello Miss." Benton said as he pushed the baby carriage ahead of him. "I hope you don't mind but I knew my sister had one of these sitting in the garage gathering dust and I knew you could probably use it. I cleaned it up like new but if you don't need it…" he said trailing off.

"Oh Sergeant, it's beautiful. It's perfect, how did you know we needed it?" Sarah gushed.

"My sister has five kids and she swears there won't be a sixth and in every case she has used one of these. After her fourth she wore the last pram out so she only used this for her last one." he finished and then scratching his head added, "At least I hope it was her last. Her kids are a powerful group. Not a quiet one in the bunch. Not like the one you're holding now." Benton smiled at the contented child in Sarah's arms.

"Well Sergeant, I'll take very good care of this. Tell your sister how much I appreciate being allowed to borrow this. Hopefully we won't need to borrow it long." Sarah gushed as she laid the child down on the soft mattress in the cushy pram. Smiling first at the infant and then at Benton she asked, "Have you seen the Doctor? He's not in the Tardis."

"Yes Miss. He's in the Brig's office. He said if I ran into you to tell you to join him there. I'll walk you there." he said, smiling at Sarah.

"So, how's it going with Stacy?" Sarah asked slyly.

"So far, so good. We're going out tonight. Thought I might try the Olive Pit. After all it worked well for the two of you. Maybe Guido puts something magical in the food." Benton suggested.

"I don't think the food's magical, it's great food just not magical. I think Stacy really likes you." Sarah added.

"Why do you say that?" Benton was blushing now. He always blushed around women, especially one as beautiful inside and out as Sarah.

"I saw the way she was looking at you. If it's not love, it's the most intense case of severe like I've ever seen." Sarah laughed remembering the wedding. It was hard to believe it was only yesterday. So much had transpired in such a short time she thought as she looked down into the pram and gazed at the baby's sweet face.

As they entered the Brigadier's office Sergeant Benton opened the door to the outer office. As they entered, the Brigadier's secretary jumped from her desk to see the baby. "Oh how beautiful." she gushed. "Can I hold her?"

"I'd really love to let you but she won't let anyone other than the Doctor or myself hold her."

"Trust me; this one has quite a set of lungs. My ear's still ringing from her serenade last night." Benton supplied.

"I understand. They're in the office. They said to send you in when you arrived." she replied smiling. "By the way, your wedding was wonderful. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming. We were honored that you came. See you soon." Sarah replied as Benton held the door open for her.

"Ah, there they are." The Doctor stood when he heard Sarah talking. "What have we here?" the Doctor asked gesturing at the carriage.

"A loan from the good Sergeant's sister." Sarah replied as she pushed the pram in the room out of the way.

"Thank you Benton. We're very grateful. And how are you doing?" he asked as he reached into the pram and the baby caught his finger. "You're not causing my new bride any trouble are you?"

"She's been the perfect little angel." Sarah answered.

"You're both naturals." the Brigadier stated, watching the pair fuss over the baby.

Sarah frowned slightly. "Well, before we get any more settled into this situation, did you find out anything from the scan?"

"The Brigadier and I were just discussing that. The romper had Void stuff on it. It wasn't saturated with it, but on it all the same." he said with a smile.

"Just exactly what is Void stuff?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Void stuff is background radiation. Background radiation that can only be picked up by traveling from one reality to the other."

"Radiation?" Sarah asked with a panic in her voice as she reached out and patted the baby to reassure herself that the baby was alive and healthy.

"It's harmless radiation. There's absolutely nothing wrong with her." the Doctor said as he reached over and placed his hand on top of Sarah's.

"So you know where she belongs?" the Brigadier asked, then added, "You can take her home." To him it was as simple as that.

The Doctor answered the Brigadier as if he were answering a child. "My dear Brigadier, do you have any idea how many thousand or even million realities there are out there? I mean really sometimes…"

"I just thought that maybe there might be some sort of marker on all those fancy readings you recited to me before Miss. Smith joined us." the Brigadier defended.

"Brigadier, you…" the Doctor stopped in mid-sentence. Looking at first the Brigadier and then at Sarah he said, "You know if I adapt the chronometer to allow for the reading from the…it just might work. Brigadier you're a genius! Well maybe not a genius but very intuitive all the same. I'm very impressed!" he gushed with an ear to ear smile on his face. "I have to get back to my readings." He kissed Sarah and headed for the door.

Before Sarah could even react he stuck his head back in the door. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, just doing some calculations. You can take your time with the baby. See you at dinner." And with that he disappeared.

"So Miss. Smith. Or is it Mrs. Smith?" the Brigadier asked Sarah.

"Sarah Jane would be fine Brigadier." Sarah said distractedly as she gazed back at the door.

"All right Sarah Jane would you and the baby do me the honor of having lunch with me?" He knew the Doctor and he knew the way he barricaded himself in the Tardis when there were calculation to be made. He didn't want Sarah to be hurt by his distraction to detail. Besides, he found Sarah good company.

"I would be honored Brigadier. I'm glad I brought a bottle." Sarah replied as she pulled one from the diaper bag.

"I'm sure we can get that warmed in the Officer's Mess. I do have a little pull there you know." The Brigadier smiled as he walked around the desk and stood behind Sarah and peered at the baby over her shoulder. "She is quite lovely."

"Yes she is." Sarah agreed.

"Benton do you plan on standing there gawking or will you be opening the door?" he asked looking at Benton with annoyance.

"Opening the door Sir." Benton replied, immediately standing at attention while managing to look embarrassed.

After Sarah pushed the carriage through the door and they were beyond the office the Brigadier confided, "It's good to put the fear of God into Benton on occasion. If I didn't he'd think something was wrong."

"If you say so Brigadier. Though I believe that everyone here would walk through fire for you whether you put the fear of God in them or not. They all love and respect you." Sarah smiled up at the Brigadier.

"That's good of you to say Miss…Sarah Jane." he stumbled. Of course if truth be known, they would do the same for her if she only realized. The entire base had grown to love and accept this extraordinary woman as well as her new husband. The pair continued down the long hallway.

Once the ninth Doctor and Sarah reached their Tardis the pair headed for the Doctor's lab deep inside the time ship. "I don't remember this area." Sarah commented as they continued deeper into the ship.

"Before the Time War she had to be paired down a bit." Noticing Sarah's confused look he continued, "The Time Lords refitted her, so to speak. While she is infinite in a way, every room uses power. That same power was needed for her shields. So to make a long story short, some rooms were ejected and some rooms were moved all in the name of efficiency. Here we are."

The pair entered the lab. Sarah wondered if the all the Doctor's regenerations were as messy as she remembered his fourth. Looking around she decided that if not all were, this version of him definitely was. There were stacks upon stacks of paper everywhere. Stacks of crates were covering three of the walls and from what she could see the crates were filled with parts, which she could only hazard a guess to their purpose. In the center of the room was a very large stainless steel table which was covered in stacks of papers. Before Sarah could comment on the disarray, the Doctor stretched his arm straight out at one end of the table and in one quick move ran it from one end of the table to the other. Everything that had been on the table was now fluttering to the floor. "Well, that's one way to clear the table." Sarah commented.

The Doctor placed Sarah's muddied bag on the table. "You get the blanket and I'll get the scanner." the Doctor said as he headed toward the back of the room.

Sarah watched him haul crate after crate away from a table that was hidden behind several stacks of crates. She unzipped the bag and moved several articles of clothes away from the bottom of the bag. She pulled out a clear plastic zippered bag through which a pink blanket could be easily seen. She removed it with the respect one might give a holy object. In Sarah's eyes that's exactly what it was. It was all she had left of her baby, the only concrete thing she had left that was once attached to her child. When she closed her eyes she could still imagine her baby wrapped up in it. She always knew it was in her bag though she rarely pulled it out. It was just too painful.

As the Doctor approached the table, his arms laden with the scanner he watched Sarah. He could clearly see the pain in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall. But he knew she would be embarrassed if he reacted to her pain, so he began in what he hoped was a cheerful voice, "Great, you found it." He set the scanner on the table and adjusted some settings on it. Turning to Sarah, he saw her gingerly unzip the bag and put her nose inside the bag and inhale. He cleared his throat and Sarah looked up. "Can I?" he asked with his hand extended.

"Of course." Sarah replied as she removed the blanket and handed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor carefully spread the blanket on the table. Pulling a jewelers' lens from his pocket he placed it in his left eye and began his meticulous examination of the blanket. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for. It was a tiny bit of organic matter. Reaching into a drawer he pulled out the smallest pair of tweezers Sarah had ever seen. "What is it? What have you found?"

The Doctor turned to face her holding something so small in the tweezers that Sarah couldn't see it. "A miracle." he said with an ear to ear grin. "Do you know how amazing this is? Not only that you had the forethought to put it in an enclosed bag but after all that you've been through, that you held on to it. It's fantastic!"

"I'm glad that you're so happy but you still haven't answered my question. What is it?" Sarah asked. His enthusiasm was bringing hope to her heart.

"It" he started as he held it high, "is a remnant of our daughter's umbilical cord. On it is the most minuscule drop of blood on it."

"But it's so small. Surely you can't get anything from that." Sarah said incredulously.

"If I were human and had human DNA profiling tools at my disposal, you would be right. But I'm a Time Lord with tools at my disposal that the human race for even the next thousand years will only dream of. And for me, this is enough. Now to put this into the scanner and set up a profile." he said as he placed the diminutive sample in the indentation of the scanner. He adjusted a few dials and turned it on. "Okay, one down and one to go. Now we need our second miracle." With that he turned and walked to the other end of the room and began removing more crates.

"What do you mean a second miracle?" Sarah asked skeptically. She wasn't sure what he could do with the sample but he seemed so happy. She was amazed he could use something so small to find their daughter. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd pulled off a miracle using very little.

"Well…" he said as he shifted yet another pile of crates, revealing a cart that was about five foot long. On it was an enclosed metal box that ran the entire length of the table. On the front was a touchscreen. The Doctor pulled it across the floor to stand in the center of the room. "First we press this." he said as he pressed a button and the touchscreen lit up with symbols in Gallifreyan. He typed in a few more commands and a drawer slid out of the front on the bottom of the cabinet. "We place this in here." he said as he carefully picked up the blanket and spread it out on the drawer. "Then I touch this." He touched another button and the blanket slid into the cabinet, now fully enclosed. "Now we just need to tell it to run an extensive scan and with any luck we'll have our second miracle." He smacked his hands together.

"Once again, what do you mean a second miracle? What are you looking for?" Sarah asked, clearly getting frustrated.

"Sorry, thought I told you." The look on Sarah's face and the way she stood in front of him defiantly with her hands on her hips told him that he hadn't. "I'm hoping that there will be trace elements of our thieves' DNA and possibly some hint as to where they come from."

"Isn't that a lot to ask from a thirty six year old blanket?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"Normally I would say yes. But I'm blessed by your foresight. You put this in that zippered bag how soon after they took her?" he asked as he took her by the shoulders.

"Probably within ten minutes. I was so distraught; I didn't even remember doing it or why I was doing it." Sarah admitted as she stared up at the Doctor.

"That's part of why I've always loved you. No matter how scared you are there's still a part of your mind that does the smart thing. This time the investigative journalist part of your mind told you to preserve the evidence. That's what you did. You may not have known at the time why you did it, but you did it all the same. You always amazed me when we traveled together. It didn't matter how terrified you were, you always looked for the underlying cause and did what you could to help. Always looking for clues and solutions, listening to everyone's problems and figuring out a way to help them and that's what you did that day. While you mourned for your loss, you did what needed to be done. You gave us the evidence to help us locate our daughter."

The Doctor pulled Sarah close and wrapped her in his arms. This was just like he remembered it. It always felt so right. He remembered being in his third body, holding her after a particularly trying adventure early on. He knew he was falling for her then. He told himself it was wrong and he fought it. But in the end she wound her way into his hearts. He also remembered what it felt like when she was gone, when they took her away. He swore he could actually feel his hearts breaking. Never again would he let someone traveling with him in. He came close with Rose, but in the end she wasn't Sarah. Now he was given a second chance to reunite a family he never knew he had. He would heal both their hearts.

Sarah remembered this, being held in his arms. She always felt so safe and today was no different. "How long will the scan take?" she asked into the Doctor's chest.

"Several hours, let's go get some rest." he said as he pulled her back to look in her eyes.

Sarah looked at the scanner uncertainly. "Are you sure we should leave it alone?"

The Doctor knew she was referring to the blanket as much as the scanner. She'd held onto it for so long. It was her only link to their baby and it would be hard for her to leave it behind. "The scanner won't damage the blanket in any way and there's absolutely nothing we can do to hasten the process along. Besides standing here waiting for time to pass will drive us crazy."

"I'm not sure I can sleep." Sarah said, looking back at the scanner again.

"Let's change into something comfortable and sit in the library. We'll read and watch the fire and…"

"Wait on time to pass." Sarah finished.

"All right, that too." the Doctor added as he slipped an arm around Sarah's waist as he led her down the hallway.

The trip to their individual bedroom doors had been a silent one, each lost in their own thoughts. Above all the Doctor knew he simply had to find their daughter; he couldn't let either their daughter or Sarah down. He'd unknowingly let her down too many times in the past and he decided he would do his best not to let her down again. They both looked up, realizing they'd reached their bedroom doors.

"So…" they both said at once.

Reaching out the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders. "Go get comfortable and I'll do the same. I've been thinking, how do you feel about a movie instead of the library? Maybe a movie will get our minds off of everything. What do you say?" he finished with

a smile.

"Sure. Is the entertainment room in the same spot?" she asked with a smile.

"Same spot, two doors from the library." he answered.

"Okay, see you soon." Sarah said then abruptly reached forward on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him on the lips before turning, going into her room and rapidly closing the door.

The Doctor stood alone in the hallway still staring at Sarah's closed door stunned. Maybe she was starting to believe in him again. Even if the scan was able to give him the information he needed it would take time to find their daughter. He hoped she would have the patience to get through this. Patience was not one of their strengths. But tonight was about relaxing and getting Sarah's mind off waiting for the scan results. Tonight they would relax because tomorrow may be the beginning of the fight of their lives, he thought as he entered his bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later they both met in the hallway, having left their perspective rooms at the same time. 'We're still on the same wavelength', they each privately thought. "So what do you want to see?" the Doctor asked Sarah as they walked side by side down the hall. Was it his imagination or did something change after they separated? Suddenly it seemed awkward between them.

For Sarah it was one part embarrassment for the kiss she'd at the last minute decided to give the Doctor and one part discomfort. She knew how to behave with his previous incarnation. But this one, where to begin? She knew it was still him but she also remembered how very different his third self had been from his fourth. "Listen," she began, "about that kiss…" She decided she may as well let him off the hook. "If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She looked down as she walked.

The Doctor stopped and waited on Sarah to notice. When she did, she looked so downtrodden that he thought she might cry. "First, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. And second, what do you mean it won't happen again?" he said as he pooched his bottom lip out and then unable to carry the charade off any longer turned his pout into a big smile.

"I just thought that this new you may not be the type that likes outward displays of affection." Sarah said as she walked back to stand beside him, feeling the need to close the distance both figuratively and physically. "I haven't been around this you enough to know what you…" she trailed off.

"True every regeneration has its own…challenges. And while I may not like the average person to kiss me full on the lips," he began as he looked at Sarah with a look that Sarah could only call conceit, "I do happen to like it when you kiss me." He reached forward and took her hands in his. "I like everything you do. I always have and I always will. No matter what body I happen to occupy at the time. You've had me wrapped around your little finger whether you knew it or not, since our first trip together."

Sarah blushed. Her previous Doctors were rarely so honest when it came to their emotions. "All right then I take back the apology. Let's forget I said anything." Sarah said as she threaded the fingers of her right hand through his left. "So what do you want to see? Wait, let me guess. You want to see the original Indiana Jones trilogy so that you can poke holes in the plot and tell me in intricate detail how they got it all wrong." Sarah smiled up into his face.

Now it was her turn to feel superior. No matter what incarnation he happened to be in, he loved to point out each and every error he thought they had gotten wrong in every movie they ever saw. The Indiana Jones trilogy was one he considered the worst. She remembered one such tirade about the fact that they conveniently left out the part where it was actually a particular alien race that showed them how to build the pyramids in the first place. She had long forgotten what specific race it was.

"Can I help it if they blatantly skipped over the real details? If they'd told the story with just a small part of it right, such as mentioning the Purlarians and how they taught the human race how to build the pyramids, it wouldn't be a total disaster. And if they'd even glossed over the fact that…"

Before he could say any more, Sarah took two fingers and placed them against his lips. "Let's save something for the movies, okay?"

"Whatever you say." the Doctor said before reaching down and claiming his own unexpected kiss. Before either could say anything to make this particular kiss uncomfortable the Doctor led Sarah further into the Tardis and into the entertainment room.

Some six hours, four servings of popcorn, a large pizza, two packages of candy and over a gallon of soda later, the credits of the last movie were rolling. The Doctor and Sarah had long since fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The stress of the day and exhaustion from the Doctor's extensive commentary on all the films had claimed them both. They were stretched out on one of the Tardis' plush sofas. Sarah's head was across the Doctor's chest and his arms were cradling her body. The Doctor briefly woke up confused before looking down. It wasn't a dream he thought, and smiled before closing his eyes. For the first time in a long time, each would have a deep and peaceful sleep.

Author's Note: Seven chapters to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor woke with one thing on his mind, the scan. As he carefully tried to untangle his body from Sarah's, she awoke. "Good morning Doctor." she said, wiping the remnants of sleep from her eyes. "Do you think the scan has finished?" she asked as she swung her legs to the floor and climbed to her feet.

"Yea, I believe it probably has." the Doctor replied also climbing to his feet. Then without another word, he left the room in search of the readings. Shrugging her shoulders, Sarah followed him in silence to the lab.

As she entered the door, she found the Doctor already lost in thought as he read over the report that had apparently printed out as they slept. "Well, tell me there's good news." Sarah said determinedly with her hands on her hips, as she steeled herself for bad news.

Turning to face her, the Doctor looked glum. "It was definitely the Sontarans. The one that held her had a distinct DNA pattern. So…from everything I've been able to find out, it leads me to believe this Sontaran was one of the experimental birthers I told you about."

"So that's good, right?" Sarah asked, and when the Doctor bowed his head she continued, "Well, isn't it? The sample has to have a unique identifier, doesn't it?"

"Yes it has a unique identifier, but it's not as if I have a database of every Sontaran and where each and every one is." he said, aggravated by his own lack of control over the situation. He looked at Sarah and could see the disappointment in her eyes. He paced back and forth several times. "We're going to go to Victorian England, 1852 to be exact." he suddenly exclaimed as he decided to check with the only Sontaran he knew that could possible help him. He reached for Sarah's hand as he passed her and pulled her to the door. They walked in companionable silence on the trip to the console room.

When they reached the console room the Doctor began setting coordinates for their trip through time. Sarah walked around the console, pacing. "Why 1852?"

"Because that is currently where Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax are." he replied simply.

"And who are Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax when they're at home?" she asked confused.

"They are currently set up as a detective agency of sorts." The Doctor glanced up at Sarah and decided by the look on her face that she needed more of a detailed explanation. "Madame Vastra is a Silurian. Jenny is a human. They're married."

"In Victorian England?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, they don't exactly advertise it. For the population at large they see Jenny as Madame Vastra's maid."

"And a Silurian is able to walk freely among humans in Victorian England?" She circled the console again.

"Yes, she wears a veil. If anyone asks I believe she tells them she has a skin condition. You're going to wear a path out in the grating if you don't stop pacing." he said as he reached out and placed a hand on each of her arms to stop her. "Now if you'll sit down," he began as he led her to the jump seat and watched as she sat down, "I'll tell you the rest. As for Strax, he's a Sontaran."

"A Sontaran in Victorian London? How do they explain away that?" Sarah threw her hands up in the air.

"He plays the part of Madame Vastra's butler. Strax mostly wears a hat that slightly hides his head when he's out, but when cornered I assume there's some sort of birth defect story. If anyone ever has the nerve to ask that is. So, Strax is one of those experimental birthers and he may have contact with other experimental birthers. At least I hope he does. Anyway, we're going to see them."

The Tardis made a sudden lurch as she landed. "We're here?" Sarah asked.

"We're here." The Doctor grabbed Sarah's arm as she attempted to sail past him. "Whoa, where are you going?" he said looking her up and down?

"To see Madame Vastra. You don't think for one minute that I'm going to stay in the Tardis while you see her, do you?"

"No, I don't. What I do think is you're going to cause a riot if you don't change clothes. Now," he said physically turning her around to face the rear of the Tardis, "go to the wardrobe room and find some clothes."

"What about you?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked away.

"What about me? I look fantastic. This jumper fits in anywhere." he said as he looked down at himself.

"Right." Was all that he heard as she disappeared from sight.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah had returned wearing a dusty pink long dress with a multitude of buttons on the front as well as each sleeve. Her head was topped with a matching hat with feathers jutting from one side, her hair up into a bun. She had a dark burgundy cape tied around her shoulders. The Doctor looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Sorry I would have been dressed much sooner had it not been for all these buttons. It may take the jaws of life to get me out of this." Sarah finished with a sigh.

"Worth the wait, you look beautiful." he said as he held out his arm.

Sarah blushed as she took the Doctor's arm. "Let's go." she said quietly as the pair headed down the ramp. The Doctor opened the door and they stepped outside. They were parked in an alcove in an alleyway.

A cold wind blowing snow met the pair as they left the comfort of the Tardis. Sarah tightened her grip on the Doctor's arm as her high heeled multi buttoned boots made contact with the icy street. 'Victorian boots were not made for ice', Sarah thought as she carefully stepped on the uneven pavement. "Is it far?"

Going slowly so that Sarah wouldn't fall, he replied, "Just the next block over, not far." The Doctor heard Sarah's stomach growl. He smiled down at her. "Hungry?"

Embarrassed, Sarah replied, "Maybe a little. But it can wait till we get back to the Tardis."

The pair crossed the street. The snow had picked up in the short amount of time since leaving the Tardis, now closer to resembling the beginnings of a blizzard. Sarah was grateful as they finally approached a large red brick building. It looked to have three floors with a multitude of windows with curved tops. The Doctor lifted the large black knocker on the double set of doors that met them. After just a few seconds the door opened. Greeting the pair was a Sontaran dressed in a formal black suit, the type that butlers of the Victorian period wore. Looking the pair up and down he asked, "Yes, gentlemen?"

Sarah stifled a laugh. The Doctor said, "Strax it's me."

"We don't want any." he said as he started to close the door.

The Doctor reached out and put his hand forcibly against the door surprising Strax at the strength the Doctor was able to use in such a small action. "We're here to see Madame Vastra." Strax began to open his mouth but before he could speak the Doctor said, "Strax listen, I'm not sure if you've seen this regeneration before but it's me." He pointed at himself. "The Doctor. Now if you don't mind…"

Suddenly a woman in a long black maid's uniform joined them at the door. "Doctor?" she asked.

"Jenny, how nice to see you again. We'd like to see Madame Vastra."

"Of course. Please come in out of the cold." she said as she turned and motioned for them to follow her, her long skirt swirling behind her as she turned.

"Yes, this way Doctor," Strax said then added as he looked at Sarah, "and you too boy."

"Strax, I see you're still having a bit of trouble telling the sexes apart." the Doctor said as he squeezed Sarah's hand, leading her through the house as they followed Jenny.

"Hmph." was all Strax replied. "I'll let Madame Vastra know you're here." He then disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

Jenny led them to a very ornate living room with a dark wooden mantle that took up most of one wall. There was a roaring fire in the massive fireplace for which the Doctor and Sarah were more than grateful for. "Jenny, I'd like to introduce you to Sarah Jane Smith."

"Hello, it's good to meet you." Sarah said as she shook Jenny's hand. "We're sorry to just barge in on you."

"Nonsense, the Doctor and any friends of the Doctor's are always welcome. Is this a pleasure trip Doctor or is there a problem?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"When has the Doctor ever stopped by without a reason Jenny?" a tall, green skinned woman asked as she entered the room. She was dressed in an elegant dark green lace covered dress and wore high heeled shiny black boots.

"Madame Vastra how good to see you again. I'd like to introduce you to Miss. Sarah Jane Smith." the Doctor said as he made a half bow and reached his arm out to take Sarah's hand and pull her to his side.

"It's wonderful to meet you Madame Vastra." Sarah smiled sweetly.

The gesture of the Doctor reaching for Sarah was not lost on Vastra. This was something new, she thought. He'd come many times in many incarnations with a number of different companions and never had he been so intimate with any of them. He'd once spoken of a companion that the Time Lords had taken away from him, one that he'd loved. Could this be her? "Miss. Smith it's very nice to meet you."

"Please call me Sarah Jane." Sarah said, beginning to feel at ease with the Silurian.

"Sarah Jane it is then. Please call me Vastra. Now, please sit down and warm yourselves." she said as all in the room sat down. The Doctor and Sarah sat side by side on the settee while Vastra sat in a high backed red velvet chair with Jenny sitting on the arm. Jenny placed her arm around Vastra's shoulders. "Strax!" Vastra called loudly.

Strax appeared momentarily at the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Strax our guests are cold and hungry. Please bring them tea and sandwiches." She turned from Strax to the others. "Now what can I help you with Doctor?"

"Vastra it's not just you I came to see. I need to speak to Strax as well." the Doctor said as he glanced toward the door.

"I'll go hurry him up. Excuse me." Jenny said as she left the room hurriedly.

"Is this situation urgent?" Vastra asked the Doctor.

"Very." Sarah answered for him.

The Doctor, still clasping Sarah's hand in his said, "It very urgent. Sarah and I need to find something very important to us." He met Sarah's eyes. "We're hoping Strax has information that can help us."

"Of course Doctor, whatever you need. But how can Strax help you?"

Jenny entered holding a tray of sandwiches followed by Strax carrying a fine china tea set on a silver tray. Looking to Vastra she asked, "The table?"

"That would be lovely Jenny. Shall we?" she gestured to the far side of the room where a large dark round table took up a good portion of that part of the room. The group approached the table. The Doctor held Sarah's chair while she sat down and Vastra held Jenny's. Strax placed a china plate in front of each, setting the plate of sandwiches in the middle before sitting down himself. Vastra poured tea in each cup before passing them out. "Strax, I've asked you to join us because the Doctor needs all of our help."

All eyes were on the Doctor as he began his story. The Doctor recounted how the couple's baby had been stolen at birth, leaving out the more sensitive parts that might overly upset Sarah. He told them everything he had seen, the pertinent information anyway from Sarah's memory. The group listened intently asking questions where necessary. After an hour of back and forth questions and comments the Doctor asked, "Strax are you in contact with any of the other Sontaran birthers?"

Strax bowed his head and answered, "A few."

"Can we get in contact with them?" Sarah asked her voice full of hope.

"The two of you would set off too many alarms. They would never talk to you. They would talk to me. You will have to wait here while I go to them." he said as he pulled back from the table.

"Strax, you know how important this is, right?" the Doctor said, meeting Strax's eyes in what he hoped would come across to the Sontaran as a deathly serious glare. He didn't like depending on the Sontaran for information. Information at this point which he would like to literally wring out of the Sontarans that took the baby.

"I will speak to them. I know of General Ploket. He does not associate with the birthers, if he knows they are birthers. But there are a few birthers in his fleet that he is unaware of. One of them is one of his chief lieutenants. I will find him. I know that he frequents a fight club on the outskirts of the Metasaran Galaxy. He is disapproving of most of what General Ploket does."

"Then why doesn't he leave the fleet?" Sarah asked.

"He would be dishonored and probably hunted down and killed." Then knowing what the next question would be added, "I am being punished, my amends are to help the human race. The Doctor has helped several of the birther Sontarans in the past. I believe some would wish to return the favor. I will change and leave now." Strax bowed to Vastra and left the room.

"Don't worry, Strax will do his best. You can count on that." Vastra comforted the Doctor and Sarah. "It's getting late and it is snowing vigorously." she said glancing over their shoulders and out the window. "I insist, you will stay the night. We have no idea how long Strax will be gone. Jenny will you please see to our guests needs?" she asked as she reached over and placed her hand on top of Jenny's.

"Of course my dear." Jenny said, turning her hand in Vastra's and squeezing it. "Please follow me." she said rising from her seat.

"Thank you Vastra, Jenny for all your help." the Doctor said as he and Sarah stood.

"Yes, thank you both. We're so thankful for your help." Sarah added as the Doctor put his hand on her lower back and led her from the room.

As they reached the doorway Vastra said, "Doctor if I could see you a moment please."

The Doctor looked at Sarah and smiled. "I'll be right up. I promise." He reached down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then in a whisper said, "Don't worry."

Jenny said, "Doctor your room will be on the third floor, second door on the right. This way Sarah Jane." She turned and headed toward the stairs. Sarah hesitated a second before following. She decided she would trust the Doctor to tell her anything important.

The Doctor came back into the sitting room finding that Vastra had moved back in front of the fire. He sat down on the settee across from Vastra. He looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes. "Do you really think he'll find anything out?"

"I believe he will do his very best. But you must prepare yourself…and Sarah Jane for the worst."

"She's lived through so much of the worst, thanks to my people as well as a good number of others I'm finding. I'm not going to take the one hope she has away from her, not yet anyway. We'll see what Strax has to say."

"How do you know General Ploket? The whole story, not the abridged version." Vastra asked as she steepled her fingers.

The Doctor began filling in the parts that he'd left out in his previous telling of his last adventure. He told her about the other Sarah and the feelings she had brought out. He told her of the possibilities he saw when he looked at the other Doctor and the relationship he had with his Sarah. He told her of disappointing Rose and the way that she left. Lastly, he told her of his hopes of reuniting the family he never knew he had.

"Well, that certainly is a lot of information. Have you processed it all yet?" she asked her oldest friend.

"I'm trying to. Sarah's probably worried that I'm getting bad news; I should get back to her. Thank you again Vastra for the help, lodging and everything." he said as he rose and took her hand and kissed the back before bowing and leaving her.

"Sleep well Doctor." she said to his retreating form.

"You too Vastra, you too." The Doctor walked up the stairs, his feet suddenly feeling leaden.

Strax teleported to the planet Dantar in the Mutter's Spiral at the outermost edge of the Metasaran Galaxy. This was his third stop in search of the small band of birthers. This was the club he had told the Doctor about. He'd hoped to speak to them separately to not bring attention to himself. But he was unable to find them separately at their individual bunkers and decided they would more than likely be here together. Strax looked up at the sign on the bar, The Pagadom and sighed. In most Sontaran establishments he was shunned because of his punishment. Here, he would be more accepted. Still, everyone knew of his disgrace and that was disheartening to Strax. He squared his shoulders and entered the club.

All around him were Sontarans. Some were talking with their arms flaying in great animation. Some were talking quietly, their heads together in obvious conspiracy. As he entered most looked up and bowed their heads before going back to their conversations. In the back right of the club was a large cage with weapons from various civilizations hanging from its walls. Strax walked up to the bar and attracted the barkeeper's attention. "I'm looking for Traang. Is he here?"

The barkeeper looked him up and down and smirked, as much as a Sontaran could smirk anyway. With a nod of his head he indicated the back left of the club. Strax walked in the direction the barkeeper had indicated but found no tables or patrons in that section. There was only a door. Strax looked back at the bar to find the barkeeper looking at him. He nodded his head toward the door. Strax approached it and slowly opened it.

He entered to find a group of three Sontarans gathered around a table. The table and chairs were the only furnishings in the small room. It was dark, lit only by a single dim light. He recognized Traang in the group.

With a single nod of his head to the others, Traang dismissed the others. "Strax, you haven't shown your face here since…"

"Yes, I am aware Traang. Are you still assigned to General Ploket?"

Traang pushed his chest out. "I am assigned to no one!" he replied angrily and smashed his hand on the table top.

"Drop the attitude Traang. I am aware that you hate Ploket. Remember we were raised together. We aged hearing of tales of the great Ploket. How he rose as he did making the mistakes he made, I will never know. You should be in charge of him!" Strax said. He decided that to throw in a few compliments that happened to be true at Traang wouldn't hurt the situation any.

"I remember our years together as well. I hold no animosity toward you Strax. You are right about Ploket. His mistakes were many. They still are."

"What do you mean still are?" Strax asked. He could tell by the tankards on the table as well as the look in Traang's eyes that he had had quite a few drinks. This could work in his favor.

"Still making foolish mistakes and still working under the Sontaran High Command's radar." he all but slurred.

"What has he done now?" Strax asked.

"He dragged me into something, something unnecessary." He slammed his hand down again before picking up his tankard and draining it.

"I'm sure he did not give you a choice." Strax stated. Could this be it? Could this be the information he was looking for?

Traang lifted the pitcher that was in front of him on the table and sloppily poured its contents into the tankard, spilling some. He raised the tankard to his thin lips and drank. "I don't dare protest his actions. If he found out I was a birther…that would be that. All I can hope is that his stupidity gets him killed. I could arrange that you know." His words were more slurred now.

"Why not do it then?" Strax inquired. It seemed simple to him.

"Because what he did…he did not do alone. If he were to find out…it may be the end to a great many Sontarans. And while I would never turn away from a battle…he has helped several of our kind. I did not see the purpose in what we did. There was no honor in it."

"Ploket has helped?" Traang shook his head no. "Who are you speaking of?" Strax tried.

Looking around to convince himself that they were alone, he quietly said, "The Doctor." He took another drink and continued, "But the thing that Ploket does not know would get me killed just as easily as…"

"What did you do Traang?" When Traang looked blankly at him, he added, "Traang you know anything you tell me will never be told to the Sontaran High Command."

Traang sighed and took another drink. "I couldn't do as he asked. To kill is what we live for. But to kill something that can not hurt…anything…it makes no sense." He took another drink.

Strax could see his window of opportunity for getting information from Traang closing and closing quickly. "What did he make you do?"

"He wanted to make the Doctor pay. But what is the point if the Doctor never finds out? It made no sense, what he did." He realized his thoughts were becoming incoherent. "I did what I did and I don't regret it."

"But what did you do?" Strax tried again.

"Ploket ordered us to go to Earth and get the Doctor's daughter." he slurred. Why did there seem to be two of Strax?

"The Doctor doesn't have a daughter." Strax said, playing along.

"He did…does."

"Does?" Strax asked.

"Does…just not in this reality."

"What did you do?" Strax asked as he leaned forward, unwilling to miss a single word of Traang's confession.

"Ploket had tried to arrange the Doctor's death with the help of the Master once before…and failed. He was outraged. He followed the Doctor's timeline with the help of a soothsayer…a soothsayer he killed afterwards. She told him of a daughter that the Doctor didn't know about, a daughter that would supposedly end our race. So he…acquired…three psychomorph devices and we went to the Doctor's consort. His timing was excellent, I'll give him that." He picked up the tankard and drained it again. Strax waited for him to continue.

"We transmatted there and using the psychommmmorrph devices…" His words were slurring badly now. "We took the Doctor's progeny right after it was hatched. His consort tried to stop us but we were too quick. We transmatted back to Ploket's private ship and he ordered me to take the ship to the co co co coordinates to the rift in space he had used in his last crusade to kill the Doctor. I took the ship there but it was the wrong co co coordinate. He had the coordinates wrong. Stupid Sontaran! Once he told me the corrrrrect one, he told me to transmat the pro pro progeny into space there. He turned and left the room and so did Raafl."

"Raafl?" Strax asked.

"He follows Ploket around like a Ground Speel. The rift was still open, the Time Lords had not clo clo closed it yet." He belched loudly. "I saw no honor in killing this small thing. So I sent a probe into the rift in space and scanned the Earth for the Time Lord that he had said was there. I transmatted it down to th th the coordinates from the pr pr probe. I put it on a Un Un Unit base." He laughed lightly, which was all he was capable of in his deteriorating condition. "Ploket or that fool Raafl never knew. It does not matter. The Doctor or Ploket will never find out. I know you won't tell Pl…" Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed on the floor.

Strax looked around the room and could see a back door. He decided that would be the best way to leave. With any luck no one would remember his arrival and he was fairly sure as he looked back at Traang spread out on the floor, Traang wouldn't remember his participation either. Strax left through the door and walked around the building. As he reached the front he heard a loud uproar taking place inside. He peered around the front of the building and cautiously looked through the grated window.

He saw General Ploket and several of his lieutenants walking through the bar with blasters drawn. Everyone in the bar cleared a wide path for the group. He knew what was about to happen. He hated it for his longtime friend but knew he could do nothing. If Ploket knew, this would affect the timetable to retrieve the Doctor's daughter. They didn't have a moment to spare. Strax programmed the transmat device on his wrist for 1852 Earth and touched the button. In a flash he was gone.

Author's Note: Six chapters to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

In the other reality Sarah and the baby were coming through the Tardis door. "Doctor, we're home." she called out loudly. She listened for a minute and after hearing nothing she looked down at the baby. "Well, I guess he's busy or something. Let's go find out." She smiled down at the infant and pushed her out of the console room and down the hallway.

She found the Doctor in his lab. It looked as if a paper bomb had exploded in the room. "So what happened here?" Sarah asked as she pushed the baby's pram into the room, rolling it over many of the papers that were scattered on the floor.

"Sarah you're here." he said in surprise.

"Yes I am. If we're in the way…" Sarah started.

"Never." he said as he quickly crossed the floor and kissed Sarah on the lips. "So what did you and the baby do today?" He reached down into the pram and gently stroked the baby's cheek, much to the delight of the baby who gurgled loudly in response.

"The Brigadier treated us to lunch in the Officer's Mess at his private table. Though after everyone noticed our special little guest here, it was anything but private." The Doctor looked at her questioningly. "Apparently she can draw attention like a magnet. Everyone was amazed by her. It's the general consensus that she is by far the most beautiful baby they have ever seen." She smiled down at the baby.

"Well of course she is. How could she be anything but? She has our DNA after all!" the Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Sarah asked smiling up at the Doctor.

"Well…" he began as he scratched his head, his curly hair bobbing around madly.

"Well what?" Sarah inquired as she reached for the baby who was squirming in her pram. She checked the baby's diaper. "Uh oh."

"What? Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked urgently, his voice full of concern.

"Don't panic, just a full diaper. Now, tell me what's wrong while I go to the nursery and change her diaper."

The pair walked through the hall as the Doctor tried to explain his quandary. He pulled a folded up paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "See this reading here?" he said pointing to a line of numbers on the page.

"Yes." Sarah answered as they turned the corner and entered the nursery. Sarah reached into the pram and carefully picked up the baby and placed her on the changing table. "Go on, we're listening." she said looking down into the infant's face.

"This reading shows the coordinate of origination, Earth. This number shows a timeline which is 1975. This number is the one that's confusing." He frowned.

"Confusing how?" Sarah asked as she finished her task and was redressing the baby.

"This number should show a specific coordinate in space. But there are two overlaid and I can't seem to separate them." the Doctor said while pacing. He'd paced a lot while trying to work this out.

"Can you separate them?" Sarah asked as she picked the baby up.

"I don't know. I just don't know." he replied honestly as he spread his arms wide. "I thought of asking Gallifrey but I'm not sure what they would do."

"Do?" Sarah asked as she left the nursery and headed for the kitchen for a bottle for the baby.

"Well…" the Doctor began as he followed Sarah and the baby, "my people are very xenophobic and…"

"The baby? What if we have a baby?" Sarah asked with growing concern.

"I'll be honest; I'm sure they will be less than pleased when we have children, especially when we don't give them over to the Academy. But this isn't exactly our child." he said as he handed Sarah a warmed baby bottle.

"So she's fair game?" Sarah said as she gave the baby her bottle and took a defensive stance.

"Not as long as I'm breathing." Then seeing Sarah raise her eyebrows added, "As long as we're breathing. But without Gallifrey, I'm limited to options."

"I have an idea. What about Cho Je? Can he help?" Sarah asked. She had very fond memories of that particular Time Lord. He had been of immense help on their last grand adventure, an adventure she wished she could forget.

"That's a wonderful idea Sarah." he said with an ear to ear smile on his face. He watched Sarah raise the baby to her shoulder to be burped. "Do you think she's up to her first road trip?"

"As soon as we're finished here. I'll dress her in something warmer and we can be on our way. Why don't you open up the box with the car seat in it I picked up and attach it to Bessie?" Sarah said as she put things she thought she might need in a diaper bag.

"Attach it to Bessie?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"The car seat, you have to attach it to the back seat of the car." Sarah explained. That much about babies she knew from watching movies and seeing other people on the street.

"Attach it how?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. There are usually instructions with things like that. Or maybe Sergeant Benton can help. He seems to know a lot about kids." Sarah offered as she pulled some clothes from one of the drawers.

"Good idea." He pulled the phone the Brigadier had given him from one of voluminous coat pockets. After touching a few buttons he put the phone to his ear. "Benton," he started ginning, "are you still at the base? Good, I need a little help." He listened intently and then quietly said two words into the phone, "Car seat." Then listened again and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't have seat belts in the back seat."

Sarah watched him with a smile on her face. An alien invasion no problem but a car seat, that was a problem. "I think he's in over his head, don't you little one?" she whispered to the baby as she changed her clothes. The baby cooed in response to Sarah's attention.

"Can you meet me in the garage? I just need to grab some metal? See you there." He said before ending the call.

"Metal? Metal for what?" Sarah asked, trying her best not to show any amusement.

"According to the good Sergeant you attach the car seat to the seat belt and Bessie doesn't have seat belts. So I'm going to build some sort of bracket to attach it to." he said as he pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket.

"Is that safe?" Sarah asked.

"It will be a great deal safer than anything that it was meant to attach to." He crossed the room and kissed Sarah on the lips. "I'd never do anything to risk her or you." He kissed Sarah again, this time with a bit more passion. "Give me fifteen minutes and meet me in the garage. Do you need any help?" he said as he walked to the door and picked up the car seat box.

"No I have it under control. We'll see you there." Sarah smiled at him.

The Doctor started to leave and turned around and asked, "We're still going on that honeymoon after this is over, right?"

"Oh you can count on it." Sarah smiled widely at him. The Doctor returned her smile before leaving. Sarah turned back to the baby. "Don't worry little one, you're certainly worth the interruption."

Forty five minutes later they were pulling into the Monastery. The Doctor holding the baby with Sarah at his side knocked on the door. Tommy answered it with a huge smile on his face. "Doctor and Sarah Jane, how good to see you. I've been so excited since K'anpo Rimpoche told me you were coming. Please come in." he stood to the side, allowing the trio to pass.

The Doctor and Sarah exchanged a smile. They weren't surprised that he knew they were coming. "Thank you for having us Tommy."

"We are honored to have you. Thank you again for inviting me to your wedding Sarah Jane." he said, turning to Sarah. "I had a wonderful time meeting all your friends."

"It is us that were honored with your presence Tommy. We're very glad that you had a nice time." Sarah told Tommy taking his hands in hers.

As the group approached the sitting room another voice was heard, "Yes, it was a wonderful day. But now we have a puzzle to solve, do we not Doctor?" Cho Je asked.

"Unfortunately, we do." the Doctor replied as he looked down into the sleeping face of the infant.

"Please come in and be seated. Tommy please bring our guests tea." Cho Je told Tommy.

"Yes, of course." he said as he bowed to Cho Je and slid the tall wooden doors shut.

"Do I even need to tell you how she arrived?" the Doctor asked while he passed the infant to Sarah's waiting arms where she sat on the couch.

"I know she belongs to you and Sarah Jane yet she is not yours. I know she was sent from another reality for safekeeping."

"I have these readings." he said as he crossed the room and pulled the readout from his pocket and handed it to Cho Je. There are two coordinates in space, but they don't make any sense. The Tardis couldn't make sense of it." The Doctor watched Cho Je take the paper and hold it reverently between his hands with his eyes closed.

Cho Je looked at Sarah. "Please bring the child here."

Sarah rose from the couch and stood in front of Cho Je. "Doctor please bring that chair over for your wife." The Doctor brought the chair and set it in front of Cho Je. "Please sit." Sarah sat down facing Cho Je. "Do not look concerned Sarah Jane; I will not harm the child in any way." Sarah smiled at Cho Je. He reached forward and placed both his hands a few inches above the baby's body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up.

He remained in his self-imposed trance for several minutes. He opened his eyes, a look of astonishment in them. He placed one of his hands on the baby's chest, a smile covering his face. "You know her father, both of you do as do I."

"Are you saying she belongs to the Doctor we met?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Yes and now your problems really begin." Cho Je said as pulled his hand back.

"Why?" Sarah asked, looking from one to the other.

"Because the Time Lords have closed the rift that was opened that allowed the other Doctor and his companions to enter this reality." the Doctor volunteered.

"And they're not going to want to open it again." Sarah finished.

"Exactly, not without a good reason." Cho Je said. "They mustn't learn about the child. Nor will they give us the coordinates willingly. I have some connections in the astrophysics lab that will get me the coordinates. But opening the rift in space at the exact coordinates we need, that will be the challenge. Perhaps if you appeal to the scientific council with the ruse of an experiment…" Cho Je closed his eyes in thought and then opened them suddenly, his mind made up. "Yes, I believe it will work."

"What can I do to help?" the Doctor asked.

"You are going to apply to the scientific council to perform a black hole experiment and its effect on an opening in time and space. Tell them you want to keep it open ended for now. In the meantime I will use my 'influence' on a friend in the astrophysics lab and find out the coordinates that were closed. Once we have the rift open what will you do?"

"I guess cross into the other reality and look for him." the Doctor said as he put his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"You realize that may not be easy." Cho Je stated.

"Yes, I realize that but what else can I do?" the Doctor reasoned.

"His allies, did he speak of any allies from his world?"

"Yes, a Silurian. I believe her name was Vastra. Thank you Cho Je." The Doctor placed a hand on each of Sarah's shoulders indicating she should rise. "We'll return to Unit and wait to hear from you."

"I will leave tonight and contact you tomorrow." Cho Je said as he watched them turn toward the door.

"I'll contact Gallifrey as soon as I get back about the 'experiment'. It will likely take them several days before they agree, if the past is any indication."

At that moment the large wooden doors slid open revealing Tommy with a tray laden with a tea service. "I have your tea." he said to the group.

"I'm sorry Tommy we have to go." the Doctor said to a disappointed Tommy.

"We'll be back to visit soon Tommy." Sarah stopped and touched his shoulder. "I promise, soon Tommy. We'll have a proper visit."

"Thank you Sarah Jane. I would like that." he said with a huge smile. He put the tray down on the table and walked them to the door. He stood in the doorway and watched them drive away. He hoped they weren't in trouble again. Not so soon after their last misadventure.

The Doctor was at the central console writing up his request for his 'black hole' experiment. It would be surprising to the Time Lords to know that in this instance he hated going behind their backs, but given their precious cargo he knew he had no other choice. He wanted to think they wouldn't hurt her, but having said that he wasn't sure what they would do if they found out. His other self seemed so alone, even with a Tardis full of companions. He knew what that felt like. Knew in the past tense he reminded himself and went to find Sarah. He knew where she would be, the nursery.

He entered the nursery to find her rocking the baby and humming softly to her. She looked up and put her finger to her lips. He nodded his head in understanding and watched as she slowly stood and walked to the crib. Sarah carefully lowered the baby to the crib and bent over and placed a gentle kiss to the baby's head before raising the side of the crib and heading toward the door.

Once she was at the Doctor's side he slipped his arm around her back and led her from the room. "Everything all right?" he whispered.

"Everything's fine. She's sleeping like an angel. Did you make your request to Gallifrey?"

"Yes, now we wait." he sighed.

"You're not good at waiting." she commented. "Well we'll just have to think of something to occupy our time." She smiled shyly up at him.

"I have a great idea to pass some time." Before she could say a word he lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. "It's still our honeymoon after all." he said before closing the bedroom door.

"It's been three days; do you think they'll get back to you soon about the black hole experiment?" Sarah asked as they walked the baby though the grounds of Unit? 'The Sun was brightly shining and though it was a crisp day there was a quiet splendor to be found on the grounds', Sarah thought as she walked with her new husband and their new houseguest. Looking down into the pram she realized it was going to seem awfully empty in the Tardis when she left. Both their lives revolved around the baby and her needs. The funny thing was, it seemed so easy and natural. They ate, worked and slept according to her schedule. Realizing she had drifted off, lost in her own thoughts she heard the Doctor answer her.

"Gallifrey runs on its own timetable, though when 'they' want something done, they want it yesterday. When 'I' want something it's…well whenever they think they've made me wait long enough." He threw his hands up to the sky in frustration. If he were totally honest with himself, he wasn't as in as much of a hurry to return the baby as he once was. Looking down into the pram he smiled at the infant. He'd heard humans fussing about staying up all night with their babies and what a challenge they were. And while they did take up a large amount of time, this experience hadn't been anything like they'd described. The baby rarely cried or even fussed. Granted Sarah had taken over the majority of her care, still he took turns with Sarah in her feedings during the night. He looked over at Sarah and could see she was lost in thought.

The wind blew lightly rustling the leaves that remained on the trees as well as those on the ground. The Doctor looked up feeling uneasy, something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. As they rounded the building he could see Sergeant Benton and Harry Sullivan and they were waving. There was a snap. What was that? He looked behind him but could see nothing. Maybe he was paranoid, but he could have sworn he heard a twig snap. Looking up again he saw a few leaves drift down. Still…

Sarah looked up at the approaching pair and waved them over. "We haven't seen them much lately."

The Doctor returned his attention back to Sarah, not wanting to unduly upset her over something that was possibly nothing. "That's what I was thinking. How do you feel about a special dinner out with them at The Olive Pit? I'm sure I could get Guido to give us one of his private rooms. But if you're too tired…" he asked as he watched her face to get an honest response.

"Nonsense, we'd love a night out. Wouldn't we little angel?" she cooed to the baby, who replied with a smile and a gurgle back. She thought she caught a look of anxiety on his face before he realized she was looking. She decided to ask him about it later.

"Well you two, excuse me…three." Harry said as he looked down into the pram. He reached down to touch the baby's chubby hand and she grabbed his finger tightly. "Did you see that? She grabbed my finger. I think I'm growing on her." He was grinning immensely.

"Well of course she likes you. How could she not? How are you Harry?" Sarah asked as she stepped forward and hugged him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm fine and how are you two? Parenthood seems to agree with you." Harry said as he returned Sarah's hug and shook the Doctor's hand vigorously.

"Yes, I agree with Harry. When my sister had her first kid I wasn't allowed to touch the baby for the first year. She was paranoid about everything. I don't think the poor thing even knew there 'was' an outside till he was six months old. I swear that first week she looked like she'd aged ten years. My mum said all new parents are like that. But look at the two of you. You look just the same as you always do." Benton professed.

The Doctor and Sarah looked to each other and smiled. "She hasn't been bad at all, has she Doctor?" Sarah smiled looking up into the Doctor's face.

"No, not much trouble at all." The Doctor wanted to say he was going to miss her but thought that might bring up a discussion about children that he and Sarah weren't quite ready for. The Doctor placed his arm around Sarah's shoulders as she started to push the pram down the path and the group moved on. "Sarah and I were just talking and wondered if you'd be interested in going to The Olive Pit with us for dinner tonight?"

Harry and Benton looked to one another and then to the Doctor and Sarah and answered as one. "Yes."

"Wonderful, I think I'll call the Brigadier and ask if he and Doris would like to go as well." the Doctor said grinning madly.

"They won't be able to." Sarah began. "I talked to Doris this morning. She called to check on us and the baby." she explained to the group. "One of their daughters has arrived for a holiday and they're going to take her to their cabin this weekend. So it's just going to be us."

"So five it is then." The Doctor smacked his hands together. "It's about two now, what do you say we meet at Bessie around five? I'll tie up any loose ends at the Tardis and the baby can get her nap in." The Doctor looked down into the pram to see the baby watching him, giving the impression that she was hanging on to his every word.

"After I get her down, I need to work on a few reports. So that works out for me as well." Sarah added.

"You have time to do reports?" Benton exclaimed. "Wait till I tell my sister!"

"We're lucky aren't we little one?" the Doctor said to the baby and then added, "She's exceptional."

The group laughed as they headed toward the front entrance to Unit. As soon as they entered the building, the private that was working as the receptionist rose from his chair and saluted the group. "Doctor, this was delivered for you while you were out Sir." he said as he stood at attention as he held a medium sized manila envelope forward.

"The salute isn't necessary, but thank you." the Doctor said as he took the envelope from the soldier's hand. He opened it up. In it was a single small piece of handmade paper. On it was a string of numbers written in Old High Gallifreyan. He showed the paper to Sarah. "The coordinates."

"Do you think Gallifrey…?" Sarah started to be interrupted by the Doctor.

"No, my Sonic Screwdriver would have alerted me to a message on the console." he answered quietly.

"Problem Doctor?" Harry asked.

"If this isn't a good time…" Benton started. Both Harry and Benton knew the pair was desperately trying to track down the baby's parents. It had been the main reason they had gone looking for the Doctor and Sarah to begin with, in case they needed cheering up.

"No problem, just one answer to a larger puzzle." Placing his hand on the small of Sarah's back he ushered her on. "We'll see you later." he said as they walked away.

"See you then." Harry called after them.

"I think it's going to be harder to give that baby up than they think it is." Benton commented as he watched the trio round the bend at the end of the hall.

"I know. I never thought of the Doctor as the baby type. But you can see it in his eyes, he and Sarah. I hope they find out where she belongs soon." Harry replied.

"Either that or decide they can't get her back and just decide to keep her." Benton offered his opinion.

"The Brigadier would love that! The two of them raising a child at Unit!" Harry laughed as they turned down the hall towards the canteen.

Author's Note: Five chapters to go. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

The afternoon passed quickly without receiving any response from Gallifrey. The Doctor and Sarah had showered and dressed and were heading for the nursery. The baby was just waking from her nap. Sarah walked over to the dressing table to pick out something for the baby to wear and was surprised to find a dress already lying there. "Doctor look."

The Doctor joined Sarah and picked up the dress. It was a blue dress, Tardis blue. "It looks like the old girl has decided she should wear this." He examined it carefully. It had short puffy sleeves with a small pale blue band circling each sleeve. The bottom of the full skirt had the same delicate band encircling it. On the chest of the dress was a Gallifreyan word. To any human it would look like an intricate design but to the Doctor, the word was clear. It said, Hope.

"What is it Doctor?" Sarah asked as she watched her husband look at the dress. As far as she knew, he'd not given that much attention to any of the baby's clothes before. "Did the Tardis give her this?"

"Yes. Sarah do you know what this says?" he asked Sarah. She took the dress from the Doctor's hands. "You'll have to wait a minute for the Tardis translation circuit to kick in, it's written in Old High Gallifreyan."

Sarah watched the intricate design silently. Then suddenly it was clear. It wasn't a design at all. It was a word or was it a name? "Hope?" Sarah asked aloud. The baby giggled loudly from the crib. Sarah and the Doctor walked over and peered into the crib. "Hope?" Sarah said to the baby. The baby cooed in reply. She looked up at the Doctor who was now smiling. "Her name is Hope." Sarah stated. "How did the Tardis know?"

"This is no ordinary baby Sarah. She has crossed realities and the stars. She may not know her name but somehow the Tardis does."

"I'll get her dressed." Sarah said, slightly in a daze.

"I'll go get her a bottle to pack." Then looking down at the baby said, "We have a dinner to attend Hope." He smiled at Sarah before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the nursery.

"All right Hope, let's get you ready to see Uncle Harry and Uncle Benton." Sarah said as she took the baby to the changing table. "What do you think of your new dress? I think it's beautiful. The Tardis does wonderful work. Don't you old girl?" Sarah looked up to the room in general and smiled. "Pretty soon you'll have your Daddy's Tardis to spoil you, if Gallifrey ever comes through for us that is." Sarah reached over and pulled the baby's coat off the chest of drawers nearby and put it on the baby, then did the same with the coat's matching hat. "There, you look fine enough to meet the Queen herself."

"We're not swinging by and picking her up are we?" the Doctor said, catching the last of Sarah's words.

"No not tonight. Did you get a bottle?" Sarah asked.

"Not just one but two in case she wanted a second." the Doctor said as he picked up the diaper bag he'd just put the bottles in.

"I'm not sure two are necessary but you never know. Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." he said as he waited on Sarah and the baby to pass ahead of him. "We're early; do you think Harry and Benton will be there yet?"

"I know they will. Harry's always early to everything." Sarah replied.

After checking the central console one last time for any word from Gallifrey they met Harry and Sergeant Benton in the garage. The pair were waiting next to Bessie. As they moved closer, the Doctor and Sarah both noticed a look of surprise on their faces. A look of surprise that appeared frozen there. "Harry? Benton?" the Doctor called as both he and Sarah stopped walking, now about ten feet away.

Three tall beings came forward, hidden by the shadows of the underground garage, their skin covered in rows of suckers. "You will come with us." it said, its voice making a whisper sound.

Much to their relief, the Doctor and Sarah could see a car coming up behind the three aliens, picking up speed as it approached.

The Doctor pulled Sarah and the baby to the side next to a parked car as the car which they could now see was actually a Jeep, plowed into the three aliens sending their bodies flying through the air. Jumping out of the Jeep was Mike Yates and Sam Shreeves. "Quick, get Harry and Benton back into Unit." the Doctor yelled as he pulled the baby from the pram and gave her to Sarah. He pushed the pram in between some of the cars. He looked back to see the pair putting Harry and Benton into the Jeep.

"Doctor, Sarah get in. We'll head for the main entrance, it's quicker and we won't be out in the open exposed." Mike yelled. He looked back at the three aliens lying unconscious just to reassure himself that this actually happened.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Sarah and the baby and rushed them to the waiting Jeep. Once everyone was in the Jeep, Mike tore out of the parking garage at a breakneck speed. "Were they…?" Mike began.

"Yes, Zygons." the Doctor answered.

"What are they doing here and why?" Sam answered panicked. He was still new at Unit and while he now knew aliens existed, it didn't make it any easier when he encountered them.

"Not sure." the Doctor replied and then glanced over at Sarah and the baby. Sarah was not normally this quiet. She was looking from the baby in her arms to Harry and Benton. "Sarah?"

"We need to take care of them." Sarah said with a look of sadness on her face as she nodded toward the pair of her frozen friends. She looked down at the infant looking back at her for reassurance. The problem was at this very moment she didn't feel assured. "They're here because of her, aren't they?" Sarah asked quietly.

"There's a high probability." the Doctor replied sadly as he reached forward with his Sonic Screwdriver, scanning his frozen friends. He adjusted a setting on it and placed it first in front of Harry then Benton, activating it. Harry and Benton blinked then slightly slumped forward. The Doctor caught Harry who was beside him. Sam was turned around in the front seat to catch Benton who they had sat on the floor of the back seat.

"What…what happened?" Harry asked holding a hand to his head, rubbing it through his hair.

"In essence Harry, the two of you were zapped by a Zygon. Benton, are you all right?" the Doctor asked Benton who had his head between his knees.

"Yea, fine Doctor. Just have a bit of a buzz in my head." Benton said as he rubbed his temples.

"You'll feel better soon." the Doctor reassured him. "Everyone head for the Tardis."

The Jeep had pulled up into the circular driveway and stopped at Unit's main entrance. As the group ran through Unit, Benton pulled out his phone and put the base on alert. The next call he initiated was as the group ran through the Tardis doors, the call to the Brigadier. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but it's the Zygons Sir. Yes Sir, the base is on Red Alert." He listened and then replied, "Dr. Sullivan, Mr. Shreeves, Captain Yates, the Doctor, Miss. Smith, the baby and myself are in the Tardis Sir." He listened again. "Yes Sir. We'll await your arrival Sir." Benton hung up the phone. "The Brig's on his way."

"Well, where is the offspring?" General Ploket yelled at the three Sontarans that stood at attention before him.

"We were interrupted General." the middle Sontaran replied.

"There are three of you. How could two puny humans stop you?" Ploket yelled again as he paced back and forth in front of his men. "You knew of their plans. You arrived in time to plant the impression that the Zygons had replaced them and took their place, did you not?" he yelled even louder.

"Yes Sir we did. We arrived and used the psychomorph to change into Zygons. We had restrained the humans with our Kallaa Ray and were preparing to move their bodies when the Doctor arrived." the Sontaran in the middle explained.

"Then you were late!" he accused; now focusing his disgust at their failure on the Sontaran standing on the left.

"No Sir, we were not late. The Doctor was early." the Sontaran on the left replied nervously. He'd heard tales of General Ploket and the things he did to those that disappointed him.

"And you," he addressed the Sontaran on the far right, "how did the Doctor overcome the three of you?" Ploket yelled into his face, less than an inch from the Sontaran's face.

This Sontaran realized that these would more than likely be his last words. "He didn't General. There was a human vehicle that came behind us and struck us. It was unfortunate General. We will try again." he added hopefully.

"Try again!" General Ploket yelled as he paced again. "First that birther Traang disobeys me and now you." He suddenly turned and pointed his blaster at the trio. "One of Traang's birther friends felt guilty and confessed to me. I eliminated him first and then I eliminated Traang. You have cost me possibly my last chance to eliminate the Doctor's progeny. For that, you will pay with your lives." He fired his blaster in a wide beam and the trio was vaporized. The Sontaran High Command may not approve of his methods he realized, but he would make the Doctor pay. His mind was now of a singular thought, to make the Doctor pay. His mind cleared with a new thought. A simple thought. If he couldn't find the Doctor's progeny then he would find the Doctor's mate. He would find her. He would find Sarah Jane Smith.

Strax stopped in front of the large red brick building and looked up at the third floor. He was sure Vastra would put the Doctor and Sarah on the back side of the building. She rarely put 'guests' in the rooms on the front side of the building, that made it harder for the locals to spy on any of their movements. He sighed, it was cold this morning, so cold his breath was easily visible in the early morning air. He looked across the street at the watchmaker's shop. On the outside was an oversized pocket watch. The time was five in the morning. By his own estimate he'd been gone three days.

He thought of his old friend again and hung his head. He'd miss Traang. The only upside to all this was the fact that he knew the Doctor rarely lost. With so much to lose he knew one way or the other the Doctor would make General Ploket pay. The Doctor had let his actions pass once. But Ploket had made a fatal mistake by taking the Doctor's daughter. He should have gone to the Doctor and killed him directly, that had been the honorable thing to do. Doing that, his action would have been considered a banner of pride to the Sontaran High Command. This however had no purpose. He understood Traang's actions. Taking the child wasn't necessary, certainly not on the word of a soothsayer.

Strax understood the Doctor and the Doctor understood Strax. Had Strax not been dishonored and demoted by his own race to serve a lifetime among humans as a punishment, he may have fought against the Doctor himself today. The High Command had put him here, so here's where he'll make his stand and if necessary, by the Doctor's side. He noticed someone in the fog heading his way. Looking down at his Sontaran body armor he quickly approached the door.

Before he could reach the handle the door was jerked open. "Hurry up Strax, get inside before someone sees you dressed like that." Jenny said as she rushed him through the door.

"I am wearing Sontaran body armor 'boy'. This is perfectly acceptable." Strax exclaimed.

"You know perfectly well that I am not a boy Strax. You also know Madame Vastra doesn't want you seen in your 'body armor'." Jenny said with her hands on the hips of her dark blue long dress.

"Where are Madame Vastra and the Doctor?" Strax asked as he glanced towards the stairs.

"Madame Vastra is in the drawing room and the Doctor and Sarah are upstairs hopefully asleep. They've been terribly worried. I can hear Sarah pacing late into the night." Jenny said with her head down. She had come to know Sarah in the time she had spent here. She could see why the Doctor cared so deeply for her. Vastra had told her all that Sarah had been through. Sarah was a survivor as was the Doctor. They were a good match and from what Jenny could see, the Doctor would move Heaven and Earth to get his family together. Jenny turned and Strax and he followed her to the drawing room.

Sarah rolled over and opened her eyes. Another day…another day of waiting to see if Strax turns up with any information. So she did the only thing she knew, that only she could do. The same thing she'd been doing every day since she'd met the Doctor again. She lay perfectly still and prayed. She prayed for the safety of their daughter, she prayed that Strax had information to find her, she prayed the Doctor could unite her family and above all she prayed she'd have the strength to survive all of this if it went bad. She heard movement from behind her.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep." the Doctor said as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He knew she was exhausted. Seeing her pace till three in the morning before she collapsed had become her new nightly ritual. He'd given up trying to get her to rest, instead waiting till her legs exhausted themselves and they forced her to be still. He rubbed her arm in what he hoped would be a comforting way. He was also nervous as he awaited Strax's return. He was never good at waiting. The gene that he imagined influence the level of patience an individual had must have skipped his chemical makeup. But Sarah didn't need to know how anxious he was, so he hid it from her. "It's still early, why don't you try and get some more sleep?"

"I can't. Do you think…?" Sarah began only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Sarah rose from the bed and grabbed her long blue robe, quickly wrapping it around her and tying the sash. She looked back at the Doctor with a look of trepidation. Sarah opened the door to find Jenny waiting.

"Good morning Sarah. Can you and the Doctor come downstairs? Strax has returned and Vastra knew you'd want to know immediately. Get dressed and we'll be in the dining room waiting for you." Jenny smiled at Sarah and lightly squeezed her arm, hoping to calm the panicked look in her eyes.

"Thank you Jenny. We'll be there right away." Sarah said as she smiled at the girl. Sarah liked Jenny. She'd done all that she could to try and make her feel at ease. "Let's hurry." Sarah said to the Doctor as she quickly stepped past the Doctor as she reached into the wardrobe and removed her dress.

The Doctor quickly untangled himself from the bedclothes and reached for his own clothing. He couldn't read Jenny's face and that bothered him. He knew what Sarah was thinking. He was thinking it himself. What if Strax found nothing? Regardless, it wouldn't stop him searching for his daughter. He'd look till his dying day.

"Hope." Sarah said aloud. "I had planned on calling her Hope. I haven't said that name aloud since the morning that she…"

"Hope, that's a great name." the Doctor said as he came up behind her as she stood looking into the full length mirror while she fiddled with the buttons of her dress. He placed his hands on the outside of her arms and rubbed them up and down. "I like it." He picked up her boots and helped her fasten their many buttons and then stood. After a quick look in the mirror she turned around to face him. "It's a perfect name. Let's go see what Strax has to say." Sarah nodded her head and allowed the Doctor to usher her to the door.

The Doctor and Sarah entered the dining room to find Strax once again outfitted as a butler and serving Madame Vastra coffee. Jenny was also at the table and when she noticed the pair, indicated that they sit down.

"Strax has news." Madame Vastra said as the Sontaran rounded the table and poured the Doctor and Sarah coffee. "Strax please have a seat and update our guests."

Strax sat down. He bowed his head before beginning. The Doctor took this as a bad sign and said, "Listen Strax if it's bad news just spit it out." Looking over at Sarah he added, "Just tell us."

Strax met the Doctor's eyes and began, "The one I went to see, his name was Traang."

"Was?" the Doctor questioned.

"Immediately after giving me the information I needed he was killed." Strax said sadly.

"By who?" the Doctor asked.

"By General Ploket. He found out that Traang disobeyed his orders. When I left, Traang was drunk and unconscious on the ground." Strax shook his head back and forth. "He killed him without honor. No Sontaran should die that way!" Strax all but shouted.

"Strax," Jenny tried to send the Sontaran a calming look, "I'm sorry about your friend. Tell the Doctor everything he told you."

"Yes, my apologies." he began as he pushed his feelings for Traang to the wayside for the time being. He would process them later. "Traang told me that General Ploket had ordered the child transmatted into space in another reality."

Sarah let out a loud gasp, placing both hands over her face. She thought she might be sick as tears flowed freely from her eyes. This was her worst nightmare. The Doctor looked over at her unable to come up with anything at all to say that might comfort her. Not only had he ordered the baby's death but assured that her small body was forever lost and guaranteed that if she 'did' have the ability to regenerate, she would go through all her regenerations with no hope of a life.

"Traang went against Ploket's orders and took the child to another reality, but instead of beaming her into space he beamed her to Earth." Strax offered.

"Earth?" Sarah said with jubilation. "Where, where on Earth?"

"Traang said he beamed her to a Unit base."

"A Unit base!" the Doctor said, his voice elated. "Did you get any indication of a time period or coordinate?" She was alive, that much he knew. Now he just had to find her.

"The reality he beamed her to, you were there before. You were there recently." Strax explained. "Do you still have the coordinates?"

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted. He looked over at Sarah to see that she too was almost beyond words, the rollercoaster of emotions playing out on her face.

"We can go get her?" she questioned the Doctor. His face changed quickly to a look of deep thought. "What's wrong? You were there before. Why can't you go there again?" Sarah asked loudly with a bit of panic in her voice.

"When I left that other reality, the Doctor there was going to have the Time Lords close the rift in space that allowed my Tardis to go through. It's a miracle that it was still open when Traang sent the baby through."

"Can't we just bust through or something?" Sarah questioned him. She looked around the table and everyone had a look of sadness and pity on their face. She didn't want their pity. She wanted the impossible, she wanted her daughter. The Doctor had always been good with the impossible, so why should this situation be any different?

"The good news is the Doctor there is just like me, clever. When I left he and his Sarah were going to get married so I 'know' beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is safe and being well cared for." He took Sarah's shaking hands in his and added, "From the minute he had his hands on that baby he was trying to solve the puzzle of where she came from and where she belongs. Like I said, 'we're' clever. I'm sure he's already getting the Time Lords to open the rift in space so we can go through and get her." he finished quietly.

But Sarah could read something that was unspoken. She may not know this particular version of him yet, but she knew 'him'. Halfway through his explanation something occurred to him. Had she not known him she wouldn't have picked up on it. Looking across the table at Madame Vastra, she could tell that Vastra had heard it too. She looked deeply into the Doctor's eyes and began, "Let's try this again. What aren't you saying?"

He never could fool her. He looked around the table and saw Vastra give him an almost imperceptible nod. "The Time Lords aren't going to want to open the rift. He's more than likely going to have to trick them into opening it. But I know he won't give up till he does. He'll have to go through official channels and the Time Lords are sticklers for rules and regulations, they'll make him wait till they're good and ready." Once again it felt so odd to talk about the Time Lords in the present tense.

"Are you telling me that eventually we'll get her back?" Sarah asked with hope.

"Yes, we will. I know that you've waited a long time already." He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it. "But you've got to hang on a little while longer."

Vastra and Jenny watched the exchange and shared a small smile. "Let's have a morning meal together. I'm sure you want to be on your way but let's have this last meal." Vastra said as she nodded to Strax who rose from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think that's an excellent idea Vastra." He looked over at Sarah. "We may have quite a wait at those coordinates." He squeezed her hand again.

"We're so grateful to you Madame Vastra. You, Jenny and Strax have been wonderful to us. I'll never forget all that you have done for us. Thank you so much for your hospitality." Sarah gushed.

"We are honored to have you." Vastra said and then turned to the Doctor. "You have chosen well for yourself Doctor."

"I think Sarah has chosen well for herself too." Jenny said as she smiled at Sarah as she reached over and took Vastra's hand. She had enjoyed meeting Sarah, even though it had been under trying circumstances. She and Sarah had gotten to know one another and she was impressed. She'd met several of the Doctor's companions through several regenerations and this was by far his best and his last if she read the situation correctly.

The Doctor and Sarah smiled at one another. "Dinner is served." Strax said as he came back into the room carrying a large tray. Everyone at the table looked at each other and laughed aloud. The stress of the earlier conversation now relieved. Strax decided not to mention the bit of information about their daughter ending the Sontaran race. How could that even be possible?


	9. Chapter 9

In the Tardis, the Doctor was hacking into the Unit security monitors. The base was running normally with no Zygons in sight. The Doctor ran his hand through his curls. Something wasn't right. Zygons wouldn't have given up so easily. It just seemed too set up.

Sarah came back into the console room looking worried. "Find anything?" she asked as she came up behind him and stroked his left arm.

"Not sure yet, is the baby all right?" he asked as he searched her eyes. She'd been so quiet earlier. He knew she was worried about the baby but it seemed there was something else.

"She's fine. I gave her a bottle, put her in the crib and turned on her music. The Tardis has a moving star pattern running across the ceiling to entertain her. She was happy and cooing when I left her." Sarah said with a slight smile on her face.

"Moving star pattern? That's new." the Doctor commented.

"Apparently the Tardis decided she needed entertainment." Sarah commented.

The Doctor turned back to the screen and brought up the parking garage on the monitor. He rewound the feed to a few minutes before he and Sarah had entered the garage. He watched the three Zygons transmat into the garage near Harry and Benton. He saw their friends standing next to Bessie turn and put their hands up in a self-defensive pose. Then there was a flash of light. Harry and Benton were shot, frozen in stasis. Then another flash and two of the Zygons had now taken the form of Harry and Benton. The third Zygon joined the other two. They were talking but the feed didn't have audio. "When I get a moment to spare I'm going to have a very serious conversation with the Brigadier about this." He gestured to the screen in front of him. "I can't believe this feed has no sound!" he said as he hit the console with the palm of his hand.

"Doctor is there anything we can do?" Harry stepped forward. Looking back at Sam, Mike and Benton they all felt superfluous in this situation.

Instead of answering Harry the Doctor began making adjustments to the screen in front of him. "There, did you see that? Did you see that?" he asked jubilantly to the room.

Sarah realized this was one of those cases where unless someone asked, they weren't going to know and the Doctor would simply jump to the next subject at hand without them knowing what he was talking about. "What did you see?" she asked as the others formed a semi-circle around the monitor.

The Doctor made a few more adjustments enlarging the picture and cleaning up the feed a bit. Then it was clear. There was a bit of a glow that encircled the Zygons.

Leaning forward Benton put his finger on the screen and pointed to the glow. "What is that?"

All eyes looked to the Doctor for an explanation. His blue eyes sparkled as he explained, "First of all, those aren't Zygons."

"But they changed into Harry and Benton." Mike protested. He remembered the Zygons and how they'd copied Harry before.

"Yes they did. But think back Mike. When the Zygons copied anyone before, could you tell them apart from anyone else in the room? I'll answer that, no you could not!" He approached the screen again and sent the video back to the point where the 'Zygons' appeared behind the real Harry and Benton. As they lifted their arms and fired their blasters at Harry and Benton, the Doctor stopped the video. He pointed to their wrists. "See those blue bands that each are wearing?" The group leaned forward and peered at the screen.

"And what are those when they're at home?" Sarah asked as she watched her husband. This was the Doctor in his element, happily explaining what everyone was missing. As far as they had come in the mystery surrounding the baby she knew the Doctor wasn't satisfied, but this made him happy.

"They are psychomorph devices. They must have stolen them from the Rutans. They allow the wearer to appear as whatever he or she wants to be." He smiled.

"All right, I know I'm new at all this," Sam began, "but why aren't they Rootuns?" Since joining Unit he'd had the misfortune to see a good number of aliens, but it never failed to astonish him when he met yet another.

"Not Rootuns, Rutans. You see the Rutans are from the Mutter's Spiral. Their home planet is Ruta Three…" the Doctor began his lecture.

"Doctor," Harry interrupted, "is this integral to the problem at hand?" Harry having spent time with the Doctor and having accompanied him on a few adventures, knew that he could go on for an hour or better if someone didn't stop him.

"No, but I thought you'd want to be enlightened." Looking around at the group, he shook his head. "No? Fine, straight to the answer then. Right to the point. Do you know who else always like to get right to the point?"

"Doctor!" the group chimed together as one.

The Doctor looked disappointed but continued, "Third, they can't be Rutans because they're using a Sontaran blaster, a Kallaa Ray to be precise." He leaned back against one of the Tardis' roundel covered walls and crossed his legs. He had a huge smile on his face.

"So we're not under attack by the Zygons?" Benton asked. The Brig was not going to like his family holiday being interrupted, to say nothing of the base now being on red alert especially when there wasn't an alien incursion.

"No we're not under attack."

The room let out a collective sigh of relief. "So they're gone?" Mike asked.

The Doctor returned to the screen and forwarded the feed to see the three transmat out right after the group sped away in the Jeep. "Yes, they're gone."

"And we don't think they're coming back because…?" Harry asked. There were times when getting pertinent information out of the Doctor was a lot harder than it needed to be. Yet he could spew tons of nonsensical facts and figures that they would never need at the drop of a hat.

The Doctor had noticed a few minutes ago that there was a message from Gallifrey on the screen. They had approved his request to open the rift in space. "Because I don't believe they're Sontarans from our reality, but from hers." he said with a tilt of his head indicating the nursery. "I think they're the same Sontarans that left her here. And because they want the baby, they won't have a reason to come back to this Earth. I'm taking the baby home, to her Earth in her reality." he said, his voice getting quieter as he said the last bit. He realized this should be a joyous time and would be for the baby's real parents. But he knew it would be hard on both Sarah as well as him. He looked over at Sarah and said, "We need to take her home. We'll start at the duplicate of this Unit base there. Maybe they can contact her parents." He walked over and took Sarah's hands in his. "We need to get ready."

"I know." she replied quietly. She knew this day was coming but that didn't change the fact it was going to be hard. Realizing their friends were all still here and watching, she took a deep breath and crossed over to them. "Sam and Mike, I can't thank you enough for saving all of us." Sarah hugged each in turn. "And Harry and Sergeant, I'm afraid you're going to have to give us a raincheck on that dinner." She looked back at her husband and smiled. "I'm afraid we have an urgent delivery to make."

"Anytime Sarah, anytime." Harry reached forward and hugged Sarah. He knew they were about to do something incredibly hard and could see by the look on their faces that they did too.

"I have to bring the Brig up to date." Benton said as he headed to the Tardis door.

"And I better take the base off red alert." Mike added as he left the Tardis.

"I better see if I can help." Sam said as he followed the others.

Meeting the Doctor's eyes with understanding Harry said, "Be careful Doctor and good luck."

"Thank you Harry." the Doctor said to Harry's retreating back.

"Isn't going to another reality going to be bumpy? How will we secure the baby?" Sarah asked, worried about the toll a rough trip in the Tardis could take on an infant.

"I'll go get her car seat from Bessie. I'll build something to attach it to the floor." he said looking around the room. "We'll take out the hat stand." He pointed to the corner of the room. "We'll double check the restraints in the seat itself. She should be safe." Seeing the look on Sarah's face he added, "She 'will' be safe."

"I'll go get some of her things together." Sarah smiled up at her husband. "Meet you back here in a few minutes."

The Doctor kissed her deeply. "Her parents will be so glad to get her back. And I am so proud of you. You've been wonderful with her."

"I'm so proud of us." Sarah looked deeply into the Doctor's eyes as they held each other. "I…"

"What?" he asked, tilting his head concerned. She rarely hesitated when she had something to say.

"It's nothing. Really just nerves, that's all. I better get her things ready." She started to leave then turned back to say, "It really has been kind of fun taking care of her I mean, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Are you sure everything's all right?" he asked. He knew it would be hard for her to give the baby up.

"I'm just going to miss her, that's all. Better get her car seat, her parents are waiting." Sarah left the console room. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders knowing there was nothing he could do to make this situation any better. He walked through Unit and headed for the underground parking garage to get the car seat.

Sarah retrieved a small suitcase from the Tardis' wardrobe room and took it to the nursery. As she entered she could hear the baby's lullaby music playing softly. The Tardis had turned off its moving star pattern, more than likely after she sensed the baby was asleep. Sarah looked into the crib to see the little cherub's sleeping face. She was so sweet, so beautiful. She loved her as if she were her own. She had fought getting attached to her, but it was inevitable. She'd been with them for several weeks now, how could she not fall for the baby? Hope, Hope was a good name for her. "Sleep my little angel, soon we'll be on our way. Your first trip in the Tardis, the start of many miraculous firsts for you my love."

Sarah opened the bag up on the changing table and began to load it with the baby's belongings. It was amazing how many things she had accumulated in the short time she had been with them. Sarah zipped up the bag and turned it over. She unzipped the outside pocket and filled it with diapers and wipes. She looked back at the crib and smiled and ran from the room for the bedroom. She came right back with a photo of the Doctor and herself taken on their wedding day. She opened up the bag again and placed it inside between some of the clothes. She was sure that the other Doctor and Sarah would tell her of her beginnings but she wanted the baby to have something from the two of them. She closed the bag and patted it, then took it to the console room.

The Doctor looked up as Sarah entered the room. "Everything ready?" he said as he was finishing up securing the bracket and the car seat to the floor.

"All we're missing is the baby." Sarah smiled sadly. She decided to make an effort to lighten the mood. "You're sure that's safe?" she said, pointing at the floor.

"Perfectly safe, are you ready?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Want me to go get Hope?" she asked.

"In a minute." The Doctor pulled her close. "I was just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" She smiled up at him.

"About that honeymoon we never went on." He kissed her hair.

"Are we going?" she asked, nuzzling into his chest.

"Definitely." he whispered in her ear.

"Where?" she whispered back.

"Nice try but I'm still not telling you."

"You're still set on it being a surprise?" she asked while pulling back from his embrace.

"Yes and we'll never get there if we don't drop off out passenger." he said quietly.

"Then let's go." Sarah turned and said, "You better secure her bag while I go get Hope."

The Doctor realized that not only did the bag need to stay in one place but so did he and Sarah. He left the room hurriedly to go find some straps to secure them to the console. He returned to find Sarah strapping the sleeping baby into the car seat.

"Where did you go?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice.

"To go get these." he replied in an equally hushed voice. The Doctor motioned for Sarah to come to him. He tightened a belt around Sarah's waist then one around his own. He then clipped a strap through the bag's handle and clipped it to the underside of the console. He pulled up a bar from under the central console and clicked it into place. "Ready?"

"Ready." She smiled at the Doctor.

He clipped the belt she was wearing to the underside of the console before doing the same to himself. "When we go through the rift, the Tardis is going to be tossed around quite a bit. Hold on to the bar in front of you and don't let go for any reason, understand?"

"I understand. Will it take long to get through it?" Sarah asked nervously. She was never good with carnival rides and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the Doctor.

"It should be relatively quick. I'm entering in the coordinates that will take us to the rift now." He smiled at Sarah and then pulled down the handle. "Dematerializing now."

At first it was as the same as any other trip they'd taken as of late, then the Tardis began to shudder as they neared the rift. The Tardis started to spin lifting the pair's feet momentarily off the ground. Sarah could feel her stomach churning. Her immediate attention though was on the baby. She could see the baby strapped tightly into her seat, she was barely stirring. There was no doubt about it; she was definitely the Doctor's baby.

The Tardis turned over and now was spinning the other direction, all the while dropping at an alarming rate. The Doctor looked over to Sarah and could see she was fighting nausea and for the first time in a long time, so was he. He looked at the screen and mouthed to Sarah, "Almost through." Sarah shook her head in understanding in the midst of yet another spin.

Then it was quiet and still. The stillness so sudden, that neither the Doctor nor Sarah trusted that the trip was over. The Doctor looked down at the screen and smiled at Sarah. "We're here." He unclipped himself and then walked not quite a straight line to unclip Sarah. "You okay?"

"Will be." Sarah said as he removed her belt. She started toward the baby and fell to the floor.

The Doctor was at her side in an instant. "Sarah!"

"I'm fine, just trying to get my equilibrium back. Check the baby." she said as she sat still, mentally willing the room to stop spinning.

The Doctor touched the baby's cheek. Her color was good and she was cooing. To her it had been fun. 'She was going to take to Tardis travel fine', the Doctor thought. "She's fine, aren't you Hope?" The baby cooed loudly.

"Good." Sarah replied as she shakily climbed to her knees. The Doctor was at her side in an instant helping her to stand. "Where are we?"

The Doctor returned to the console and hit a few dials before looking at the display. "We're right above the Earth. Just setting the coordinates for the exact spot we just left, only in this reality."

Sarah watched as he hit a few more buttons and she felt the thud of the Tardis materializing. He was looking at the scanner and frowning. "What's wrong?" She moved to his side.

"The base is deserted." The Doctor stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Maybe they moved. We could look for them." Sarah tried. He looked so dejected. Then she noticed it, the time rotor was dimming. "Why is the time rotor dark?"

"Because its power was drained when we went through the rift. I knew there was a possibility the power would take a hit, but not completely drained." The lights in the Tardis were beginning to go out one by one and it was getting noticeably cooler. Sarah quickly unclipped the baby's bag and took out her coat and hat. She crossed to the baby unclipped her and quickly put her coat and hat on. The Doctor had run out into the hallway and grabbed Sarah's coat from where it had fallen from the hat stand he had put there when securing the room.

"We're going to have to risk it out there. Here put this on." He helped Sarah into her coat. "The Tardis will need time to recharge." He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and said, "Let's see what's out there."

"Let me borrow your flashlight. There's no point in taking her full suitcase around an empty base. We can always come back and get it. But we may need some things for her, just to play it safe."

The Doctor handed Sarah the flashlight and held up his Sonic Screwdriver activating it. "I'll just use this and stay with the baby."

"Be right back." Sarah said and disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later she reappeared with a now fully stocked diaper bag slung across her shoulder.

"Ready?" the Doctor smiled at Sarah.

"Ready." Sarah picked up the baby and they walked outside the Tardis. It was just as they remembered their Unit albeit more bare. They left the lab and walked down the hallway. It was eerie. There was very little in the way of furniture left. They checked the Brigadier's office and like the rest of the rooms it was bare with the exception of a desk and a chair. "Wonder where he is?" Sarah asked.

"More than likely at the new Unit base, wherever that is. Let's see if they left any food behind. Maybe they left a meatloaf in the freezer." the Doctor said excitedly.

"You and that meatloaf." Sarah said, and then told the baby, "When you grow up please don't go on about meatloaf, especially Unit's meatloaf." She looked over at the Doctor who had his lip out. She sighed loudly. "Come one you two, let's go check for meatloaf."

The Doctor put his arm around Sarah's back and they walked down the long hallway, their footsteps echoing around them. They reached the Mess Hall. Most of the tables and chairs were still in place. They went into the kitchen itself. All the pots and pans were still there. The Doctor opened the freezer to find it empty. "They took the meatloaf!"

Sarah put her head down to suppress a laugh. "I saw that." the Doctor said. "No Brigadier and no meatloaf. Let's go check Sick Bay." The Doctor once again put his arm around Sarah as they headed down the hallway. A few minutes later they entered Sick Bay. All the beds were still there as well as a few supplies. Unfortunately for them, afternoon was passing quickly as was the light coming in through the windows. The Doctor went into the emergency supply closet he hoped existed in this world, to find that it did. He took out some lanterns and lit them.

"How long before the Tardis recharges?" Sarah asked as she looked down at the makeshift crib she'd made for Hope."

"About twenty four hours. Unless the Doctor from this reality finds me first."

"So what do we do just wait for…?"

Sarah stopped talking when she heard a creak echoing down the halls outside of Sick Bay. The Doctor and Sarah exchanged a quick look of panic. Sarah wondered if it was the other Doctor till she heard the blaster fire. She quickly picked up the baby and the diaper bag. The Doctor quietly crossed the floor to the window. It had long since rusted shut. They didn't have time to finesse opening it with the Sonic Screwdriver and breaking it would make too much noise. Apparently whoever it was, was searching room by room.

"Isn't there an old corridor that Harry told us about, one that led to an abandoned ambulance entrance?" Sarah whispered.

The Doctor smiled. "You're a genius!" he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. They found the doorway behind an old mobile cabinet. Once they passed through, the Doctor carefully pulled the cabinet back into its previous place to buy them some time. If they were lucky their attacker may never see the hidden doors.

Once through the second set of doors they found themselves outside. It was chilly on this Earth as well. Sarah was glad she'd had the forethought to grab one of Unit's grey blankets that was now wrapped securely around the baby. "Where are we headed?" Sarah asked.

"Here let me." the Doctor said as he took Hope from Sarah's arms. "There's a groundskeeper's cabin about half a mile from here, at least there is on 'our' Earth." the Doctor said and blew out a breath. "I believe it's this way."

They walked through the thick woods making a concerted effort to keep the thick groves of trees between them and anyone that might be looking for them. The Moon was full and lighting their way. The longer they walked the colder it seemed to be getting. As they reached the clearing they saw it, the caretaker's cabin. It was just like the one the Doctor remembered on their Earth. As they approached the cabin, it began to snow.

The Doctor handed the baby to Sarah and approached the door. He gestured for Sarah to get behind him. There was a padlock on the door which easily opened with a burst from the Sonic Screwdriver. He slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly as it opened. The cabin was barely furnished and covered thickly with dust. It had been a long time since anyone had been inside. "I think it's safe."

"Look there's an old electric heater." Sarah said gesturing to a space in front of the fireplace. She pictured a roaring fire in the fireplace but knew whoever was looking for them would find them in an instant once they spotted smoke coming from the chimney..

The Doctor walked over to the outlet next to the heater and adjusted a setting on his Sonic Screwdriver before aiming it at the outlet. "That should do it." He plugged in the electric heater and turned it up all the way. "It should start to warm up soon." He looked through the wooden slats covering the window and slowly turned around, his face a mask of concentration.

"Do we have any way of locking that door?" Sarah asked, as she hugged the baby tightly.

"There's a slide lock. But I don't think that will keep anyone out." He looked over at a large wooden wardrobe that had been left behind and with a good deal of effort, slid it in front of the door. "That will slow them down at any rate."

"That takes care of the front door, what about the back?" Sarah asked returning the Doctor's smile.

"No back door, not in our world anyway. There's only two rooms, this one and a small kitchen." He crossed the floor and rubbed Sarah's arms up and down. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine when we're all safe. Any idea who or what that was at the base?"

"The blaster sounded Sontaran." The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "I think the room's getting warmer." Why would the Sontarans be after them? How did they know that they would be at this precise location? Had they been watching that exact location in space? And if they had, why? Too many questions and not enough answers.

Sarah watched him pace. She doubted he was even aware that he was doing it. "You're going to wear a path in the floor." He stopped in his tracks and gave the appearance of an innocent man, but Sarah wasn't buying it. She'd learned to read him too well. "I can see the wheels turning in your head. So tell me what's going through your mind?" Sarah said as she shifted the baby in her arms.

The Doctor opened a drawer in the bottom of the wardrobe he'd just moved to find it empty. He looked back at Sarah and said, "Found her a crib." He removed the drawer and laid it on the floor at Sarah's feet.

"I don't know." Sarah shook her head. "It's not very clean."

The Doctor replied, "I'm working on that. Stay right here. On our Earth there used to be a closet with some emergency supplies in the back. It came in handy in case someone was stuck here during a snow storm. If we're lucky," he disappeared from sight momentarily then returned after a few seconds, "and we are, they left emergency supplies here." He pulled open a plastic bag releasing its vacuum seal. The bag grew larger as they watched. There were several blankets, sheets and pillows inside. The Doctor removed one of the sheets and draped it over the drawer and then took a clean pillowcase and put it on the pillow, giving the baby a clean surface around her as well as a clean mattress. "Not great but will do in a pinch." the Doctor said as he relieved Sarah of her burden.

'The Doctor was right' Sarah thought, the room was getting warm. She almost didn't need her coat. Her attention was drawn to the baby. She was starting to get a little fussy. Sarah recognized that sound, Hope was hungry. "Don't suppose you found a bottle warmer in there did you?" Sarah asked as she pulled a bottle from the diaper bag.

"Don't need one when we have this." He held up his Sonic Screwdriver with a smile.

Sarah handed the Doctor the bottle. "I've got to get myself one of those."

"That's a great idea. When we get back I'll get started on it right away." he said as he took the bottle and sat it on a nearby table before aiming the screwdriver at it. He handed it to Sarah who checked the temperature on her wrist before approaching the baby.

"I know you're hungry angel." Sarah said as she untied the baby's hat and unbuttoned her coat. Sarah sat on the floor in front of the makeshift crib and crossed her legs before lifting the baby to her lap. "There now, that should make you feel better." The baby began to suckle the bottle in earnest. "You were hungry, weren't you?" She looked up, meeting the Doctor's eyes and asked, "What's next?"

"Hopefully we'll be able to hide out here till daybreak and then reassess the situation." the Doctor trailed off.

"So we're making it up as we go along." Sarah smiled into the baby's face.

"Why change a winning formula?" the Doctor spread his hands and smiled. Secretly, he was worried but he didn't want Sarah to know. He still didn't have any answers to any of his questions and likely wouldn't have till daybreak when he could get a look around. He watched Sarah as she lifted the baby to her shoulder and burped her. She was so good with her. She was going to make a great mother when they were ready to have one of their own.

Sarah screwed up her nose. "Somebody needs a diaper changed."

"Well I hope you're not looking at me." the Doctor stared at Sarah in mock horror.

"Not tonight." Sarah laughed. They heard the sound of a snap outside and froze.

"Stay here." the Doctor silently mouthed to Sarah. He crept over to the window and peered out the crack between the wooden shutters. There were half a dozen deer outside, looking through the winter brush for food. Whoever was after them either didn't know this cabin existed or they too were waiting for daylight. The Doctor returned to Sarah's side. "It's just deer."

The baby let out a soft burp making them smile, the tension momentary relieved. Sarah laid the baby gently in the drawer and began to change her diaper. "You need to get some rest little angel." Sarah said finishing up the diaper change. She pulled a soft blanket from the diaper bag and laid it over her before rewrapping her in the warm Unit blanket. Within seconds the baby had shut her eyes and was sound asleep.

"We should get some rest as well." the Doctor said as he retrieved the bedding from the plastic bag. He placed one blanket and the two pillows on the floor next to the baby. Sarah looked at him hesitantly, then sighed and lay down next to the baby. The Doctor lay down behind her, wrapping his body around hers to help keep her warm. As one they each placed a hand on the baby's body, neither willing to let the baby feel alone. When she was in the Tardis they were sure she felt what they felt, the comfort and love of the Tardis all around them. While Sarah fell into a restless slumber, the Doctor remained vigilant, while questions without answers swirled through his mind.

Author's Note: Only three more chapters to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. It is my fervent hope that everyone has a blessed holiday season and a blessed year, no matter what time of the year you read this.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor in his ninth regeneration was running from side to side, rounding the Tardis' console making adjustments and imputing coordinates into the console as he went. He heard Sarah enter the room and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she smoothed down the red sweater she had added to the blue jeans that had inexplicably appeared in her wardrobe. It was obvious the Tardis was still looking after her. She was grateful to wear normal modern clothes after spending so much time in the Victorian clothing that had been required for their visit to 1852 Earth. She especially appreciated the return of her tennis shoes after wearing the high heeled multi buttoned boots.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" the Doctor asked, not looking forward to telling Sarah what she needed to know.

"Because you were frowning when I came in, then smiled quickly when you realized I was here. So what don't you want to tell me?" Sarah was beginning to think the Doctor was right. Deep inside they were all the same and all still in there. This was exactly what he did in his fourth incarnation when he was worried about a trip.

"This isn't going to be an average trip in the Tardis Sarah. It's going to be rough." the Doctor admitted.

"Worse that when the Mandragora Helix got inside?" Sarah remembered that specific trip for a variety of reasons.

"It will make that look like a gentle massage." He circled the console again making some addition adjustments. "We're going to need something to hold us in place." He said while rubbing the top of his head. He remembered the last trip through the rift in space. It was a miracle that Rose and Mickey weren't critically injured considering how the Tardis was hurled through the rift. He had barely held on himself. "So I'm going to go get something to attach us to the console."

"Want some help?" she asked. She needed something to occupy her mind before it got away from her again. There was so much on the line if this trip failed to produce their daughter. She wasn't sure she could bounce back from the loss of her daughter again.

"Sure." The Doctor stopped and reached out his hand to Sarah. She took it as she had so many times in the past. The Doctor squeezed it affectionately. "It's going to be all right, no matter what we'll get through it together." They went through a coral arch and headed for the lab's supply room.

Forty minutes later, the Doctor had welded metal brackets and attached straps that could securely attach their bodies to the central console. He circled the console again, double and triple checking his figures. He looked up and met Sarah's eyes. "I think we're ready. Let's get you strapped in." He crossed over to her and helped her step into the harness he'd fashioned and tightly clipped her to the console. He put both her hands on a bar that he'd attached to the top of the console. "Hold on to this and don't let go for any reason till I tell you to."

"I will." Sarah watched as he repeated the actions for himself. He looked over at Sarah and smiled a nervous smile. "Good luck." Sarah smiled back at him. No matter what happened she knew the Doctor would do everything in his power to get Hope back. She braced herself as she saw the Time Rotor rise and fall. She felt the Tardis take off.

"He did it!" the Doctor yelled triumphantly. "He made the Time Lords open the rift we need to get through!" The Tardis began shaking inside attempting to toss its inhabitants off their feet. "We're going through any second now!" the Doctor shouted. He'd been right. The Tardis was tossed about like a piece of paper in the wind.

After a few minutes Sarah wondered how much more the Tardis or her inhabitants could take. Then just as suddenly as it began it was over, the silence that followed was almost deafening. "Are we through?" Sarah yelled.

The Doctor smiled at her and yelled loudly, "Yes we are." Then quietly asked, "Is there a reason you're yelling?"

"Oh you." Sarah grinned at the Doctor. "Come and get me out of this."

The Doctor had untangled himself from the straps and was already on his way to do just that. As soon as she was free she attempted to step back and almost collapsed to the ground. Her hands went instinctively to her head. The room was spinning. The Doctor caught her before she fell and sat her on the jump seat. He placed his hand on the back of her head and asked, "You okay?"

"Just a little dizzy, it will pass." She pushed him away. "Go check the scanner and see if we're where we're supposed to be."

Looking a little worried, he returned to the console and smiled. Checking the readings he found he was indeed in the same reality he'd had the misfortune to be pushed into before. On the scanner, like a jewel in space hung the Earth. He set the coordinates for the Doctor's lab. Within a few seconds he felt the Tardis materialize. He walked back over to Sarah. "Do you feel well enough to go with me?'

"Just try and stop me." Sarah said with the biggest smile the Doctor had yet seen since their reunion.

Harry and Benton had been on their way to see the Brigadier when they heard the Tardis materialize. Looking at each other they frowned. Each knew the pair was likely to be sad after leaving the baby behind. They entered the lab to find the Tardis not in its usual spot but found it sitting in the middle of the lab itself.

As they entered, the Tardis door opened and the Doctor that they'd met before came out followed by Sarah Jane.

Upon seeing their welcoming committee, the Doctor smiled and held his hand out, heartily shaking each man's hand. "Harry and Sergeant Benton how wonderful to see you again. You remember Sarah?" He reached behind him and took Sarah by the hand and pulled her forward.

Sarah reached her hand forward to a confused Harry and Benton. Harry reached forward and clasped her hand and said, "It's good to see you again Sarah Jane, considering I just saw you earlier this afternoon." Sarah looked to the Doctor confused.

The Doctor shook his head. "Harry, this isn't your Sarah. This is 'my' Sarah from my reality."

"Oh! In that case it really is good to see you." Harry shook her hand again.

"Me as well Miss." Benton said as he shook Sarah's hand as well.

To Sarah it was all a bit of a shock to see them standing in front of her so alive and so young again. The Doctor had told her that time had run at a different pace in this reality but it still didn't change the fact that she had loved and had mourned for the same people that were now standing in front of her. She couldn't help it, her eyes were tearing up.

The Doctor watched her and could see she was getting upset. It was no wonder after all she'd been through. She'd said goodbye to these men once and now she'd have to again. "We're looking for the Doctor and Sarah. They have something that belongs to us." The Doctor met Sarah's eyes and smiled.

"I'll say they do." Harry said.

"Where are they?" the Doctor said while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"They went looking for you." Benton volunteered.

"What?" the Doctor asked stunned.

"Well it all began when they found a baby right after they were married…" Harry began only to be interrupted by the Doctor.

"We need the abridged version. Nothing personal Harry but…"

"Where did they go?" Sarah asked Benton.

"To your reality Miss. To the Unit there, they said. We were attacked earlier by the Sontarans. The Doc said they were after the baby and he took her there looking for you."

"The Sontarans?" Sarah asked, alarmed.

"The Doctor seemed to think they were the ones that had something to do with placing the baby here, the ones from your reality." Harry explained.

"The Doctor seemed anxious to leave after that so I never got to ask." Benton said, looking puzzled.

"Ask what?" the Doctor replied.

"Why leave her here in the first place? Benton questioned.

"It was because we had the good fortune to have a Sontaran with a conscience and perhaps even a heart." He looked down at Sarah, threading his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand. "He was supposed to beam her into space. But he couldn't do it and transmatted her through the rift and to this coordinate. It's a miracle she made it, but had he not tried she wouldn't have survived at all." the Doctor explained.

"You've seen her? She's all right?" Sarah asked the pair anxiously.

"Yes, she's fine. She's more than fine." Harry quickly replied, anxious to curtail Sarah's fears. "She's perfect. You certainly have a beautiful baby." Then Harry remembered something and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. "I took this, this afternoon. You can see she's doing great." He handed the phone to Sarah.

She looked at the picture of her daughter, her beautiful daughter. She was slightly larger than when she'd last seen her. Her little pudgy arms and legs showed she was well cared for. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at the Doctor and showed him the phone. "This is your daughter."

The Doctor took the phone from her hands and stared into a face he thought he might never see. He had a daughter, a flesh and blood daughter. "She's…beautiful." the Doctor said quietly, a tear forming in the corner of one eye.

"Swipe the screen to the left." Harry said.

The Doctor did and then showed Sarah. It was a picture of the Doctor in his fourth regeneration and his Sarah Jane with the baby in the middle. Both seemed very happy. "They married?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, we were all there." Harry smiled at them.

"They had just left the wedding and were about to leave in the Tardis when they heard her crying. They found her here in fact." Benton volunteered.

"What are we waiting for, let's go back home and get her!" Sarah replied as she headed for the Tardis.

"Because we may not be able to leave right away." the Doctor said quietly, with his head bowed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Before he could reply Sarah came running back out of the Tardis. "There's something wrong, the lights have gone out in the Tardis."

"Going through the rift was a huge drain on her systems. She won't go anywhere till she recovers."

"For how long?" Sarah asked, hands on her hips.

"Could be twelve hours, could be twenty four hours." He saw the defeat on her face and approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We just have to wait. There's nothing we can do to hurry it up, I'm sorry." He looked back at Harry and Benton who were standing there looking uncomfortable. "Do you think the Brigadier would mind if we hung around here?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He's in his office right now. We were on our way to see him when we heard the Tardis. Come with us and he can set you up with passes." Harry advised.

The Doctor put his arm around Sarah's shoulders and asked, "Do you think they're serving meatloaf in the Mess Hall? The Doctor went on about how good it is the last time I was here."

"You know he made sure it was served at their wedding?" Benton laughed.

"She must really love him." Sarah looked up at the Doctor and smiled. She decided to make the best of the situation. There wasn't anything she could do but wait on the Tardis to refuel or whatever it was she needed to do. The other Doctor and Sarah by all appearances were happy and the Doctor was right, she was sure they were taking good care of her daughter. "Is there any way we could get a copy of those pictures?" she asked Harry as they walked.

"Sure, I'll get copies of them printed off after we see the Brigadier. Here we are." Harry said as they approached the Brigadier's office.

Sarah steeled herself for another run in with her past. She'd attended 'her' Brigadier's funeral and it had nearly destroyed her. She'd outlived them all and now they were all here again. She knew they weren't 'her' special family, but it still hurt. The Doctor squeezed her hand as they walked through the door.

Sarah laid silently, one hand clasping the Doctor's that was around her waist and the other resting on Hope's chest. She'd fed the baby during the night without incident. Thankful for readymade formula and the intuition that they might need them, she'd packed several days' worth of formula. It had been a night of pretense. Sarah had lain still pretending to sleep and the Doctor had lain still doing the same, both worried about what came next. Suddenly turning over the baby to her parents was the less of the worrisome things that might happen today.

The Doctor watched the Sun come in through the wooden shuttered cracks of the window. He knew Sarah hadn't slept much, just as she knew he hadn't. The baby seemed to be none the wiser to their predicament. He sat up and felt Sarah's muscles immediately tense. "It's all right." he reassured her. "I'm just going to look around now that we have a little light."

Sarah looked down into the makeshift crib to see the baby looking back at her. God bless her, she had no idea what was going on. "And how are you this morning my angel?" she quietly asked Hope. "What do you say we change that diaper and get you a bottle?" She began the task at hand as she watched the Doctor circle the room like a caged animal. "Doctor, we're going to need the Sonic Screwdriver." she said as she held up the bottle.

The Doctor took the bottle from Sarah and heated it. "While you're feeding her, I'm going to have a little look around." Sarah started to open her mouth in protest to be interrupted, "I won't leave the immediate area. I won't abandon you two."

As Sarah began to feed the baby she replied, "I've heard that before. Just you be careful."

"Always." He bent over and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied with all the love she could put in her voice. He smiled back at her before disappearing through the house.

The Doctor hadn't lied when he said there was no back door. But there was a back window that he'd seen last night. It was covered in wooden shutters on the inside like the one in the front. He quietly unlatched them and slowly pulled one back. If he and Sarah hadn't been fired on last night, this would be the perfect place for them to have a quiet getaway. But there was no denying it, they had. The woods seemed to go on forever out here. No sign of anything other than nature with the exception of a large propane tank out back. After another look around to make sure the area was clear, he climbed out the window and approached the propane tank. He scanned it with the Sonic Screwdriver and found it was full. It must run the cooking stove and heat the water, he decided. He was about to climb back in the window when a thought occurred to him. He'd once heard Benton talking about some old caves to the east of this cabin. It was something to keep in mind if they needed somewhere else to hide.

He climbed back in the window to see Sarah holding the baby tightly against her with a look of panic on her face. "What?" he mouthed.

She motioned to the door and he heard it too. Someone was outside. He could hear their heavy shuffling on the porch. He grabbed the diaper bag and the heavy blanket from the box and ushered Sarah through the cabin. The Doctor peered out the window to see a Sontaran rounding the corner of the house. He quickly adjusted the Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at a precarious looking limb hanging directly over the Sontaran. Before the Sontaran could react the limb fell and luckily struck him right on probic vent. He went down quickly. Before they could rejoice in that they heard the door to the cabin being broken down.

The Doctor climbed quickly out of the window and took the baby from Sarah and then watched as she too hastily climbed outside. As Sarah climbed out he wrapped the blanket around the baby. As they neared the beginning of the grove of trees the Doctor passed the baby to Sarah. "Take her and head in that direction." He pointed to the east. He kissed her quickly and added, "I'll be right behind you." Once he saw Sarah doing as he asked, he aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at the propane tank and ran. This was not an act he was proud of, but he knew what would happen if they were to get their hands on Hope. And he knew they wouldn't stop there, they would kill Sarah without a second thought. The explosion of the tank almost knocked him off his feet.

The Doctor ran through the woods and saw Sarah up ahead. When he caught up with her he took her hand and they ran as quickly and quietly as they could. Once again the thickness of the grove of trees gave them some protection from being discovered. The Doctor led them to the east, in the hope of finding the caves that were supposedly on 'their' Earth and hopefully on this one as well.

General Ploket looked at the remains of three of his men. How many more men would it take for him to exact revenge on the Doctor? It doesn't matter, he told himself. It was worth it. Once the Sontaran High Command learned of his great triumph over the Doctor he would be promoted. Perhaps even a seat on the Grand Strategic Council. He looked down and noticed a bit of one of his men that had splattered his boot and kicked it off. The High Command would never know of the losses that were incurred in this battle, only of the results. He would concoct a story that would be told and retold for centuries and beyond. A story where he alone was the one that brought the Doctor to his knees and ultimately destroyed him. He would make sure no witnesses survived to say otherwise.

Raafl came around the far side of what was once the cabin and watched his General, hands on his hips and dreaming of some untold glory. He knew what the others thought of him but he didn't care. If Ploket had any idea that he was a birther, his life would have ended long ago. So he followed him around and did everything possible to keep Ploket happy. As long as he repeated Ploket's ideals back to him and made him think that everything that came from his lips was the untainted truth, he would be protected from the fate of others of his kind. But still, he wasn't blind. He was ever alert. He'd been told to search that cabin before it blew up. He knew the General was making too much noise outside the door and the Doctor would be alerted. So when the others charged through the cabin he followed Ploket around the outside perimeter.

"Ah Raafl, you survived the Doctor's onslaught." Ploket commented and then turned to stare at Raafl and suspiciously asked, "How exactly did you manage that?"

"General Sir," Raafl stood at attention and said while staring straight ahead, "I noticed that you were forming your own attack Sir and I thought you might need assistance." Raafl was rather proud of that lie. He'd lost count of all the lies he'd told since being assigned to Ploket.

"Yes, well…the Doctor ran like a Ground Speel once he realized General Ploket was the Sontaran that after him." Ploket puffed out his chest.

"Yes Sir. What are your orders General?"

"The Doctor is running out of places to hide." He touched the device on his wrist and five Sontarans transmatted in. The group looked around, seeing the remains of their predecessors on the ground and said nothing. They stood at attention awaiting orders. "We will capture and kill the Doctor and his compatriots for the glory of the Sontaran race!"

"Sontar-ha Sontar-ha Sontar-ha Sontar-ha Sontar-ha Sontar-ha Sontar-ha!" the group chanted.

As he chanted Raafl met the eyes of one of the newly arrived Sontarans. He recognized Draak from his youth, a fellow birther. Their eyes met briefly, one look conveying everything. They had previously discussed Ploket's insane desires. They both knew their chances of surviving this outing with Ploket weren't good but what could they do? To die in battle was an honor…or so they were told.

Author's Note: Only two more chapters to go. I hope everyone is enjoying this. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

The ninth Doctor and Sarah spent the night in Unit's VIP room waiting on the Tardis to reenergize herself and were now on their way home. Knowing it was General Ploket after their child made the Doctor more than nervous. Most Sontarans were methodical, doing everything for a reason and an end result. Ploket from the Doctor's past encounter with him, showed him to be insane. Insanity in a Sontaran was a dangerous thing. He apparently had no regard for the men in his command according to Strax; they were simply disposable once they served their purpose.

Sarah was once again attached to the central console awaiting their return to their reality. She could see the Doctor frowning and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked up and decided honesty might be a friend this time and admitted, "I'm concerned that Ploket might be more than we can handle on our own."

Sarah was surprised. They'd faced a lot worse with fewer numbers in the past. "Why, what's so special about Ploket?"

The Doctor rubbed a hand across his short cropped hair. "Well for one thing, he's insane. Insanity turns up the dial on the scale from just being a dangerous five to a seriously risky ten. So I'm going to attempt to send a message to Vastra, Jenny and Strax to be delivered as soon as we enter our reality but before we land. Once we land her circuits," the Doctor stroked the console lovingly, "will be exhausted and we'll have to wait till she powers up again. Just sending them the coordinates for the old Unit base and there." He smiled at Sarah and asked, "Ready?"

"Let's go get our daughter." Sarah said with nervousness that she hadn't felt before getting this new information on Ploket.

The Doctor flipped the switch and the trip through the rift began as the Tardis began to flip end over end and shake. Sarah could just make out the Doctor's words over the roar of the Tardis, "Sending the message…now!" She saw the Doctor reach forward and pull a lever down. Once again just when Sarah thought she couldn't take any more of the spinning and flipping, it was over. She looked over at the Doctor and saw him untangling himself from the makeshift harness.

"Here let me." the Doctor said as he unclipped Sarah from her harness and then held on to her as he remembered the effect on her the last time. "Sit here." He led her to the jump seat and helped her to sit. "Get your balance back while I check the readings before we completely lose power." As he circled the console the lights were getting dimmer. Before they completely went out he was able to determine from the scanner that they were indeed in their universe and at the old Unit base. He returned to Sarah's side and held out his hands. "Are you okay to move?"

She reached out and took his hands and answered, "More than ready. Let's go find her."

They walked down the metal ramp and opened the door. They had parked next to an identical Tardis. They looked at each other and smiled broadly. "They're here." Sarah said in awe.

"Let's go find them." the Doctor said taking Sarah's hand in his. They looked through the base ending with Sick Bay. As they approached what was left of the doors, they looked at one another in horror.

"Are we too late?" Sarah asked, barely loud enough to be heard.

The Doctor didn't answer as he led her through the doorway. There were blast marks all around but no blood. "They got away." the Doctor concluded aloud. He looked to his right to find Sarah wasn't there. He spun around to find her standing at the foot of a bed, her back to him. "Sarah?"

Sarah turned around to show him what she'd found. She was holding a pale pink blanket reverently in her hands. "She was here." She had tears in her eyes as she brought the blanket to her nose and inhaled. It smelled of her baby, a scent that was imprinted in her memory still and always would be. She handed the blanket to the Doctor who was now in front of her. "Smell this." He took the blanket and inhaled and smiled. "That's her, that's Hope."

The Doctor looked around and could see the path of destruction. "They went this way." They turned to go but were stopped by a voice.

"We're here Doctor, how can we help?" the Silurian asked, now dressed in a black leather tightfitting vest and pants and tall black boots. Standing at her side was Jenny, the long maid's dress now replaced with a black figure hugging leather jacket and patterned black leather pants with short black boots. At their side stood Strax, his Victorian butler suit replaced with his Sontaran battle armor.

The Doctor smiled gratefully. "Thank you for coming. General Ploket is here and after our child. They went this way." The Doctor led the group through the Sick Bay and past a destroyed cabinet that had apparently gotten in the Sontarans' way. They went through the doorway and found themselves outside.

Once outside they could all smell the scent of something burning. In the distance they could see black smoke rising high in the air. Without hesitation Sarah set off running toward the fire. "Sarah!" the Doctor yelled as the group ran after her.

When they finally caught up with her they found her staring at the charred remains of the cabin. It was obvious that had anyone been inside they wouldn't have made it out alive. Other than the stone foundation there was little left other than ash. Sarah was sitting on the ground clutching the blanket to her chest, inconsolable.

The Doctor closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him, seemingly in a trance. Jenny had run forward and wrapped her arms around Sarah hoping to console her in some small way. Vastra and Strax exchanged frowns and bowed their heads. Bringing them all out of their grief was the Doctor's voice, "He got away." He approached Sarah and pulled her to her feet. "Did you hear me, he got away?"

Sarah attempted to shut down the panic that threatened to overtake her. "What do you mean 'he' got away?"

"The other Doctor, I can feel him. And if I know me and I do, Sarah and the baby are with him. We still have a chance." He stared at her to make sure she hadn't given up. Before this was over he knew he'd need each and every one of them to be at their very best if they were to come out of this with their daughter.

"Which way?" Sarah asked as she brushed back the tears with the back of her hand.

"That's my girl." The Doctor rubbed her back and pointed eastward. "That way." The group began their trek through the woods.

The Doctor looked back to make sure Sarah was still with him. He adjusted the baby in his arms as they weaved their way through the trees. They'd been walking for the better part of an hour now and even he was beginning to wonder if the caves really existed. They kept talking to a minimum to insure that the Sontarans wouldn't hear them. Finally he saw what looked like a shadow in the hillside directly in front of him. He passed the baby to Sarah and motioned her to stay still. He moved some of the thickly blanketed vines to the side and shined the flashlight he produced from his pocket inside.

It was indeed a cave, a large and apparently deep one. He went back to the entrance and held the vines aside, motioning Sarah to come inside. Sarah entered the cave and turned to speak only to have the Doctor put his hand over her mouth. They heard twigs breaking and loud footstep outside. Shocked, Sarah had no idea they had been that close to catching up with them. Looking down into the baby's face, Sarah was grateful she was asleep.

They were still for almost fifteen minutes, barely daring to breathe. They heard General Ploket order one of the Sontarans to stay there in case the 'fugitives' doubled back. He would lead the rest of the group further up the hill.

The Doctor waited another ten minutes before reaching in his pocket and producing a small jewelers' hammer. Sarah looked at him in shock, trying to dissuade him from his actions with a look. He mouthed, "Don't worry." to her. Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve and mouthed, "Be careful." to him. He smiled at her and kissed her as passionately as he could in the situation.

He carefully and quietly crept out of the cave; hammer in hand at the ready. He crept up behind the Sontaran standing at attention. He aimed the hammer at the probic vent and hit it square on. The Sontaran collapsed to the ground. As he stood there smiling and pleased with himself, General Ploket appeared from behind a large tree.

"It's never enough to kill you once Doctor. With any luck, I'll get to kill you twice. Tell your consort to bring the progeny forward." Ploket said as the remaining Sontarans came forward surrounding the Doctor.

Sarah could hear everything going on outside and looked down into the sleeping baby's face. She could almost hear the Doctor in her head, shouting to get away. If she were alone she would have already been out there by his side. But she wasn't and she knew what they would do once they had the baby in their hands. Sarah stepped back further in the cave and felt a breeze. Her eyes had now adjusted to the darkness and she thought she saw a small bit of light bouncing off a rock somewhere in the back of the cave. In the back of the cave there were two openings leading to two passageways, one to the left and one to the right with the bit of light showing and hopefully a possible way out. Sarah pulled off one of her light blue knit gloves and laid it in the left hand opening. With any luck they'd think she went that way and give her time to get the baby away.

She headed down the right hand passage and followed the tiny bit of light that was barely visible at the end. Sarah covered the baby with the blanket completely and then shielding her with her body pushed her way through the thick brush. Much to her surprise they were on the other side of the hill. Sarah carefully laid the baby down on a pile of leaves and covered over the opening she'd just gone through. Seeing a small downed tree limb that still had some leaves attached, she carefully placed it over the opening in an attempt to block out the small amount of light that had guided her outside.

Sarah picked up the baby and looked around. She knew that on the other side of the hill ahead of her was a sheer drop. 'The only safe place is the Tardis', she thought. So she decided to take the long way back to Unit. As she walked she prayed that the Doctor would be able to get away from the Sontarans. She pulled the blanket back from Hope's face to see her waking up. "We're going back home." she whispered to the baby and began the long walk back.

Author's Note: From this point on, the Sarah married to the fourth Doctor will have (a) next to her name while the Sarah that is with the ninth Doctor will have a (b) next to her name. Just to keep our Sarahs straight. The Doctors will also have a number next to their name to denote their regeneration number.

The Doctor leaned against a rock, his hands tied behind his back as a Sontaran trained a blaster on him. He was trying his best to be nonchalant about the fact they were searching for Sarah and the baby but it was tearing him up inside. He had hoped she would have found a way out of the cave. He'd seen a tiny light in the back of the cave but hadn't had the time to convey the information to her. Sarah was smart; she would have found a way out. He'd stalled them as long as he could; hopefully it had given her enough time to get away.

General Ploket and three of his men marched out of the cave. Ploket marched up to the smiling Doctor. If Ploket was mad that meant Sarah had gotten away. Ploket leaned over and put his face a few inches from the Doctor's. "Where is she?" he yelled.

"As if I would ever tell you, even if I did know. What has that baby ever done to you anyway?" the Doctor demanded loudly.

"I don't answer to you. You claim to have no information so you are useless to my mission, therefor you are unnecessary." He pointed to the pair that had guarded the Doctor when he entered the cave. "You two, kill him. We will go find his consort." He marched off.

"Well now that he's gone is there any chance either of you have a thermos of coffee? I've had a very long night you see and…"

"Quiet! You will stand." one of the Sontarans yelled, his blaster raised.

"Oh yes, of course." The Doctor kicked the end of his scarf forward with his foot. "I'm sorry; my foot seems to have fallen asleep. Could one of you be kind enough to help an old Time Lord up?" the Doctor asked from his slumped over position on the rock.

One of the Sontarans approached the Doctor, walking on his scarf as he came closer. The Doctor quickly stood, pulling the scarf end up as he stood. The Sontaran went flying on his back. The Doctor bent over again and ran into the other Sontaran head first, sending them both flying. As he was climbing to his knees, his hands still tied behind his back he saw a pair of tall black boots. He looked up into the eyes of a Silurian. "Uh…hello, you don't happen to have a sharp pair of scissors or a steak knife or a…?"

Vastra pulled a long silver sword from its golden scabbard. "Perhaps this will do Doctor." she said as she easily sliced through the ropes.

The Doctor smiled up at her. "I'm sorry have we met?"

"No." said a male voice to his far right, a voice he recognized. "She's a friend of mine." The Doctor (9) approached his counterpart, helped him to his feet and they hugged. He turned to the group that was now watching the reunion of the two Time Lords. "Doctor this is Madame Vastra."

"I've heard a lot about you Madame Vastra. It's wonderful to finally meet you." the Doctor (4) said, his hand extended.

"I have heard a great deal about you as well Doctor. May I introduce you to my wife, Jenny Flint?" Vastra said as she placed her free hand on the small of Jenny's back.

"Jenny it's very nice to meet you." the Doctor (4) said and then looked over at Strax.

"And this is Strax. He's a friend." the Doctor (9) explained. "It was only with Strax's help that we were able to find out it was your reality that our baby was sent to." The Doctor reached behind him and Sarah took his hand as he pulled her to his side. "And this is 'my' Sarah."

The Doctor (4) looked at Sarah. The two Sarahs were exactly alike. "I'm very glad to meet you." He clasped one of her hands between the two of his.

To Sarah this was a dream come true and a nightmare at the same time. She was with the Doctor she first fell in love with. She was also with the same incarnation that had left her and her baby to fend for themselves. She told herself this was another Sarah's Time Lord. Her own Time Lord had explained things to her; still…it didn't make seeing this version of him any easier. But she had bigger problems, the reason they were here. "It's good to see you, where is my daughter?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah and the baby got away. There's nothing for miles around on these grounds…" the Doctor (4) started.

"Except for Unit." the Doctor (9) finished.

"Sarah would head for the Tardis." the Doctor (4) said as he led the group back through the woods.

"General Ploket will have conducted a thorough reconnaissance of the property before he arrived. That is where he will be going too." Strax volunteered.

"We had better hurry then hadn't we?" Madame Vastra stated as the group picked up speed.

Sarah arrived at the disused Unit base. The baby was starting to get fussy. It was past time for her feeding, but Sarah didn't dare stop. She could hear the Sontarans crashing close behind her in the woods. She entered the base the same way they had left before.

She quietly entered the base through the Sick Bay, tiptoeing every step of the way. She made it to the door and slipped into the hallway. She felt that if she could just get back to the Tardis they would be safe. She knew that's where the Doctor would expect to find her. As she crept near the hallway that led to the Tardis, she peered around the corner to see a Sontaran guarding the lab entrance.

She pulled her head back quickly. So, she couldn't hide there. She could hear someone coming down the hallway she'd just come down. The only place open to her now was the Mess Hall. She quietly entered the room and headed for the back and into the kitchen. She tried the door leading outside but it wouldn't budge. There was a long row of stainless steel cabinets forming an L shape diagonal to the door. Sarah realized her choice was to hide behind these or make a run for it. Had she been alone she would have run for it but gazing into the infant's clear blue eyes, her decision had been made for her. She would keep this baby safe at any cost.

There was a huge crash in the Mess Hall's seating area. They were getting closer, Sarah realized. She had nowhere else to run. Then she heard blaster fire and yelling. Who were they yelling at?

Both Doctors led the group back to Unit. They reached the front of the building first and saw the doors lying on the ground, their locks destroyed by blaster fire. "It wasn't like this when we arrived." the Doctor (4) said concerned.

The further they walked into the building the more destruction they saw. As they reached the first junction in the corridor they heard more blaster fire and more doors hitting the ground. Sarah tried to break free from the group but the Doctor (9) stopped her. "They're going to kill her!" Sarah said in a hushed frantic voice.

"They haven't found her yet." the Doctor reasoned.

"You don't know that." Sarah fired back.

"Yes I do. If they had found her they wouldn't still be searching the other rooms, would they?" the Doctor (9) took both her hands in his. Once we find them, we need to keep them busy and give Sarah the time she needs to get away. She'll keep the baby safe till we can catch up with her. Agreed?"

"Agreed." she said quietly.

Vastra and Jenny ran ahead of the group searching for anyone that might be guarding the halls. They found a lone Sontaran guarding the pair of Tardis'. Jenny rolled an office chair in front of the doorway, sending it sailing down the hall. The Sontaran came out the door and looked in the direction the chair had rolled. Vastra took her sword and used the ornate pommel to tap the probic vent and the Sontaran went down. Strax came from around the corner and pulled the Sontaran into the lab's small inner room.

The Doctor (4) went into his Tardis and checked the reenergized console. He quickly returned to the group. "She hasn't come back here."

"That means she's somewhere here on this base hiding." the Doctor (9) said.

Jenny and Vastra came back into the room. "They have just blasted their way into a room two corridors over." Vastra stated.

"The Mess Hall." both Doctors said at once.

"Sarah and I were there earlier. There's an exterior door in the back of the kitchen. She might go there." the Doctor (4) volunteered. He wished he'd given her the Sonic Screwdriver. If the door was locked, she'd be trapped. "We better go." Without waiting for the others he took off at a run. If Sarah or the baby had been hurt, all bets were off.

The group followed him down the hall, all that is except Sarah. She ran back to the front of the building and then headed around back. She knew that if the other Sarah was hiding in the kitchen, she could be trapped. She pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and looked at the Sonic Screwdriver she now held. When the Doctor was comforting her, she'd lifted it from his pocket. She realized he'd be mad but she had a feeling that she might need it later and she was right. If the other Sarah was locked in the kitchen, she could free her and finally get her baby back.

Sarah peeked around the corner. No sign of anyone outside. She bent over and all but crawled under the windows in the Mess Hall's dining room. She could here movement inside. They were going through cabinets, searching everywhere. Sarah crept around the corner of the building, the metal door to the kitchen now in sight. Sarah could hear yelling and furniture breaking loudly in the dining room. Apparently the Doctors had found the Sontarans. Sarah continued on with a single objective, to find her baby.

Sarah climbed the four stairs to the kitchen door. She tried the handle and found it locked. She pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out, adjusted the setting and aimed it at the door. The lock clicked open. Listening again at the door and hearing nothing but the echo of fighting outside the kitchen, she slowly opened the door.

Sarah took a few steps inside, her eyes constantly scanning the room. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked toward the end of a row of stainless steel cabinets. She had just reached the end of the row when she heard the outside door opening. Before she had time to process the new information someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back around the corner behind the cabinets.

She stared into eyes that were her own. The other Sarah was there with her finger to her lips. Sarah must have looked the question she wanted to ask because the other Sarah pointed to the shelf that was inset in the cabinet next to them. Inside it was her baby, bundled up in a blanket and sound asleep. Without even thinking Sarah reached forward and embraced the other Sarah, tears streaming from each of their eyes.

The pair didn't have long to celebrate though. The Sontaran that entered the kitchen was none other than General Ploket and he was walking toward them.

Both Doctors, Vastra, Jenny and Strax entered the Mess Hall. The six Sontarans were tearing the doors off the cabinets looking for any and all places that the Doctor's consort could hide in, looked up. Before the Sontarans had time to fire a blaster at the group, Vastra and Jenny were doing an acrobatic midair cartwheel flying through the air and landing behind them. As they were landing they pulled their swords from their scabbards and used the pommels to hit two of the Sontarans in their probic vents, sending each unceremoniously to the floor.

Strax was in hand to hand combat with one. They rolled across the ground time after time until Strax saw a piece of metal that had been broken from one of the tables. He grabbed it as he passed it and placed it at the Sontaran's neck. He held it tightly against his neck, constricting his breath. He held it there till he saw the Sontaran's eyes roll back in his head.

The two Doctors were arguing with each other which confused the two Sontarans. The two Doctors were circling the two Sontarans, seemingly arguing. "I just can't believe it, how could you be so stupid?" the Doctor (9) taunted his counterpart as he circled the Sontarans.

"How was I to know? I thought there would still be some here!" the Doctor (4) fired back hotly as he circled the Sontarans. One more trip around the pair and they should be at the right position to hit the Sontarans' probic vent.

"Well if you had timed it better…" the Doctor (9) yelled as he stopped and moved forward as if he were going after his counterpart.

"If I had timed it better! How was I to know they wouldn't leave any meatloaf in the freezer!" the Doctor (4) stepped forward at the same time as the other Doctor.

Each reached in their pocket and pulled out a reflex hammer and struck the Sontaran in front of each of them in the probic vent. After the Sontarans fell to the ground each Doctor held up his reflex hammer and said, "Ahhh!" and smiled at each other.

"Let's go get our Sarahs and your baby." the Doctor (4) smiled.

"I can't believe she stole my Sonic Screwdriver." He (9) shook his head. "And how many times have I told her to stay with me?"

"I have the same problem. Though Sarah had a good idea."

"What's that?" the Doctor (9) asked.

"That she should have her own Sonic Screwdriver. I'm going to make her one as soon as we get back." the Doctor (4) smiled.

"That's an idea." the Doctor (9) said as they approached the kitchen door.

Author's Note: Only one chapter to go. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

General Ploket was smiling. His prey had been chased and cornered; now it was just a matter of the kill. A single Earth female and a puny human just hatched were no real competition…still it would be good to hear them grovel for their lives. "You will present yourself Earth female and bring the progeny with you."

Both Sarahs looked at one another in shock. They knew they could continue along the run of cabinets and end up behind the Sontaran, but he would catch them before they had a chance to escape.

But Sarah (a) was already thinking of the end game. She pulled her jacket off and folded and fashioned it into a bundle. Then reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a baby blanket and wrapped her coat in it. She met the other Sarah's eyes and whispered in her ear, "I'll get him to turn around, take the baby and get out."

Sarah (a) adjusted the makeshift 'baby' in her arms and the other Sarah (b) grabbed her sleeve and mouthed, "Thank you." with tears in her eyes. She realized in that moment that as long as this Sarah was taking care of her baby she never had anything to worry about. This woman would give her life to save her daughter.

Sarah (a) stood with the fake bundle in her arms and walked forward defiantly. "Why is it so important to kill this baby, this particular baby?" Sarah asked distinctly.

This female surprised Ploket. She stood proud and strong, she wasn't cowering as he thought she would. Still he would make this a challenge, one that satisfied his hunting spirit yet. "She is the Doctor's progeny."

"So? Why is that so important?" Sarah (a) asked as she bounced her bundle lightly, giving the illusion that she had an actual baby in her arms.

"She must die!" Ploket yelled.

"So you've said," Sarah (a) baited him on, "but why does she have to die?" She walked to the right of the Sontaran making him turn to follow her. She could see the other Sarah stand with the baby and edge toward the door. "If you expect me to hand this child over to you, you better have a good reason." Sarah (a) said loudly. Hoping her voice and attitude would distract the Sontaran from any sound the other Sarah might be making.

"I don't need you to 'hand' the progeny over. I can kill you both together in one shot." He brought the blaster up and aimed it at her.

Over his shoulder Sarah could see the door to the dining room opening and the two Doctors coming through it. The other Sarah locked eyes with her Doctor and the look was one of pure joy and elation. She also caught the look of horror on her Doctor's face. She saw all this in an instant, Ploket none the wiser to the changing situation. She continued on with her questioning, "I want to know why!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Because in the future she will destroy the Sontaran race!" he yelled back. Who was this puny Earth woman to challenge him? He was General Ploket! Did she not realize who she addressed? "Enough! Your time has expired and so has its." He pointed at the bundle in her arms.

Sarah could see the Doctor (9) usher his Sarah and the baby outside the kitchen to safety. Now she just had to figure out a way to save herself.

The Doctor (4) knew it was time, time to save 'his' Sarah. "General Ploket," he called from behind the Sontaran, "we haven't officially met. I'm the Doctor." he said with a smile. "Now what's this about a baby destroying the Sontaran race?

"How have you survived the mighty Sontaran warriors? You Doctor must indeed live a charmed life."

Sarah was looking around everywhere for a weapon of any kind. There was a deep fryer immediately behind her. If only it had oil in it. Sticking out underneath the fryer was a handle. Sarah quietly lifted the pot up to find it had some very dirty oil in it. Apparently the fryer had a slow leak before it had been abandoned. The pan was almost full and while she knew it wouldn't burn the Sontaran it would more than likely blind him and give them time to do…something.

Sarah caught the Doctor's eyes and smiled. This was them at their best. "Sarah, pass me the baby." the Doctor called to her as he held up his hands. General Ploket spun around quickly; ready to fire the gun as the infant was flying through the air. When he didn't see anything pass in front of him, he turned to Sarah.

Sarah seized the opportunity; as soon as Ploket turned toward her she hurled the contents of the grease filled pan into Ploket's eyes. The Sontaran yelled out and fired the blaster. The beam hit a metal bracket on the ceiling above Sarah's head causing that section of ceiling to collapse on Sarah. Sarah fell to the ground; her last conscious moment was hearing the Doctor scream her name.

The Doctor (9) burst through the door. He'd been listening outside, unwilling to do anything to put Sarah (a) in any more danger than she was already in. She had already sacrificed so much today. Both Doctors charged forward, grabbing the Sontaran and after a brief struggle the Doctor (4) hit him with the reflex hammer from his pocket. Madame Vastra and Jenny entered the room, rope in hand and tied up the unconscious Ploket.

The Doctor (4) and his counterpart began digging under the rubble for Sarah. After a few minutes they reached her. The Doctor (9) held back the other Doctor. "Wait, let me scan her for injuries." He pulled out his newly retrieved Sonic Screwdriver and scanned her prone form. After a quick glance he said, "No broken bones."

The Doctor (4) carefully picked up his wife. "I want to get her back to the Tardis and to the infirmary." The Doctor (4) carried Sarah through the kitchen and into the Mess Hall's dining room. As he passed through he found Strax standing guard over the group of Sontarans that were now tied up.

"I will inform Sontaran High Command of General Ploket's dishonorable actions. He as well as his compatriots will be disciplined." Strax said holding a phaser on the group.

"Thank you Strax." he (9) said making eye contact with Strax so that he understood his sincerity. As he walked quickly following the Doctor, he (9) turned and said, "Vastra, Jenny and Strax, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you." He disappeared through what was left of the doorway.

When he entered the lab he found Sarah (b) and the baby standing next to the Tardis. "Oh my God, is she all right?" Sarah (b) started forward in concern.

"I hope so." the Doctor (4) said as he attempted to shift his load and get his key. Before he could, he found the Doctor (9) there and opening the door. The group entered the Tardis and headed for the infirmary.

Sarah (b) stopped briefly in the console room, transported back in time. This was the Tardis she remembered and loved first. She smiled while looking around and then down at her daughter who was looking up at her. "You are so lucky Hope. You were conceived in a Tardis just like this and you were lucky enough to get your start here. Here with people who love you so very much." She followed behind the others.

When she entered the infirmary the two Doctors were crowded around the Bio-Scanner. Sarah (a) was lying on it, pale as a ghost. She had a gash on her forehead which the Doctor (4) was attending to. The Doctor (9) was applying a towel to the back of her head that was now dotted with blood.

"Is she okay?" Sarah (b) asked as she lightly bounced the baby who was getting fussy.

"She's hungry. She needs her bottle." Sarah (a) said making both me jump. She attempted to sit up but both men held her down.

"Oh no you don't." the Doctor (9) said.

"I'm fine. I need to show her where the baby's things are." Sarah (a) protested.

"No you don't." the Doctor (4) said. "Her things are in the nursery. It's the door next to our bedroom. I'm sure the Tardis will have a bottle there waiting for her."

Sarah (b) approached the other Sarah and reached out and took her hand. "I'll be right back. Don't do what I usually do, listen to what they tell you and do it. I'll be back to check on you soon." Sarah (b) squeezed her hand and left.

"You two can stop panicking now, I'm fine." Sarah protested. They were looking at her as if she were dying. She felt fine, a little tired and a headache, but fine.

"Do you think you could pacify the two of us for just two minutes? You have a cut on your forehead…" the Doctor (4) protested.

"And a cut," the Doctor (9) placed his hand on the back of her head where there was still a small amount of blood oozing, "with a bump on the back of your head."

"So that means you're going to lay still till I'm satisfied that it's safe for you to move." the Doctor (4) insisted. The readout rolled out of the printer at the left of the Bio-Scanner. "Let's see what the scanner has to say." the Doctor (4) said as he scanned the readout.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You'll be happy to know that she hasn't lost the ability to roll her eyes." the Doctor (9) commented with a smile.

"Yes, we're all very happy about that revelation." the Doctor (4) said as he continued to read.

The Doctor (9) was about to make another comment when he saw the change on the Doctor's (4) face. His face went from jovial to very serious. What could he have seen? His initial scan showed nothing major. Sarah may have a concussion but that would heal. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the Doctor's (4) face change again. He was smiling.

Sarah looked over to her husband and smiled back. "See I told you I'm fine. Now let's get out of here." She started to sit up only to be held back by the Doctor (9).

"Yes, you're going to be fine but I need to attend to those wounds and…" he (4) began.

"And then…" Sarah started.

"You have a concussion and you'll be spending time in bed in our room, after we get back to our reality that is. But I have to tell you…"

"I'm well aware of the drill. Stay in bed and rest. You'll bring me my meals and I'm to forget about any reports or anything else for Unit. Does that about size it up?" Sarah recited.

"Well…that's part of what I was going to say. But you'll never be able to guess what I'm going to say next."

"What?" When he hesitated, she asked again, "Well, tell me already or I'm going to get up." she threatened.

"Would you like to be alone?" the Doctor (9) asked.

Before they could answer Sarah (b) was back in the room carrying a freshly diapered and newly fed Hope. "The nursery is beautiful. And where did you get this dress with her name on it and how did you know her name is Hope?"

The Doctor (9) came forward and took Hope from Sarah's (b) arms. "You know I have a feeling you're not going to be out of either mine or your mother's arms for quite some time. So I hope you enjoy being held." The baby cooed up at the Doctor and took his finger in her tiny hand.

Sarah (a) told the other Sarah (b) who had come to stand by her side, "I can't take credit for anything other than her everyday clothes. The nursery was decorated by the Tardis and the dress was a gift from the Tardis. The Tardis knew her name. We were calling her the little angel till the Tardis gave us the dress with her name on it." Sarah (a) explained. It was wonderful to see the joy on the couple's face.

"The Tardis can't take all the credit." Sarah (b) began. "The two of you have done a wonderful job with her. She's thriving, that's plain to see." Sarah (b) clasped her counterpart's hand.

"We can't begin to thank the two of you enough." the Doctor (9) told the pair. "If there is ever anything we can do for you, just name it."

"Well there is one thing." the Doctor (4) said, prompting a confused looked from Sarah (a).

"Anything, just name it." the Doctor (9) said enthusiastically rocking back on his heels..

"Leave us a few diapers." he (4) said smiling.

"Why would we need…diapers?" Sarah (a) asked as the penny dropped. "You mean…we're…going to…?" Sarah asked, her face going from shock to utter joy.

"The scan says you're about three weeks along." the Doctor (4) said, grinning from ear to ear. He bent over and hugged Sarah (a) tightly and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Maybe we should get back to our Tardis." the Doctor (9) said wanting to give the couple time to celebrate alone.

"Isn't your Tardis still recharging?" the Doctor (4) asked as he stood up with Sarah's (a) hand clutching his.

"Yes but…" the Doctor (9) answered.

"It's cold in your Tardis as well as Unit and we have everything you need. Stay the night and have a meal with us. Tonight we celebrate." He (4) looked over at his wife and smiled broadly.

"Am I going to be allowed at this party?" Sarah (a) asked.

"After a bit of rest, yes." The Doctor (4) looked up and told the new family, "Why don't you two pick out a bedroom and get some rest. We'll have dinner at…say seven?"

Looking at Sarah (b) and seeing her nod he (9) answered, "We would love to stay. You're right. I have a family to look out for now." He smiled at his Sarah and his new baby, his perfect family. He wrapped his arm around Sarah as they stared into the eyes of their daughter. "We'll go and find a bedroom." He led his family from the infirmary.

"Are you happy?" Sarah asked as he fussed over the wound on her forehead.

"Of course, why would you ask that? Aren't you?" he asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"I'm thrilled. It's just that when we talked about children it was always something we would do in the future. I know you weren't expecting to have a child so soon."

"If we hadn't had Hope with us the last few weeks…who knows? We might feel differently. But she has brought so much to our lives. It was like she had always been here." he explained as he moved to the wound on the back of her head.

"I know what you mean. I didn't panic once when I was taking care of her. It just all seemed so…natural. God knows I never had anyone to teach me how to properly…well…do anything. But with Hope it was so simple. Do you think it will be the same way with our baby?" Sarah asked as she winced when he touched a tender spot.

"Don't know. But it will be an adventure. There, all fixed up. Let's get you to bed for some rest." he said as he picked Sarah up and carried her toward their bedroom.

"I need a shower." Sarah commented as she noticed how dirty her clothes were for the first time.

"We'll take one together." the Doctor smiled broadly.

"Yea, that'll be restful." Sarah smiled.

"Hey!" the Doctor said as he carried her through their bedroom door. Sarah kissed his neck and all protest died there as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

The Doctor (9) and Sarah (b) had both showered and were now waking up from a nap. The Tardis had left clean clothes for each in the wooden wardrobe in their room. "I can't wait to see her again." Sarah said as she quickly dressed. "I wonder how long she sleeps."

"You could ask Sarah. I'm sure she'll be glad to answer your questions." the Doctor said. He watched Sarah look down at the floor. "What's wrong?" He came up behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I missed so much, time I'll never get back." she answered sadly.

"But," he said turning her around and pulling her chin up to look him in the eyes, "look at all the time we have left. I know that for you it's been a long time but for her it's only been a few weeks. She's going to grow up with us. Something neither of us ever thought possible. She'll have your beauty and everything that makes you wonderful." he said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"And she'll be brilliant and have everything that makes you wonderful too." She smiled up at him.

"God help her." he replied.

"Very funny! Now," she said as she pushed off his chest, "let's go see Hope." The Doctor clasped Sarah's hand as they left the bedroom and headed for the nursery.

The Doctor (4) was putting on his coat as he looked over at his sleeping beauty. It was almost seven but he wanted to let her sleep as long as possible. He couldn't believe they were going to have a baby of their own. Would she look like Hope or something completely different? Would it be a boy? He was brought out of his reverie by Sarah who was sitting up in bed.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost seven."

"We're going to be late. I've got to get dressed." she said as she slipped from the bed.

He watched her as she stood with no obvious trouble. "Are you sure getting up is a good idea?"

"I know what you're thinking and no, you're not going to carry me to dinner." She pulled a scarlet sweater and a pair of black jeans from the wardrobe. "They looked so happy with their baby, didn't they?" Sarah smiled at the memory.

"Yes they did and so will we one day." He came up behind her as she brushed her hair. "Beautiful, just beautiful." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh you! Let's not keep our guests waiting." she said as she reached behind her and led him from their room.

The next day came quickly and both couples were in the Tardis belonging to the ninth incarnation of the Doctor. "I told you she'd be fine. Aren't you old girl?" he said while stroking the console.

Both Sarahs looked at each other and rolled their eyes and then broke out in laughter. "Yours too?" Sarah (b) asked.

"Constantly." Sarah (a) answered.

"What?" both Doctors spoke as one.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sarah (a) replied as she exchange a conspiratorial grin with her counterpart.

"We'd better get going." the Doctor (4) said to his wife.

"Yea, I guess we should." She crossed over to Sarah (b) and clasped Hope's tiny hand. "Now, I want you to be a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy." She kissed the baby's tiny hand. "Goodbye." She hugged Sarah (b).

"Goodbye and thank you for giving her such a great start." Sarah (b) replied.

Sarah (a) went to the other Doctor (9). "Think we'll see you again?"

"Who knows? I didn't think I'd see you two the first time. But here we are again." He hugged her and then whispered in her ear, "Thanks for showing me what was possible." Sarah blushed. "Thank you for everything." the Doctor (9) added louder as he let her go.

"It was my pleasure. You take care of them and yourself." Sarah (a) reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And you take care of him and the little life you're carrying." the Doctor (9) added.

The Doctor (4) took Hope's hand in his own. "I'm going to miss you." he admitted. "You take care of these two." He kissed the top of her head before hugging Sarah (b). "You're going to be wonderful parents, both of you."

The Doctor (4) circled the console and gave his counterpart a hug. "Good luck with your family. I'm glad you found them."

"Me too, me too." the Doctor (9) hugged him back. "Be careful on the way back. Take care of your wife; remember she's carrying your future."

"Will do." he (4) said smiling.

Sarah (a) smiled her understanding and joined her husband on the ramp in front of the door. They turned back and took one more look at the new family before they left.

The Doctor (9) turned on his scanner and watched the pair enter their Tardis. Sarah and the baby joined him. "I just want to be sure they get on their way." He smiled and put an arm around her.

"You were right. They are a special couple." Sarah commented. They watched the Tardis' twin dematerialize.

After returning to their reality the Doctor was unfastening himself from the harness and looking over at Sarah worriedly. "Are you all right?" he said as he hastily threw the harness to the floor. He set about unfastening her harness while he watched her face.

"Don't fuss, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy, just like last trip through." Sarah said.

"And last trip through you were also pregnant, but I didn't know it then." he said as he guided her to the door and outside the Tardis. He helped her to a chair in the lab.

"I'm getting better by the minute. You don't need to fuss so." she said as she grabbed hold of his scarf and pulled him down to her. She kissed him tenderly.

"Well look who's back." Harry said as he came in the room followed by Sergeant Benton.

"Everything go okay?" Benton asked, then when he had a closer look at Sarah head asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Harry sprang forward. "Do you want me to take a look at that?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. It's already been looked at and treated." Sarah told him honestly. It was definitely an exam she would never forget.

"Everything went great." the Doctor said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you two smiling. I don't mind telling you, I was a bit worried about you two, letting the baby go and all." Harry watched the pair, there was definitely something going on.

Sarah met the Doctor's eyes and shook her head no. "Tell you what boys," Sarah began, "we owe you two a dinner and after all the Brig and Doris have done for us, I think we owe them a dinner too."

The Doctor smiled and said, "I completely agree. Tell you what, I'll call Alistair and he can call Doris…"

"Their daughter went home this morning so I bet they're free." Benton offered.

The Doctor took out the phone and waited for the Brigadier to answer. "Brigadier, Sarah and I were wondering if you and Doris would do us the honor of attending a very special dinner at The Olive Pit this evening." He listened a few minutes and then said, "Yes, it is. It won't be the same if you two aren't there." He listened again. "Yes all of our immediate family will be there." He smiled up at Harry and Benton. "So you'll meet us there at…" He looked over at Sarah and she held up both hands with seven fingers in the air. "Seven o'clock. Good, we'll see you there." He pressed the button on the phone ending the call. "So, will seven be good for the two of you?"

"Seven is great." Benton replied.

"Do you want to meet us there or…?" Harry asked remembering their last attempt at a meal together.

The Doctor and Sarah were thinking the same thing. "We'll meet you there." they both said at the same time.

After the Doctor and Sarah had received some much deserved rest they were in Bessie and headed for The Olive Pit. They pulled into the lot and noticed a Unit Jeep and the Brigadier's SUV already parked. "Are we late or are they early?" Sarah commented as she looked at her watch. "It's five till."

"Let's not keep them waiting." the Doctor said as he hurried around Bessie and helped Sarah out of the car.

The pair entered the restaurant to be greeted by none other than Guido himself. "Well if it isn't a Mister and a Missus Doctor. Your friends are a already here. Please, this a way." Guido said as he took the couple's coats then guided the couple to a corner in the back of the restaurant. Guido turned as he led them and asked, "How is a your brother?"

The Doctor and Sarah exchanged a smile. "Fine thank you Guido, we just saw him."

"Well you tell him anytime he's in a town to come by and I'll take a good care of him."

"I will Guido." He looked back to Sarah. "I'll tell him the next time I see him."

They reached the table to find everyone waiting. All the men stood up. The Doctor held out Sarah's chair for her and whispered in her ear before slipping away. Everyone returned to their seat. "Doris, I still can't thank you and the Brigadier enough for everything you did to help make our wedding day and everything that led up to it so wonderful." Sarah gushed and then added, "All of you," she looked around the group of faces, "were wonderful. You all made our day so special."

"We were happy to do it Sarah dear." Doris said as she squeezed the Brigadier's arm.

The Doctor returned to the table. "Sorry, just had to take care of something." He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Guido was carrying a tray with six glasses and a waiter was following with two bottles. Everyone at the table with the exception of the Doctor and Sarah was looking at each other. The waiter was pouring champagne in five of the glasses and what looked like orange juice in the sixth glass. Guido handed out the glasses, making sure Sarah received the glass with orange juice inside.

Everyone was looking somewhat curious with the exception of Harry. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was about to happen. After a quick nod from Sarah the Doctor stood with his glass raised. "I'd like everyone to join me in a toast." Everyone raised their glass. "To Sarah, the love of my life and soon to be mother of my child."

As one everyone said, "To Sarah." Everyone took a sip of their champagne and then froze as the revelation of the Doctor's words sunk in. Then everyone started talking at the same time. Everyone was full of questions and well wishes.

The Doctor and Sarah heard very little of it as the two smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes. As their lips met, the world all but faded away. Each knew this would be their biggest and possibly best adventure yet.

Author's Note: Well, there it is. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Sorry it took me so long to follow up "Pairings". But life has a way of getting in the way. Since my last story I've lost both parents and my brother, changed jobs and had to move more than twenty years' worth of memories. I have another story in mind with a new Doctor and Sarah (not either pair in my current series of stories). Not sure when my next story will be, still waiting on life to settle down a bit. But I wanted to thank everyone who reads this story and those that have taken the time and been kind enough to leave a review. Please review and let me know what you think. May you all be very blessed and have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year! Thank you again for reading my story.


End file.
